


The Romantic Whatever have a holiday

by fanficsallnight, heyitskat (Neurofancier)



Series: Sexy band stuff [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom!Mikey - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Sadism, Service Kink, Service Submission, Shaming Kink, Shower Sex, Spanking, Submission, Voyeurism, sub!Gerard - Freeform, sub!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsallnight/pseuds/fanficsallnight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/heyitskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard decide to spend time together at Gerard's house, and by time together I mean have sex, because that's pretty much all they do, they fall more and more in love and never ever get tired of touching each other.</p><p>To each other they are the kind of addiction that neither of them ever wants to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming home

Their journey back home had been long and tiring, Frank and Gerard were in the taxi to get to Gerard's house from the airport, they were a little tired and so were snuggling in the back when Frank cupped the back of Gerard's head and kissed him. He pulled back with a smile.  
"Hey, you two," said the driver.  
Gerard moved forward as Frank pulled away making the kiss last just that little bit longer. "Yeah?" He asked the driver.  
Frank hummed against Gerard's lips. He wiped his head to the side to look at the driver, his back tense.  
"You two are from that band, right? The gothic one with all the make up? The romantic whatever?" asked the driver, looking at them through the rear view mirror. Frank relaxed.  
Gerard chuckled and stroked Frank's back gently. "Yeah, we've never been called gothic before, I don't think but yeah, it's My Chemical Romance" he answered.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's shoulder, smiling to himself.  
"Yeah, that's the one!" the driver snapped his finger. "I knew it was something about romance. My younger son has a poster of you guys in his room. Would you guys mind signing an autograph for him later? He's always listening to that song about being okay and the other one about being Batman."  
Gerard laughed. "Sure, we'll sign it! What's your son's name?" Gerard asked, making conversation. He absent-mindedly petted Frank's head. 

"Jason. But these days he's making us call him Jay. Kids today, you know?" the driver gave a loud belly laugh.  
"Yeah. Teenagers." Frank winked an eye at Gerard. He let his eyes fall closed, enjoying the petting.  
"Totally crazy, aren't they?" Gerard said, amused.  
The driver nodded knowingly, and Frank cracked one eye open to share an amused look with Gerard. "Anyway," said the driver, stopping the taxi next to Gerard's house. "This is your house. Let me find something for you guys to sign..." He rummaged through the glove compartment.  
Gerard waited with a smile. "I think I have some CDs at home.... We could sign one of those for him" he nodded.  
"Really? Jason would love that."  
Frank opened the door of the car. "Let's get those CDs." He started to take his wallet out of his pocket but the driver waved them off.  
"You don't have to pay me. It's on me."  
"Aww! That's so sweet, thank you" Gerard grinned. "Wait just one second" he ran into the house. 

"Remember to bring along a pen to sign it with!" Frank called after him. He stayed in the taxi, making conversation with the driver.  
Gerard ran back with a couple of CDs and a pen. "Hey again" he grinned and signed them then passed them to Frank.  
Frank signed the CD and handed it to the man. "There you go, dude. You sure you don't want us to pay the fare?"  
"Yeah, it's on the house. Thanks you for this." The driver waved the CD in the air.  
"No prob." Frank got out of the car and the driver and him for their bags out of the truck.  
Gerard waited for by the door Frank and waved to the driver.  
The driver left and Frank handed Gerard his bags. "Come on. You want to run a bath while I order some groceries online?"  
"Yeah, sure" Gerard smiled and took the bags inside, he left them on the floor and went up to the bathroom.  
Frank followed him and went to unpack his laptop. "What is your wifi's password, again?" he called after Gerard as he turned it on.  
"Your mum! With no spaces" Gerard yelled back and began to run the bath. 

"...I'm dating a teenager, oh my God," Frank said giggling. He typed in the password and found a store that delivered to their area. "Am I too optimistic in thinking that you have washing powder and cleaning products in this house?" he yelled.  
"Waaaaayyyyyy too optimistic, dude!" Gerard replied and chuckled. "Like you said, you're dating a teenager"  
"You're gross and I don't know why I sleep with you." Frank wrinkled his nose, laughing. He ordered some washing products, and then some other stuff he was /sure/ Gerard had never owned but that he absolutely needed. He typed in his credit card number and Gerard's address and after confirming everything, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. "Okay, I'm done with that," he said, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.  
"Hey there" Gerard grinned. "Oh, and you sleep with me because I've got a tight asshole" he winked. "I'm done with the bath too"  
Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that must be the reason." He pulled his shirt over his head by the collar and kicked off his shoes. "Sweet. Do you have soap at least?"  
"Of course I have soap, what do you take me for?" Gerard stuck his tongue out and watched Frank undress himself.  
"Someone who apparently /doesn't wash his clothes/." Frank giggled. He finished getting undressed, revealing tan, tattooed skin. He was already half hard and getting harder.  
"I get other people to wash them for me" Gerard replied and licked his lips slowly, looking at Frank.  
"Clever." Frank stretched his arms above his head lazily, showing off his body and walking closer to Gerard. "Do you have a washing machine, at least?"

Gerard put his hands on Frank's hips gently. "That I do, I have no idea how to work it though"  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. He snorted. "You, Gerard Arthur Way, are a human disaster."  
"Will you teach me?" Gerard asked playfully and fluttered his eyelashes.  
Frank licked his lips. "Just so you know, there is never going to be a time when you saying those words doesn't make me hard enough to cut diamonds. Fuck." He stood on his toes to kiss Gerard. "Yeah, I will teach you."  
Gerard giggled softly. "I guess you can teach me a lot of things then" he moved a hand down Frank's chest and tummy then wrapped his hand around Frank's cock. "Mm, very hard indeed" he grinned.  
"I have a lot of wisdom to share. Mostly about how to live on your own without being swallowed by dirt." He giggled. His eyes flickered shut and he moaned. "You make me that hard, baby." He licked his lips. "Are you still wearing the plug?"  
"Yeah, I am" Gerard licked his lips. "And you should get in the bath, you know" he chuckled softly.  
"In a minute," Frank waved him off. "Want to see it, first. Want to see you naked." He tugged Gerard's shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're so pushy" Gerard joked and got out of his trousers quickly. "Naked and proud!" He grinned.  
"You like me pushy," Frank purred. His hands slid down Gerard's back, stroking his skin, touching him like he was trying to memorize the shape of him, until he reached his bottom. He gave it a squeeze. "Are you still bruised up from the spanking?" he asked, more because he wanted to hear Gerard say it than anything.  
Gerard arched into the touch and bit his lip. He whimpered. "What do you think? I can still feel where your hand prints are"  
Frank made a low noise in his throat. "So hot." He released Gerard. "Turn around. Show me."  
Gerard turned around and bent over, his hands on the edge of the bathtub. "Like this?" He asked, putting on an innocent voice.  
"Better than I dreamed it," Frank said, voice low and hot. He stood behind Gerard and stroked his ass, pushing his cheeks together and then apart. He could see the plug inside him, and his hole, open and stretched. "Fuck, you're so hot."  
Gerard groaned softly and pushed his ass out. "Thank you.... Sir"  
"So polite," Frank said approvingly. "God, I love how you're showing yourself off for me." He tapped the end of the plug, and then grabbed the base, pushing it in and out of him a couple of times. "So fucking hot, all plugged up for me..."

"Oh, fuck" Gerard moaned. "All for you, sir, I'm so hard for you, please fuck me"  
"Yeah," Frank exhaled, his hot breath caressed Gerard's back. He reached around him to squeeze Gerard's erection. "I can see that." He released Gerard to take the plug out. "Gonna fuck you so good," he whispered before brushing his lips over Gerard's hole. "Fuck, you look fantastic, all pink and used..."  
Gerard gasped and bucked his hips. "Fuck, Frankie" he whimpered as Frank's lips touched his hole. "Please"  
"Please what?" Frankie grinned to himself and flicked his tongue over Gerard's entrance. "This?"  
Gerard almost screamed. "Yes! This, please" he hole fluttered as his body begged to be touched.  
"You want me to rim you, slut?" Frank pulled Gerard's cheeks apart with his thumb and licked his hole, quick little licks that left his skin wet with spit. He pulled back and blew coldly on him.  
Gerard could only whimper in response and stick his ass out further.  
Frank sucked lightly on his skin, licked him with the flat of his tongue. He was hard, hard and dripping precum on the floor, turned on by how fucking filthy it was to do this. "So dirty," he murmured.

Gerard moaned deeply and curled his toes. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" he babbled.  
Frank pointed his tongue and pushed into him, wiggling it inside Gerard. His hands were spread over the bruised skin of Gerard's ass.  
Gerard choked out a groan. "Fuck, yes, please, more, so good"  
Frank pulled back long enough to slide two fingers inside him and then he was back to licking at him, lapping around his fingers and between them.  
Gerard held tightly onto the bathtub, his body tense. "Your tongue's so good baby" he rushed the words out and his knees buckled slightly beneath him.  
Frank hummed against him, the sound vibrating against his skin. He pulled back and wiped his mouth. He tugged a nearby towel until it was on the floor in front of Gerard. "Kneel down, you're going to fall down."  
Gerard complied immediately, happy to just drop on his knees. He crossed his arms on the edge of the tub and put his head on them.  
Frank touched his lips to Gerard's hole again, pushing three fingers into him and fucking him with them. He licked around the rim of his entrance, getting it slick.  
Gerard whimpered uncontrollably, his babbling became incoherent and he gasped for breath. 

Frank pushed his tongue in along with his fingers, stretching Gerard wider.  
Gerard rocked his hips, he couldn't decide between pressing into the touch because it wasn't enough or moving away from it because it was too much all at the same time.  
With one last flick of his tongue, Frank pulled back, his fingers still buried deep inside him. "Fuck, you're so open. We have to make you wear a plug again." He kissed one of Gerard's cheeks.  
"No, no! Please! Frankie, please, just fuck me" Gerard pleaded with him desperately.  
Frank chuckled. "I didn't mean /now/. Now I'm going to fuck you." He kissed the base of his spine and removed his fingers from him. "Do you have anything we can use as lube?"  
"Your spit" Gerard said quickly. "Please, just hurry up"  
"Eager, aren't we?" Frank purred. He slicked himself up and positioned himself behind him, guiding his erection to his entrance. He pushed in, slowly sinking into his body.  
Gerard let out a long, satisfied moan.  
"You needed that, didn't you?" Frank grabbed Gerard's hips and started moving, his erection filling and stretching Gerard. "Such a cock-hungry slut, you can't stand to be empty."  
Gerard moaned with each thrust. "You know, I can't. You know how much I need this"  
"I know. So greedy..." Frank grunted with the effort of moving in and out of Gerard. His muscles, sore after spending so long sitting in an awkward position in the plane, were protesting, but he didn't even notice it, completely focused on Gerard. "Touch yourself, bitch. Get yourself off for me."

Gerard immediately wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself, rough and fast. "When can I come?" He asked, whimpering.  
"That close already?" Frank gasped and gave a sharp thrust forward. He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and used his hold of it to tug him up, until Gerard's back was pressed to Frank's chest.  
"Well, you did... Fuck" Gerard closed his eyes and moaned. "You did fuck me with your tongue, that gets a guy pretty damn desperate"  
"That I did." Frank bit the back of Gerard's neck, grinning. "Did you like my tongue in your ass, Gee? It was so fucking dirty. Made me so hard... Maybe I'll make you come right now and then I'll make you ride my cock while you're all sore and oversensitive."  
"Yes! Please!" Gerard gasped. "I'll do it Frankie, just let me come, please, sir"  
Frank groaned and thrust harder into him. "Do it, bitch. Come for me." He smacked Gerard's ass.  
Gerard came with Frank's smack. "Frankie!" He shouted and closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm.  
Frank kept fucking him through his orgasm, reaching around Gerard to wrap his hand around his fist and feel his movements as he stroked himself to completion.  
Gerard's body went limp, he was completely relaxed, he leaned back against Frank. 

Frank stopped moving, giving Gerard a few seconds to catch his breath. He wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist and nuzzled his neck. "That's it. That's my pretty boy. So good, love," he whispered.  
Gerard nodded slowly then turned his head to kiss Frank's cheek. "I can't ride you from this position" he whispered.  
"I know, baby." Frank pulled out of him with an hiss. "Bedroom? My knees are getting all sore from kneeling on the floor."  
Gerard whimpered as Frank pulled out of him. He nodded and stood up.  
Frank stretched up his arm. "Help me up. My legs are all crampy."  
Gerard chuckled and took Frank's hand to pull him up.  
Frank stood to his feet. "Thank you." He grinned up at him. Squeezing Gerard's hand, the tugged him toward Gerard's bedroom. He had only been in that house a handful of times, but he still remembered where it was.  
"Always able to find your way into my bed" Gerard teased.  
"The first time it took me twelve years." Frank flickered Gerard on the ear, giggling. "Hardly easy, uh?"  
"Ow" Gerard pouted and rubbed his ear. "Shush and lay on the bed"  
Giggling, Frank laid back on the bed, head pillowed on his arms. "Facing me. I want to see your pretty face while you ride me."

Gerard grinned and straddled Frank. "As you wish" he kissed Frank quickly then slowly lowered himself onto Frank's cock, whimpering.  
"I hope that was a Princess Bride reference." Frank giggled against Gerard's mouth. Then he threw his head back and gasped. "Fuck, that's good..."  
Gerard moved up and down Frank's cock in small quick movements. "It can be any reference you want" he gasped out.  
"Okay, cool, that's good," Frank murmured. He grabbed Gerard's hips, feeling him move up and down. "Fuck, Gee, that feels so good," he moaned. "How does that feel for you?"  
Gerard let out a high pitched moan. "It feels so good, l-like too much but still good"  
"Slow down a little, let yourself feel it..." Frank's toes curled, his fingers twitched on his hips.  
Gerard whimpered softly but complied, changing his movements to long, slow ones. "Oh... Yeah... Fuck...."  
Frank keened. "Yeah, like that. Want it to last. Want to feel you," he said, reaching up to cup Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard was making desperate little noises as he kept moving. "I can feel your whole length, you know. I feel how big you are, you stretch me so good"  
Frank's hips twitched up and he groaned. "Y-yeah, keep talking, keep telling me about how my big cock is stretching your tight little ass..."  
Gerard put his hands on Frank's chest for easier leverage and moaned. "E-even after a whole day of wearing the plug, I can still feel how my muscles need to-" Gerard paused his speech and movements as Frank's cock bumped into his prostate. "Fuck!" He swallowed and started to move again, whimpering. "My muscles need to tense and stretch to accommodate your big cock."

"O-oh fuck..." Frank's eyes wanted to roll back in his head, but he kept them open, focused on Gerard's face as it contorted in pleasure. "Yeah, that's it, take my big cock, nothing fills you up like it, right, slut?" His hips moved up and down, fucking into Gerard.  
Gerard held down Frank's hips. "Sir, please, let me ride you, let me be good for you" he murmured and started moving alone again, keeping Frank's hips down. "I can't be good if you do the work"  
Frank threw his head back and keened, high and desperate. He grabbed onto the headboard, his knuckles white with how tightly he was gripping it. "Fuck, fuck, Gee, Gee, yes, please, please, I need..."  
"What do you need, sir?" Gerard bit his lip and moves just a little faster. "Do you need me to bring you over the edge?"  
Frank clenched his eyes shut and shook his head, his face turning red. "I..."  
"Fuck, what do you need, baby?" Gerard asked. "Come on, talk to me"  
"Hold me down," Frank whispered roughly. "Hold me down and keep telling me about my cock."  
Gerard did as he was told pinning Frank down with his hands. "Like this?" He asked. "You... Fuck, Frankie, you don't understand how good it feels... I can feel your cock moving along my tight hole and it burns but it's too good, I don't ever want to stop"

Frank nodded. He released the headboard and crossed his arms above his head. "Yeah, my wrists, grab my wrists," he said in a rushed whisper. He kicked at the bed, fighting to keep his hips still. "Fuck, fuck, so tight and hot, want to fuck you forever, want you to be my dirty little slut..."  
Gerard grabbed Frank's wrists tightly and kept them down. "Want me to be your dirty slut, huh? Fuck, baby, you know I already am, want me to be even more dirty for you?"  
Frank squirmed under him, thrashing around and moaning. "Yeah, yes, want you so dirty, want you covered in my come and owning me," he groaned, the filter between his mouth and his brain gone. "Want you crawling on your knees for me and knowing I'm yours, yours, yours..."  
Gerard groaned. "Yeah, baby, all mine" Gerard moved much faster up and down Frank's cock and clenched around him. "Come on, fill me up, baby, you want to see how I'm full of your cum? Wanna see when it slides down my thigh?"  
"Yes, yes, yes..." Frank arched up, his toes curling, and came with a low groan. He shook under him, wordless moans coming out of his lips. Afterward he laid there, drained and exhausted, his sweaty hair sticking to his forehead as he tried to get his breath back.  
Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank's forehead. "There you go, you're so perfect" he murmured. "Want me to pull off?" He asked in a whisper and moved Frank's hair out of his face gently with his fingers.  
Frank blinked his eyes open tiredly and nodded his head. He was blushing again, but he leaned into Gerard's touch. "Thank you," he said softly, voice hoarse from moaning.

Gerard moved off Frank slowly and gently, hissing slightly. "Mmm, why are you blushing so much?"  
Frank covered his eyes with his arm. "I don't know. Just. The stuff I said. The stuff I asked you to do."  
"What pinning you down? Or the part where somehow I'm owning you whilst being covered in your cum?" Gerard giggled softly, teasing Frank a little.  
"...yeah." Frank's lips twitched into an uneasy smile. He pulled his arm away from his eyes. "I guess that was pretty weird, uh. Weird shit that goes through your head when you're close to coming, you know how it is." He shrugged helplessly.  
"Yeah, I get it" Gerard kissed Frank softly. "But you don't look very okay with it" he whispered. "Is something wrong?"  
Frank shrugged jerkily. He traced lines on Gerard's chest with a tip of a finger. "You know I don't feel very comfortable with... stuff like that." He swallowed. "Acting... needy and subby and shit."  
"You weren't acting needy and subby" Gerard smiled gently. "Didn't you notice how I still called you sir? Or how I'd let you cover me with your cum just so I get the privilege of calling you mine?" He nuzzled Frank's cheek. "You can say whatever and you'd still sound like a strong dom"  
Frank relaxed a little, touched by Gerard's words. "You're too good to me. Fuck, I love you." He kissed the corner of Gerard's lips. "Do you really think so?" he said softly.  
Gerard smiled. "I love you too, my flower" he nodded. "Yeah, I really think so, would I lie to you?"  
Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, as if searching for the answer. He smiled slowly. "You wouldn't." He rested his head on Gerard's chest and nuzzled him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"No need to thank me" Gerard smiled. "But there is a need of taking a bath before the water goes cold"  
Frank wrinkled his nose. "It's probably cold by now. Let's go draw another bath?" He kissed Gerard's cheek.  
"It's your turn" Gerard poked Frank's chest.  
Frank groaned. "Fine, fine." He got out of the bed. "Are you coming?"  
"Yes, of course" Gerard smiled and got out of bed, he stretched then headed back to the bathroom.  
Frank unplugged the bathtub, giggling at the thought that he had done exactly that to Gerard a few minutes ago. He started filling it again with warm water.  
"What are you giggling about?" Gerard asked as he sat down on the edge of the tub.  
"I'm unplugging the bathtub. Like I did with you," Frank giggled again. He finished filling the bathtub and got in, leaving space for Gerard.  
Gerard chuckled. "You are such a twat, my god" he got in on the other side, facing Frank.  
"That's me." Frank grinned toothily. He poured some shampoo on his hands and started washing his head, sighing happily.  
Gerard just relaxed in the water. "Mmmmm, it's nice"  
"See? We should find ways to wash more often during tours." He sighed happily. He rinsed off the foam and washing his hair again.  
"Mmm, I think you should find a way of washing me right now" Gerard murmured, eyes closed. 

"I like the sound of that." Frank smiled kittenishly. He crawled closer to Gerard and pressed himself against his chest. "Mmh. I love feeling your skin on me."  
Gerard wrapped his arms loosely around Frank's body and giggled. "That sounds creepy"  
"It doesn't!" Frank pouted. "I like cuddling naked with you, that doesn't mean I'm going to rip off your skin and wear it as a suit."  
Gerard giggled. "Alright, alright, I guess I'm safe with you being a vegetarian and all"  
"Yup." Frank beamed at him. "Now, can I touch your beautiful, beautiful skin while I wash you?"  
"Of course you may, flower" Gerard said playfully.  
Frank kissed Gerard. He poured some shampoo on his hands and began massaging his scalp.  
"Mmmmm, I think you should always wash my hair, this just feels really good" Gerard grinned.  
"Thank you. Maybe I could make a career out of washing people's hair," Frank giggled as he continued washing Gerard's head. "I'm going to rinse it," he warned him.  
"Have fun with that" Gerard chuckled. He closed his eyes tightly so the shampoo wouldn't get it them. 

"Rock star by night, stylist by day. It'll be a success." Frank washed Gerard's hair a second time, strong fingers and blunt nails massaging his scalp.  
"Do whatever you want, as long as I get priority man, your fingers are magical" Gerard grinned.  
"It's all the guitar playing. My fingers are mighty strong!" Frank snickered. He rinsed the shampoo from Gerard's hair, running his fingers through the red lock to get rid of all the foam.  
"Or from all the fingering" Gerard deadpanned.  
"My fingers do spent a lot of time inside me." Frank snickered. He poured some soap on his hands. "Lift your arms."  
Gerard laughed and lifted his arm happily.  
Frank washed Gerard's arm from wrist to shoulder, and then he took his hand in his and cleaned the back of his hand, the space between his fingers. He pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.  
Gerard smiled softly. "You're so gentle with me"  
"Of course I am. You're my pretty boy." Frank extended his fingers and touched their hands together, palm to palm.  
Gerard intertwined their fingers together and squeezed Frank's hand gently.  
Frank smiled softly, his heart swelling with love and affection. He kissed Gerard gently, their hands still intertwined.

Gerard kissed back sweetly and happily, smiling against Frank's lips.  
Frank sighed happily. "Mmh. I love you." He shifted to hug Gerard, resting his head on his shoulder.  
"I love you too" Gerard murmured softly and nuzzled Frank's head.  
Frank smiled against his neck. "I want to spent the rest of my fucking life with you," he whispered. "Making you happy, making you feel good."  
"Well, guess what?" Gerard whispered in Frank's ear. "I want to do that for you too" he kissed just above Frank's ear.  
Frank shivered happily. "Never change."  
"Never" Gerard agreed.  
Frank kissed him again, long and slow.  
Gerard cupped Frank's face and kissed back like it was the only thing he wanted to do.  
Frank hummed happily against his lips, his expression blissful.  
Gerard tugged on Frank's bottom lip with his teeth gently.  
Frank sighed against his mouth. "I've got to put the lip ring on," he said, voice husky and low.  
Gerard grinned widely. "I think you should"

"Love when you tug on it." Frank kissed Gerard again, tangling their tongues together.  
"Mmmm" Gerard kissed Frank messily, gripping onto his hair.  
Frank made soft noise against Gerard's mouth, his kisses growing more heated.  
Gerard took Frank's lower lip between his teeth then sucked on it eagerly.  
Frank moaned against Gerard's mouth. He released Gerard's hand to tangle his fingers on his hair.  
"We're worse than fucking teenagers" Gerard chuckled against Frank's mouth and pulled himself closer, splashing some water on the ground.  
"Just because I'm so in love in you I can’t stop touching you?" Frank pressed kisses to his cheek until he reached his ear. He tugged on his earlobe gently with his teeth.  
Gerard moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Yeah, something like that"  
Frank scratched behind Gerard's ear, a playful grin on his lips. "Oh, well. I can live with being worse than a teenager."  
Gerard quivered and groaned. "F-fuck! Yeah, me too"  
"So long as we have the recovery time of a teenager and the stamina of an adult..." Frank giggled. He bit on Gerard's neck, over an old hickey.  
Gerard clawed at Frank's back. "We're doing pretty good with that too"  
"That we are." Frank sat back on the tub, maneuvering Gerard to get him to sit on his lap.

Gerard straddled Frank happily.  
Frank kissed him again, running his hands up and down Gerard's back.  
"Frankie" Gerard breathed out. "Can I..." He bit his lip. "I want to..."  
"What?" Frank touched their foreheads together, stroking Gerard's cheek.  
"Can I be inside you?" Gerard whispered.  
Frank swallowed. He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I want it." He whispered back. "Do you have lube?"  
"Fuck, yeah, I'll get it" Gerard got out of the tub quickly and reached into a small cupboard above the sink, grabbing the lube. "Here"  
Frank followed him with his eyes. "Are we doing this here? There isn't much space in this tub."  
"I don't know, we can go anywhere you want, I have lube in like every room" Gerard shrugged then grinned playfully.  
"How convenient." Frank got out of the tub. Drops of water slid down his tattooed skin. "Bedroom?" he said softly.  
"Mmm, alright" Gerard took Frank's hand and pulled him along.


	2. They have sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, like seriously, that's all they do

Frank squeezed Gerard's hand and let him lead the way to the bedroom.  
Gerard grinned and kissed Frank happily pushing him onto the bed. 

Frank sat down on the bed and then squirmed until he was lying on the center of the bed. He stretched up lazily, but there was a hint of tension to his expression. "Are you going to stay there all day or come join me?"  
"Well, I'm not going to let you have all the fun alone, am I?" Gerard chuckled and settled between Frank's legs, putting the lube down on the bed.   
Frank reached for him. "Come down here, I want kisses!"  
"So demanding" Gerard chuckled and leaned down to kiss Frank.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him hungrily. His hard erection pressed against the other man's stomach.  
Gerard rubbed his stomach against Frank's cock and kept kissing him.   
Frank wrapped his legs around Gerard's hips and scratched the back of Gerard's ear.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "F-fuck, this isn't fair, I don't know any of your hot spots"  
Frank giggled. "Want me to show you?"  
Gerard nodded eagerly. "Please do"  
"I like being kissed here." Frank gripped Gerard's hair and guided his head to his neck.  
Gerard immediately started pressing wet kisses to Frank's neck eagerly.   
Frank sighed happily. "I like to have the insides of my thighs scratched gently." He parted his legs.

Gerard complied, scratching gently at the insides of Frank's thighs. "Like this, baby?"  
Frank hummed. "Mmh, yeah..." He wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist. "And I really, really like it when you play with my ass."  
Gerard squeezed Frank's ass and grinned. "Like this? Or did you mean inside?" He winked.   
Frank snorted. "I mean you should eat my ass out and finger me, doofus." He slapped his arm playfully.  
Gerard chuckled. "So fucking demanding" he licked his lips. "Turn around then" Gerard patted Frank's thigh gently.   
"You like me that way." Frank smirked. He turned around happily and wiggled his ass from side to side. "Like what you see?"  
"I fucking love what I see" Gerard spread Frank's ass cheeks with his hands then licked from his balls to his hole.   
Frank groaned, arching his back and parting his legs wider. "I also like when you play with my balls. I like that a lot," he said, voice shaky.  
Gerard sucked on one of Frank's balls lightly and happily.   
Frank's toes curled, his fingers gripping at the sheets. "Ah fuck..."  
Gerard gave the same treatment to the other ball and massaged Frank's ass with his hands.   
Frank bit on his own forearm, his eyes tightly closed and his back arched up.

Gerard noticed and pulled Frank's arm away from his mouth gently. "No... I wanna hear you moan... please" he said quietly.   
"Wish fucking granted." Frank moaned, gripping the sheets under him. "Keep going, come on..."  
Gerard grinned and licked at Frank's balls whilst teasing his entrance with one finger, rubbing it in circles.   
Frank reached back to tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair. "Fuck, your mouth, fucking made for this..." He pushed back against the finger. "Finger me already, come on..."  
Gerard hummed softly and grabbed the lube, he slicked up his fingers quickly.   
Frank looked back at Gerard over his shoulder and licked his lips. "Come on..."  
Gerard chuckled and pressed a kiss to Frank's entrance before slipping a finger into him slowly.   
Frank's eyes fell closed. He lifted himself to his knees to push back against his finger. "Oh, fuck..."  
"Can I just say.... You're as much of a slut as I am" Gerard grinned and moved his finger around, spreading the lube.   
"I..." Frank tensed a little, clenching around Gerard's finger as if he was trying to get it to stop. "Is that bad?" he said, trying to sound light and playful but sound a bit too sincere.  
"No..." Gerard kissed Frank's lower back gently. "I love it" he nuzzled the spot. "Relax, it's okay"  
Frank took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax. "Can you..." He hid his face against his forearm. "Ugh, just. Keep talking. Keep telling me this is okay."  
"Do you want me to keep fingering you when I talk?" Gerard asked softly. "This is perfectly fine, I love pleasuring you, I love the way you let me inside you" he kissed Frank's hip. "Everyone's secretly a slut, it's awesome when you embrace it"

Frank nodded. "Yeah." His legs, which he had instinctively closed a little, opened a little more. "Yeah, keep going."  
Gerard bent and twisted his finger slowly. "Thank you, Frankie" he smiled. "I love you so much, baby, I love doing this for you" he pressed another finger into Frank and scissored them gently, stretching Frank's tight hole.   
Frank groaned brokenly when Gerard grazed his sweet spot. He closed his eyes and pushed back against him, making small, high noises. "Love you too," he whispered.  
Gerard found Frank's sweet spot again and rubbed it gently with his fingertips. "You're so gorgeous"  
Frank smiled, pleased with himself. "You think I'm gorgeous?"  
Gerard rubbed Frank's prostate a little harder a couple of times then scissored his fingers again. "Mmhmm, absolutely beautiful"  
Frank moaned softly, his expression blissful. "Gerard... Oh, fuck, yes..."  
"You want another, baby?" Gerard asked softly.   
Frank nodded quickly. "Yeah... fuck me with your fingers, Gee, come on..." he slurred, sounding drunk on pleasure.  
Gerard didn't hesitate before pushing a third finger into Frank and moving them in and out slowly.   
Frank rocked back against his fingers, wordless moans coming out of his mouth as he tried to fuck himself on them.

Gerard used his free hand to fondle Frank's balls as he kept finger fucking him. "You don't know what this is doing me to"  
Frank rubbed his face against the sheets. "So tell me. Tell me, Gee."  
Gerard twisted his fingers inside of Frank. "You're making me so hard, I want to fuck you Frankie, I want to fuck so you'll moan my name because I need you to say, need to know that I can do that to and you let me, fuck, I can't believe you let me" Gerard breathed, he began to rub at Frank's prostate with all three fingers. "I'm so turned on"  
"So fuck me," Frank said, voice husky and breathless. "Fuck me so hard I can feel it tomorrow."  
"Fuck, yeah" Gerard said licking his lips and he eased his finger out of Frank's hole. He picked the lube up against and slicked up his cock.   
Frank lifted himself on his hands and knees, his limbs shaky and weak, and looked back at Gerard over his shoulder. "I'm ready."  
"Do you want to keep your arms down? They don't seem up for it" Gerard grinned playfully.   
"Can't help it, man, you finger-fucked my brains out." Frank giggled. He lowered himself to his forearm, making his as stick out. "Now fuck me."  
"As you wish, babe" Gerard giggled and aligned his cock with Frank's entrance, gripping his hips. He pushed in and moaned, closing his eyes. "Fuck..."  
Frank's eyes rolled back. "Ah, fuck. That feels so good. The way you're filling me..."  
"You're so tight, so perfect around me" Gerard murmured and he began to roll his hips, staying deep inside of Frank.   
Frank made high, broken noises. "Yes, like that, just like that oh God /Gee/--" He reached back to grip one of the hands Gerard had on his hip.  
Gerard intertwined their finger and kept rolling his hips, building up the speed. 

Frank pushed back against his hips, groaning. "Harder, harder, come on..." He squeezed Gerard's fingers.  
"Fuck" Gerard pulled out almost completely before thrusting all the way back in hard. He groaned loudly.   
Frank bucked back against Gerard, fucking himself on his cock. "Gee, fuck, touch me, baby..."  
Gerard nodded and wrapped his hand around Frank's cock. He set a rhythm of hard long thrusts and stroked Frank's cock in time with it.   
Frank moaned. He squeezed Gerard's hand and feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Oh fuck, Gee, Gerard, Gerard..."  
"Yeah, baby, I know" Gerard murmured through a moan.   
"Close..." Frank whimpered, rocking back against him, his body tense and on edge.  
Gerard stroked him faster. "Fuck, come, baby, let me see you"  
Frank let out a loud groan, his body clenching around Gerard's length as if trying to pull him deeper into him, and spilled himself. He dropped forward, quivering with the last aftershocks.  
Gerard stroked him through it, only stopping once Frank was done, he stilled his hips but stayed inside of Frank. "Fuck, babe, you're so hot, so beautiful"  
Frank turned his head to the side with a sleepy smile to look at Gerard. "Thank you," he giggled his pot giggle. "Come on, baby," he rocked back against him. "Get yourself off for me."  
"Thank you" Gerard mumbled and started thrusting quick and shallow, almost frantic until he came with a shout, buried deep inside of Frank.   
Frank moaned encouragingly, pushing back with his hips weakly. He groaned when he felt Gerard fill him. "God, that feels good," he purred.

"That was fucking amazing" Gerard breathed out.   
"Mmhm," Frank agreed. "You did sooo good. God, I love getting fucked." He giggled into his arm.  
Gerard grinned proudly. "Thank you, should I pull out?"  
"Oh, yes, please. I'm so fucking sore, you have no idea." Frank gripped the sheets.  
"Sorry, baby" Gerard blushed slightly and pulled out very gently.   
"It's okay. It's a good sore." Frank hissed when Gerard pulled out, and then turned around to hug Gerard to his chest. "Hey."  
Gerard smiled and played with Frank's hair happily. "Hello, flower" he whispered and kissed Frank softly on the lips.   
Frank nosed Gerard's cheek. He felt relaxed and lazy, worn out in a very pleasant way. He kissed back happily. "Mmh. We have to do it that way again," he murmured.  
Gerard nodded happily. "You should ride me sometime soon"  
"Oh, fuck, yes." Frank grinned. He stroked Gerard's chest. "I kind of have this fantasy about that, actually..."  
"Oooh! Tell tell tell!" Gerard giggled.   
"Mmhm." Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair. "My fantasy is tying your arms to the headboard and your legs to the frame of the bed, get you spread open and helpless for me..." He kissed the hollow of Gerard's throat.

Gerard bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Yeah? And what would you do to me? Because I'll gladly take anything"  
Frank smirked. He nibbled Gerard's neck playfully. "What I would do is make you watch while I stretch myself up and get myself all slick and open for your cock. And I'd say dirty, filthy things," he purred.  
Gerard let out a breathy moan. "Yes, oh, Frankie, please"  
Frank's lips curled into a smirk. "I will tell you about how your cock belongs to me," Frank whispered into his ear. "About how you're my slut and getting me off is all you and your cock are good for..."  
Gerard gasped softly and gripped onto the bedsheets. "Will you use me like the slut I am?"   
"Hell, yeah." Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard possessively. "I will use you and your cock to get myself off, use you like the toy you are and not even let you come, afterwards."  
"N-not even after you've finished with me? Not even if I bring myself off?" Gerard asked, eyes wide as he swallowed thickly.   
"Not even then." Frank licked the outer shell of his ear. "I might even make you wear a cock ring, to make sure you have no chance at all of coming. And how will you bring yourself off, when your arms are all tied up, mmh?"  
"I c-could hump the bed" Gerard answered, blushing. "I'd be so turned on, anything would bring me off"  
"Hump the bed like a bitch in heat, shameless and desperate... Would you really do that?" Frank licked Gerard's cheek.

Gerard nodded, his breathing uneven. "Y-yeah, I would, wouldn't be able to stop myself"  
Frank hummed. "Hot. But /I/ would stop you. I'd keep you tied up, arms and legs, so you can't move, can't get yourself off no matter how desperate you are."  
Gerard whimpered softly. "I want you to, please, Frankie, please live out this fantasy with me"  
"Wish fucking granted," Frank grinned, capturing Gerard's mouth in a bruising kiss.  
Gerard gasped into the kiss. He kissed eagerly and with passion as he pressed his body against Frank's.   
Frank wrapped his arms and legs around Gerard's body, wanting to feel him on top of him. "Greedy slut," he purred against his mouth.  
"Greedy for you and your body and your thick cock" Gerard murmured right back.   
Frank moaned softly, his hips bucking up. "Keep talking like that and my thick cock is going to be ready for another go in no time at all..."  
"I want you to..." Gerard bit his lip. "I want to take this outside the bedroom, I want to.... Fuck... I want you to make me walk around naked all day or dress me up, use me for anything you want, not just sex. I want to serve you when it's just the two of us"  
Frank gasped. "God, Gerard..." He pushed his head down for a hungry kiss. "I want that. I want so many things, want to dress you in pretty clothes and girl's underwear, want to order around and to make you wait," he whispered between kisses.  
Gerard made a needy whine against Frank's lips. "You can.." He started to whisper. "You can show me off... In front of Mikey and Ray, no one else yet but I want it" 

Frank cupped Gerard's cheeks. "You want that? We could skype with them, show them how obedient and hot you are. What do you want to show them, baby?"  
"Everything, anything you want me to" Gerard nodded quickly. "A-a-a-and you should have quick punishments for little misbehaviours" he bit his lip blushing. "So I can't step too far out of line"   
"I'll show them how good and obedient you can be, how much of a slut you're me..." Frank gasped. "There is a fantasy behind this, isn't there? Tell me about it, come on, you have to tell me," he said in a rushed whisper.  
Gerard shook his head. "I just want you to... I want to s-serve you" it felt strange for Gerard to say it like that but he couldn't describe what he wanted in any other way.   
"I want that, too. Fuck, Gee, I want it so much... For you to serve me, knowing that I own you like that, knowing that you're giving me this..." he babbled. Frank kissed Gerard sloppily. "You said... Little punishments. How do you want me to punish you?"  
"Is it called a riding crop? The one with the little bit at the end that leaves bruises but won't cut skin?" Gerard looked down. "You could just smack me with that quickly if I talk back or don't do something perfectly, I want to be perfect for you"  
Frank rolled them onto their sides and moaned softly. "Yeah, that's their name. Do you have one? Fuck, Gee, I want to do it so bad. Want to train you to be good for me, to come on command and be obedient." He caught his mouth in a hungry kiss. "But we need to talk about this. I need to know how far to push you."  
Gerard just nodded dumbly, he kissed Frank desperately. "I... I don't know... As far as I'll go" he mumbled.   
Frank shook his head. "I need something to start with. Some idea of what you've been craving." He cupped Gerard's cheek. "You must have thought about this. So tell me, what is it you imagine when you think about it? You know how much I love it when you talk to me," he purred.

Gerard chewed on his lip. "I want you make me do things for you, like even bring you coffee or something. And... Just, make me your property, that's all I want to be"  
"Gerard. Just... /Gerard/." Frank groaned. "You're killing me, man. It's like every time I think you can't get any hotter you do something like this." He took a deep breath. "Okay, we'll try it out, and we'll use the traffic light system to see how we like it. And if at any time you want to stop, or make things different, or, hell, even if you want me to order you around /more/ or in a different way... Just tell me so, okay?"  
Gerard nodded quickly and eagerly. "Yes, I will, thank you, Frankie" he hugged Frank tightly. "When can we try?" He asked quickly. "I want to... As soon as possible"  
Frank snorted. "Hey, don't thank me. I want this just as much as you do. If anything, I should be the one thanking you." He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "Mmh, well, you gave me this boner that ain't going to take care of itself." He giggled his pot giggle, then became serious once again. He laid back on his stomach, one arm behind his head. "Arms behind your back, crossed at the wrists. Suck me off," he whispered hotly.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard settled between Frank's legs and crossed his arms behind his back just like he was told and leaned down to wrap his lips around Frank's cock.   
Frank cupped the back of his head. "Look at me," he instructed him. "You're always to look at me. I don't give a shit if everyone else wants their sluts to look to the floor. The floor doesn't own you, /I/ do, and I want you to be paying attention to /me/."  
Gerard nodded as much as he could and looked up at Frank as he began to suck his cock, his cheeks hollowing as he did so.   
"That's a good boy..." Frank let out a long breath. He rocked up into Gerard's mouth, fucking it slowly.

Gerard moaned encouragingly around him and did his best to give Frank a look that was as innocent as possible. He flicked his tongue against the tip of Frank's cock then licked it slowly.   
Frank groaned. "Fuck, your face. You're fucking obscene." His fingers tightened on Gerard's hair, controlling the movements of his head.  
Gerard's lips stretched as he tried to smiled, he sucked as much as he could whilst Frank moved his head.   
Frank's hand moved to cup Gerard's cheek to feel it hollow as he sucked. "You love that, don't you..."  
Gerard hummed his approval and swirled his tongue around Frank's cock.   
Frank threw his head back, his mouth open around a moan.  
Gerard took all of Frank's cock into his mouth and breathed in through his nose.   
Frank tugged on Gerard's hair. "Fuck, the way you can just take it like that..."  
Gerard groaned and sucked as hard as he could, then bobbed his head up and down.   
Frank felt himself getting closer, his body tensing up. "Gonna come so far down your throat... Do you want to swallow it, slut?"  
Gerard moaned loudly and looked Frank right in the eye.   
Frank meet Gerard's eyes, and the knowledge that he was just as much into this as he was sent him over the edge. He came, arching up into Gerard's mouth and throwing his head back.  
Gerard swallowed every drop then pulled off with a wide grin and nuzzled Frank's tummy. 

Still panting, Frank reached down to stroke Gerard's hair. "God, that was amazing," he groaned. "You're incredible." He smiled sunnily at him.  
Gerard leaned into the touch. "Why thank you" he said playfully, his arms stayed behind his back.   
"You can stop having your arms behind your back. C'me here," Frank whispered sweetly. He always felt cuddly after a good orgasm.  
Gerard grinned and glomped Frank, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly.   
Frank giggled his pot giggle and hugged him back. "You're too fucking cute for someone so slutty. I love it." He kissed Gerard sweetly.  
Gerard could only giggle happily and kissed back playfully.   
Frank covered Gerard's face with kisses. He felt light and happy, his chest full of love and affection. He could feel Gerard's erection against his belly, and he wiggled under him, snickering. "Got a little a something for me?"  
Gerard bit his lip and moaned softly. "I wouldn't say it's /that/ little but yeah, it's all yours"  
Frank laughed. "I'm only teasing you. I love your big, pretty dick." He wrapped his fist around it. "And you know what I love the most about it? That it's /mine/" he purred.  
Gerard gasped softly. "All yours, sweetheart, I promise"   
Frank grinned against his cheek. "My pretty boy and his pretty pretty dick..." He kissed Gerard's cheek and stroked him slowly.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Thank you..." 

"I'm fucking crazy about you," Frank whispered. "I want to make all your fantasies come true. I want to hurt you and tease you and see the way you smile when I do it."  
Gerard gasped and moaned and stared right into Frank's eyes. "I love you, fuck, oh please" he mumbled, he bucked his hips, fucking Frank's fist.   
Frank removed his hand from around Gerard's erection and wrapped his arms around his waist instead. "Rubs yourself against me, come on. Show me how desperate my boy is for it."  
Gerard whined needily and started rubbing himself off on Frank's hip. "Oh god, Frankie"  
Frank cupped Gerard's ass and squeezed his cheeks. "So fucking hot. My slutty boy..."  
"Will you finger me, please?" Gerard asked quietly.   
"Anything for my slutty boy." Frank rolled them around until Gerard was the one behind him. He slicked his fingers up and reached between his legs to push two fingers in.  
Gerard groaned and pressed himself against the touch. "Fuck"  
Frank took Gerard back in his fist, stroking him in time with the way his fingers were rubbing Gerard's sweet spot.   
Gerard arched his back and panted. "You're too good to me"

"No, I'm not. You're mine to spoil rotten, Gerard Way." Frank purred. "And I love taking you apart like this..." He rubbed the tip of Gerard, spreading the precome around and fucking him with three fingers now.  
Gerard whimpered and bit his lip, he grabbed onto Frank's hair. "I... I love it too" he breathed out.   
"I'm going to make you come so hard..." Frank growled. He nipped a mark onto his neck. "You should make the most out of this orgasm, slut. Maybe I won't let you come again for weeks. Or maybe I will. Maybe I won't stop stroking you after you come, keep touching you until you're so oversensitive you cry, and you won't do a thing to stop me, will you, slut?"  
Gerard cried out and his toes curled. "Yes! Please, Frankie! Oh, please, do anything you want to me"  
"Such a needy little slut..." Frank purred. He was touching Gerard just the way he liked it, trying to coax more of those noises out of him. "So eager to obey me..."  
Gerard groaned and closed his eyes. "I... I love it" he murmured and rolled his hips uncontrollably.   
Frank squeezed Gerard and swiped his thumb over the tip of his erection. "Are you going to come for me like a good slut?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, I'm so close" he bit his lip hard. "Please, just a little more"  
Frank fucked him with three fingers, nudging his sweet spot again and again and stroking him hard and fast. "An after this, you'll be my obedient whore, serving me and doing everything I tell you to," he growled. "Come on, baby, do it. Come for me."

Gerard opened his eyes again and gasped, his nails dug into Frank's scalp as he moaned his name and came all over Frank's hand and his own chest.   
Frank kept stroking him through it, slowing down as the last aftershocks ran through Gerard's body. "That's my good boy," he purred.  
Gerard body shook a little then he relaxed and panted. "Mmmm, yeah... Oh..."  
Frank gathered all of Gerard's come in his hand and then raised it to Gerard's lips. "Lick it clean," he ordered him.  
Gerard nodded and licked Frank's hand clean eagerly.   
Frank hummed. "That's my dirty slut. That's how you should be used."  
"Yeah... It's how I want to be used" Gerard whispered. "Thank you"  
"My pleasure." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Now come on," he nudged him. "We're going to take a shower, because baths don't work out for us."  
Gerard giggled happily. "And showers do?"   
"Meh, we'll see." Frank pressed a slow, deliberate kiss to Gerard's neck. "C'me on, get up."  
"Mmmm" Gerard sighed. "I don't wanna move"  
Frank snorted. "Come oooon!" He gave Gerard's ass a playful slap.  
"Do that again" Gerard smirked. 

Frank smirked. "Maybe I will, if you're good. Come on, get up."  
Gerard pouted and got up. "Fine, fine, I'm up" he walked to the bathroom.   
Frank took a few seconds to enjoy the sight of Gerard's ass and then followed him out of the bed.  
"Don't stare, Iero, it's rude" Gerard chuckled.   
"You love it," Frank purred, following him into the bathroom. "You love being the center of attention."  
"Hmmmm, you're still rude" Gerard beamed. "Although, I don't really mind."  
Frank hugged Gerard from the back and kissed the back of his neck. "Sorry for being rude, love."  
Gerard smiled. "Mmmmmm can't be mad at you, flower, not when you call me love"  
Frank pressed a loud kiss to Gerard's cheek. "You're too kind."  
"I know" Gerard sighed dramatically. "I can't help it!"  
"My sweet boy." Frank slapped Gerard's ass. "Come on, get in the shower."


	3. The collar

Gerard got in the shower and turned the water on.   
Frank got in the shower behind him. "I demand to be fondled. I mean, washed," he said with a cheeky smile as he closed the curtain.  
Gerard laughed. "You can have boy" he wiggled his eyebrows.   
"Uh?" Frank tilted his head. "What do you mean?"  
"Ummmm, I meant to say both... You can have both" Gerard blinked.   
"Oh! Awesome." Frank grinned. "So wash my hair?"  
"Yeah! Sure!" Gerard smiled and poured some shampoo into his hands before rubbing it into Frank's hair.   
Frank closed his eyes happily, enjoying the sensation.   
Gerard took strands of hair and washed them individually then massaged Frank's head. "You have a pretty face" he said playfully.   
Frank opened his eyes and smiled at Gerard. "You think so?"  
Gerard nodded and kissed Frank's nose. "Yes. Very pretty" he smiled. "Close your eyes again, rinsing time."

Frank closed his eyes and threw his head back.  
Gerard moved the shower head so the water washed Frank's head.   
Frank shook his head like a wet dog, laughing. He caught a mouthful of water in his mouth and spit it at Gerard's chest.  
"Ewwwwwww" Gerard pouted and flailed.   
Frank hugged Gerard, giggling. "Dork." He poured some soap on his hands and cleaned Gerard's chest, his hands sliding over his skin. "There. All better now."  
Gerard smiled widely. "Oh, yeah, definitely all better now" he wrapped his arms loosely around Frank's neck.  
Frank stood on his toes to kiss Gerard's nose. "We should do this more often. I love touching you..."  
Gerard smiled warmly. "You do realise we've been doing this since we got together, right?"  
"Yeah, but I never get enough of touching you." Frank ran his hands over Gerard's back and shoulders, marveling at the texture of his skin.  
Gerard's lips stretched in a wide grin and he wrapped his arms tightly around Frank. "You're way too sweet"  
"It must be you rubbing off on me." Frank wiggled his eyebrows, a cheeky grin on his lips.  
"Maybe" Gerard chuckled.

Frank caught Gerard's mouth in a soft kiss. Then he slowly lowered himself to his knees, smiling devishly at Gerard as he poured more shower gel on his hands. "Got to wash the rest of you..." he purred.  
Gerard bit his lip hard. "Yeah? I think you should take you time down there" he nodded and ran a hand through Frank's hair.  
Frank smirked up at him and took him in his fist. He spread the gel around, washing him throughly, his strokes made slick with the foam and soap.  
Gerard moaned. "Oh, fuck, yeah, that's some good cleaning technique you've got there" he looked down at Frank.  
"You know me, man. I'm all about hygiene," Frank deadpanned. He cupped Gerard's balls in his other hand, spreading the lather around.  
Gerard chuckled a bit. "Mmm, I know you only get me clean so you can get me dirty again"  
"Could be," Frank admitted. He gave Gerard's hipbone a sharp nip. "But mostly I do it because no way I'm going to put in my mouth something that has been up my ass without washing it first." He stuck his tongue out at Gerard.  
Gerard whimpered sharply at the nip he received. Gerard grinned. "So, you're planning on putting your oh-so-beautiful mouth on me?"  
"Maybe." Frank grinned, slow and happy. "But I want you to do something for me, first."  
"Anything, Frankie" Gerard nodded quickly.  
Frank felt that familiar heat between his legs. "Good," he purred. "I want you to cross your arms at the wrists behind your back and close your eyes. Don't move."

Gerard did just as he was told and bit his lip, his breathing rate increased slightly with the excitement he was feeling.  
Frank rose to his feet and pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's lips. "I'll be right back," he whispered. "If you start feeling uncomfortable, you can open your eyes. Got it?"  
Gerard chewed on his lip. "How long will you be gone?" He asked shyly.  
"I'm going to pick something up from my bag, so only a couple of minutes." Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "Tell you what. Keep your eyes open, finish getting showered, and when you hear me knock on the door, close your eyes and put your arms behind your back."  
"A-are you sure? Because I can do it if it's only a little while" Gerard said quickly. "Really, I can"  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It might not always ruin it for you, but it does ruin it for me."  
Gerard blinked a few times as he opened his eyes and smiled a little, he nodded. "I'll finish showering then"  
"Good boy." Frank stood on his toes to kiss Gerard's nose again. "Remember to scrub yourself behind the ears!" he snickered, leaving the bathtub and closing the curtain behind himself. He went downstairs to get the thing...  
Gerard chuckled and finished showering, making sure he didn't miss any bit of skin, wanting to be all clean for Frank.  
A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Frank waited a few seconds, giving Gerard time to close his eyes and cross his arms behind his back as he had instructed him, and then walked into the bathroom.  
Gerard had done exactly as instructed. He stayed in the shower and closed his eyes, his arms were behind his back. He played with his fingers in anticipation. 

A gust of cold air hit Gerard's skin as Frank pulled the curtain open. He got in the bathtub and closed the curtain once again. "Good boy," he cooed. "Ready for your surprise?"  
Gerard shivered slightly. "Yes, sir, I'm ready" he said with excitement.  
"Good boy." There was a small splash of water as Frank knelt in front of him and then he took him between his lips. Only he was now wearing the lip ring he had had to remove when they had passed through the airport's security checkpoint.  
"Oh!" Gerard gasped and bit his lip hard. "Thank you, sir, I love this surprise" he moaned and closed his eyes more tightly.  
Frank flickered his tongue over the head of him. "So polite," he purred. He circled him with his lips, the ring a cold pressure against his sensitive skin, and started sucking.  
Gerard groaned, deep in his throat. "Oh.. Frankie, it feels so good"  
Frank made a pleased noise, his moan vibrating against Gerard's skin.  
Gerard threw his head back and curled his toes.  
Frank took Gerard deeper, moaning at the taste and feel of him, until his nose touched Gerard's hips.  
Gerard's hips twitched forward involuntarily. "S-sorry, sorry, sir" he panted.  
Frank took it without any problems, but he pulled back anyway. He wiped his mouth. "If you can't hold still, I'll have to hold you down. Stand with your back against the wall, arms above you," he ordered him.

Gerard nodded quickly and took a step back to lean against the wall, he raised his arms above his head and crossed them at the wrists again.  
Frank held Gerard's hips back and took him back in his mouth, licking the underside and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.  
Gerard's lips parted around a moan and his muscles tensed slightly.  
Frank took him all the way in, his throat contracting around the head.  
Gerard whimpered. "Fuck! Frankie!"  
Frank pulled back, lips tight around him as he sucked, the surface of his lip ring brushing his skin, and then he concentrated on the tip of Gerard's cock.  
"Ohmygodfuckthisisamazing" Gerard babbled helplessly.  
Frank made a noise that would had been a giggle hadn't his mouth been otherwise occupied. He sucked around him, stroking the rest and building up a steady friction.  
"Can I open my eyes? Am I allowed to see you?" Gerard breathed out.  
"Yeah, baby," Frank whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of him. "Look at me."  
Gerard opened his eyes and looked at Frank. "Oh god..."  
Frank winked an eye at Gerard. Then he sucked on him, making his cheeks hollow around his cock.  
"Ohgodohgodohgod" Gerard toes curled and he put his hands into fists. "You look perfect, fuck"  
Frank hummed, making encouraging noises. He bobbed his head, keeping his mouth tight around him and the suction steady.

"I think I might, oh, Frankie" Gerard's brain to mouth filter was gone, he didn't know what he was saying.  
Frank pulled back, licking the slit playfully. "You might what, slut?" he smirked wickedly at him.  
"Oh... I'm close, Frankie, so close" Gerard muttered.  
"Mmh," Frank released Gerard and sat back on his heels. "And what makes you think I'll let you come?"  
Gerard panted slightly and dropped his head. "S-surprise?"  
"Your surprise was the lip ring." Frank dragged his bottom lip over the underside of him, letting him feel it. "Not an orgasm."  
Gerard whispered as a quiver ran through his body. "Fuck, Frankie, please"  
"What if I make you choose?" Frank arched an eyebrow, his expression curious.  
"Make me choose between what?" Gerard asked.  
"What if I made you choose," Frank said slowly as he thought, "between coming... and making me come? What if only one of us could come right now?"  
"I'd choose to have you come" Gerard answered straight away. "Sir" he added for good measure.  
"Really?" Frank said, and couldn't keep from his face the way he felt his heart warm with affection. "Why?"

"Because I'm yours, sir and your pleasure comes before mine, it's more important for me that I do well for you than getting an orgasm out of it" Gerard nodded.  
"Aren't you sweet." Frank kissed Gerard's thigh softly and stood up. "My perfect little slut. Tell you what. I'll give you a chance to come." He took off his wristwatch and set up the chronometer. "You have thirty seconds to make yourself come. If you haven't come by then, you'll have to wait until tonight. Got it?" He said, handing him the watch.  
Gerard blinked then nodded quickly, he wrapped his fist around his cock and started stroking himself, he closed his eyes and moaned.  
Frank rested his hands on Gerard's hips, alternating between looking at Gerard's cock and his face. "So fucking pretty," he murmured. "You've got twenty seconds left."  
"Frankie..." Gerard whined needily. "I don't think I can" he muttered quietly.  
"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?" Frank purred into his ear. "You'll have to stay the whole day hard, wanting me so much, wanting to come but unable to... Oh, and you have ten seconds left."  
Gerard bit his lip and stroked himself more frantically but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Sir, please!"  
"Please what? Be quick. You have five seconds left..." Frank snickered. "Four, three, two..."  
Gerard stopped touching himself and panted. "I can't do it, I'm sorry, sir"

Frank's belly flooded with the warmth of arousal and power. "Don't apologize. Fuck, baby." Frank stood on his toes to kiss him deeply.  
Gerard kissed back desperately, moaning into Frank's mouth as his cock rubbed against Frank's tummy.  
"Ah-ah." Frank pushed Gerard's hips back against the wall. He gripped Gerard's hair and pulled his head back. "You were given a chance to come, and you didn't. You have to wait until tonight, remember?" Turning his hold of Gerard's hair more gentle, he added softly. "Unless you safeword. Do you remember it?"  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip. "Y-yes sir, I remember, I remember everything, I'll be so good for you, I want to wait"  
Frank kissed the corned of his lips. "That's a good boy. I'm proud of you," he whispered, his lips brushing Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard smiled happily. "Thank you, sir"  
Frank kissed him softly. He placed his hands on his shoulders and gently pressed down. "Now be a good boy and get me off."  
Gerard happily dropped to his knees. "Should I start slow or go right for it, sir?" Gerard asked as he looked up at Frank through his wet eyelashes.  
Frank was caught in the sight of Gerard looking up at him like that for a few seconds. He blinked. "Start slow. You may finger me."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard smiled and licked Frank's cock, base to tip.  
Frank sighed, a content smile on his lips.  
Gerard licked all around Frank's cock then flicked his tongue against the tip. 

Frank threw his head back, his lips parted as he panted. He looked down at Gerard and tangled his fingers in his hair.  
Gerard reached between Frank's legs to tease his hole with one finger. "Mmm, sir, I love your cock" he murmured then wrapped his lips around the head and sucked gently.  
Frank rested his back against the wall and parted his legs slightly. "I love your mouth," he replied. "Fuck, so good."  
Gerard kept his eyes on Frank's face as he slowly moved his mouth up Frank's cock taking more of his length.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek. He needed to touch him, needed to feel his skin under his own.  
Gerard licked the underside and pushed his finger slowly into Frank's hole.  
Frank's eyes fell closed and he groaned, low and throaty. "Faster," he instructed him.  
Gerard bobbed his head up and down on Frank's cock, sucking as he moved down and wriggled his finger inside of Frank before pushing another one in.  
Frank muttered a course. His hips mover jerkily, fucking Gerard's mouth. "Perfect little cocksucker," he panted.  
Gerard moaned around him and bent his fingers so they pressed into Frank's prostate. 

Frank threw his head back with a moan. "Keep doing that, keep doing it..." he ordered him, gripping Gerard's hair.  
Gerard massaged Frank's prostate. His lips stretched around Frank's cock as he tried to smile.  
Frank grasped at the wet tiles, trying to hold onto something. "Ah, fuck. Getting close," he moaned.  
Gerard grazed his teeth along Frank's cock gently and sucked hard.  
Frank arched up into his mouth and came with a low groan, his fingers tightening on Gerard's hair.  
Gerard groaned and swallowed Frank's cum, sucking gently until Frank was all done then he pulled off slowly.  
Frank shivered and released Gerard's hair. "Fuck..." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Come up here."  
Gerard stood up quickly. "Hello, sir, may I kiss you? Do you want to taste yourself on my tongue, sir?"  
"Mmh," Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, movements lazy and sleepy. "You know me too well, slut. Yeah, kiss me."  
"It's a good thing" Gerard murmured just before he pressed his lips against Frank's. He put his hands on Frank's hips.  
Frank kissed back happily, exploring Gerard's mouth with his tongue and humming at the taste.  
Gerard pressed himself close to Frank. "Mmmm, sir"

Frank gave Gerard's lips a quick kiss. He could feel Gerard's hardness pressed against his thigh.  
"Is there anything else you'd have me do, sir?" Gerard asked, lips brushing against Frank's as he spoke.  
"There is." Frank gave Gerard's bottom lip a playful nip. "Finish washing me."  
"Gladly" Gerard smiled and soaped up his hand then moved them around Frank's body, cleaning him.  
Frank relaxed under his touch, sighing happily.  
Gerard cleaned his front then legs and arms. "Turn around so I can get your back"  
Frank turned around. "I liked you better when you were calling me sir," he pouted over his shoulder.  
"Forgive me, sir" Gerard kissed the back of Frank's neck and proceeded to wash his back. "I won't forget my manners again"  
Frank smiled, pleased. "That's better." He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward.  
Gerard cleaned Frank's neck and behind his ears then bent down to do his private parts. 

Frank wiggled his ass playfully. "Like what you see?"  
"Oh yes, so much" Gerard gave Frank's ass a playful squeeze then quickly finished washing him and stood up. "All done"  
Frank grinned at him over his shoulder. He turned around. "Thank you," he said before giving Gerard a quick kiss. "Now let's get dried up before we use up California's entire water reserves."  
"Good idea" Gerard turned off the water then stepped out of the shower.  
Frank shook his wet hair from his eyes. "I need an haircut. Hand me a towel, will you?"  
Gerard passed Frank a towel. "Then go to the hairdresser?"  
Frank wrapped himself up with the towel. "I will. I just have to decide what I want my hair to look like. It has to be awesome and badass."  
"You already have your face for that" Gerard commented and started to dry himself off.  
Frank grinned. "Why, thank you." He hooked an arm around Gerard's neck and tugged him close to press a loud kiss on his cheek.  
Gerard giggled and nuzzled Frank's cheek quickly. "You're welcome"

Frank kissed his cheek again. "Hey, do you have any clean clothes I can borrow? I think I'm going to burn all of mine."  
"Yeah, help yourself to my wardrobe" Gerard shrugged with a smile, he walked out of the bathroom naked.  
Frank hung the towel from the doorknob and rummaged through Gerard's wardrobe. He found a red t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were a little loose on him. "I hope you're okay with me wearing these commando," he said, getting dressed.  
"Very okay" Gerard purred then chuckled. "Anyway..." He put his hands on his hips and chewed on his lip then cleared his throat. "Want me to stay naked or what?" He forced his voice to sound as casual as possible.  
Frank lifted his eyes from the sweatpants he was putting on. "Obviously." He grinned. "So, do you want to serve me or what?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yeah, I do"  
"Cool. Drop to your knees," Frank said, his voice going from playful and light to dark and low.  
Gerard dropped to his knees without question and looked up at Frank. 

Frank rested his hand on the back of Gerard's head. He could feel the heady thrill of power, arousing and intoxicating, his thoughts slowing down and focusing on Gerard as he entered the mindspace. "Tie up my sweatpants," he ordered him. He hadn't tied up the cord that adjusted the waistband of his sweatpants yet.  
"Good boy." Frank stroked Gerard's hair, his fingers gentle on his scalp. "If you are to serve me, you will stay on your knees unless I order you to do something that requires you stand up. You can stand up to go up and down the stairs, too, but the rest of the time you must crawl. Do you understand?"  
Gerard leaned into the touch and smiled lightly. "Yes, sir, I understand"  
"That's my good slut." Frank caressed Gerard's cheek. "If at any time you don't understand a command, you may ask me to clarify, but you are to speak to me in a respectful manner at all times. And one more thing," he said, lifting Gerard's chin.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded eagerly. He looked at Frank adoringly. "What is it, sir?"  
"None of that looking at the floor bullshit. I want you to look at /me/. I want you to remember it's me calling the shots, me deciding. And, more importantly," Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "I don't want you to hide that beautiful face from me."  
Gerard bit his lip and grinned. "Yes, sir, I will always look at you and wait for your orders"

Frank smiled down at him. "Good." He released his hair. "Now show me where your keep your sex toys."  
Gerard licked his lips and crawled over to a drawer, he opened it revealing, spreader bars, cuffs, bits of rope, a couple of vibrators and butt plugs, two blindfolds, a muzzle, a gag a riding crop and a whip.  
Frank followed him to the drawer. He crouched down as he inspected what it contained and took the whip out. "I thought you didn't enjoy being whipped?"  
Gerard chewed on his lip. "It's for Mikey" he said quietly.  
"Aw, that's kind of sweet." Frank smiled sweetly. "Do you ever top him?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Rarely, but it's happened so I keep it here for him"  
"Not gonna lie, that's really, really hot," Frank said with a dreamy smile.  
Gerard smiled and nodded. "He's very sexy when submissive"  
"You both are," Frank agreed. "And you're both hot when you're dominating."  
"You haven't seen me dominant yet, have you?" Gerard tilted his head to the side.  
"I saw you with Ray on drive to the airport, so you could say I got a little taste of it," he said, standing up straight. "I want to see more of that." He grinned to himself, amused. "You're turning me into a little voyeur."

Gerard giggled softly. "Well, I can be your exhibitionist whenever you want me to"  
"That's the spirit." Frank reached down to stroke Gerard's head. Still smiling slightly, he added, "Give me the riding crop."  
Gerard immediately gave the crop to Frank. "Here you go, sir"  
"Good boy." Frank took the riding crop. He examined it, frowning in concentration. He whipped it from side to side, testing its weight and elasticity. "You got yourself a good riding crop," he noted.  
Gerard bit his lip at Frank's demonstrations. "Thank you"  
Frank tested the ridding crop against his own bare arm, hitting himself at different angles and with different levels of speed and strength. He paused, riding crop raised. "Thank you what?" Frank looked down at him.  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard corrected himself quickly.  
Frank gently rested the end of the riding crop at the base of Gerard's spine and slid it up and down his back teasingly, caressing his skin with it. "I'll let it slip this time, but not again. You are to always address me as sir."  
Gerard nodded quickly and shivered. "Yes, sir. Always, sir"

"Good boy." Frank moved the crop down, until the handle was rubbing between Gerard's cheek, sliding cold and smooth against his hole. "Because if you don't speak to me with respect..." Suddenly, he lifted the crop and whipped it down again, leaving one stinging mark on one of Gerard's cheeks. "I will have to punish you."  
Gerard whimpered sharply as the crop hit him and he jumped slightly. "Yes, sir, I understand" he bit his lip hard and made sure to keep looking at Frank.  
"Good boy." Frank stuck the riding crop in the pocket of his sweatpants and rummaged through the drawer. "You have quite the collection..." he examined the buttplugs and the vibrators. Then he picked up the wrist and ankle cuffs. "I like these. Padded and lined. Good craftmanship. Show me your wrists."  
Gerard watched Frank, excitement in his eyes. He lifted his hands up to Frank, offering up his wrists.  
Frank opened the first of the cuffs and wrapped it around Gerard's wrists. He adjusted them, making sure they were loose enough by sticking a finger under them, and then did the same with his other wrist. "You look very pretty like this, slut. How does wearing these make you feel?"  
Gerard's heart sped up as the cuffs closed around his wrists. "It makes me feel very good, sir. Makes me feel even more yours"  
"That's because you are. Mine to use and to love," Frank whispered, crouching down in front of Gerard to kiss the palms of his hands.  
"I love you too, sir" Gerard murmured.  
Frank held Gerard's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "I always love you and you're always mine. Never forget that," he whispered.

Gerard swallowed. "Yes, sir, I'll always remember"  
Frank kissed Gerard softly on the lips. "Mine," he repeated. He released Gerard's head. "Sit on the floor, let me see your ankles."  
Gerard sat on his ass and stretched out his legs towards Frank.  
Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard's ankles. Then he wrapped the cuffs around them, adjusting them like he had down with the wrist cuffs. "There," he said, crouching in front of Gerard. "Now you look like a slut ought to. There's only one thing missing," he said, placing one gentle hand on Gerard's neck.  
Gerard gasped softly and closed his eyes. "A c-collar, sir? I want you to collar me, please"  
Frank nodded. "My collar." He kissed the curve of Gerard's neck, the spot where it met his collarbone. "I don't have a collar with me, pet. I'm sorry," he said, and he did seem sorry. "I was thinking we could use today to check out some websites someone recommended, order one online."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, please, I would love that!" He said, grinning. "May I know who recommended it?"  
Frank couldn't help but smile. Gerard's enthusiasm was infectious, and knowing that he was so eager to wear his collar, so eager to make that commitment, to be with him... "You're going to laugh." He stroked Gerard's hair. "It was Jepha."  
Gerard chuckled. "Seriously? Why were you talking to Jepha about collars?"

Frank shrugged with a sheepish grin. "We used to mess around. And he's also a vegetarian, so. I figured he'd know where to get vegan collars."  
"Oooooh" Gerard nodded. "I see" he smiled. "Can we look on the website now?" He asked quietly.  
Frank nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. He kissed Gerard again, soft and gentle. "God, I've been dying to," he said, giggling. He stood up. "Go fetch your laptop. You can stand up."  
Gerard got up on his feet and went off to get the laptop, he brought it over to Frank and dropped to his knees again.  
"Good boy." Frank stroked Gerard's hair. He leaned against the wall, sitting with his legs crossed, and opened and turned on the laptop. "C'me here. So, do you have any idea of what you want?"  
Gerard sat closely next to Frank and shook his head slowly. "I just want something that will tell everyone who sees it that I'm yours, sir"  
Frank gave him a small smile. "You can call me Frank, too," he whispered. "I reserve my right to change my mind later, but for now you can call me Frank." The laptop made a noise as he opened windows. He typed Gerard's password and clicked on the internet browser.  
Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "Thank you, Frank, may I call you Frankie or flower?"  
Frank laughed. "I give you a hand and you take the whole arm. Yeah, what the hell." He snorted. "Call me whatever you want, love."  
Gerard giggled and kissed Frank's cheek again. "Thank youuuuu, Frankieeeee" he said playfully. 

Fran laughed. "Cute." He entered his e-mail and found the message Jepha had sent him. "Okay, let's do this," he said, clicking the first link. He clicked on the 'Advanced search' option and starting ticking boxes. "Pleather or recycled leather, lined, padded, with a D ring," he said outloud, looking at Gerard. "Anything else?"  
"Hmmmm, I don't know... I think that's it" Gerard said quietly, he chewed on his lip. "I've never looked at collars properly, I don't know what to look for or anything..."  
"Have you ever been collared before?" Frank said, just as quietly.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Y-yeah... But it wasn't like that..." He blinked.  
Frank tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He blinked. "Fuck. We haven't really-- We haven't really talked about your past relationships."  
"There's no need to talk about them, is there?" Gerard blinked a little confused.  
"I don't know. I guess in some ways, I don't really care. It doesn't matter if I'm not the first one you do this with, so long as you're mine, now." Frank blew his hair off his eyes.  
"Well, when I was collared before... It wasn't like...." Gerard rubbed his face. "It didn't have a deeper meaning...."  
Frank leaned back against the wall and nodded. "It was just a collar, as opposed to... a Collar."  
"Yeah... So you know what I mean?" Gerard smiled hopefully. 

"Yeah, I think so," Frank nodded. He shifted, leaning closer. "This collar... It's a promise, you know. It means that I'll be there for you, that I will protect you and love you and be as yours as you are mine." He lowered his eyes. "I don't know if you're ready for that kind of commitment but... The offer is there."  
Gerard cupped Frank's face and looked him right in the eye. "I am ready, I want to be with you forever and I love you and I am yours so, this time, this collar means something, okay? It didn't before.... I wasn't the first to wear those collars and I most likely wasn't the last, this one is different, I want it to be different"  
A soft smile appeared on Frank's face. "I love you, Gerard Arthur Way, and I want to spend my entire fucking life with you," he whispered.  
Gerard giggled softly. "Is it just me or is this getting more and more like a wedding ceremony? We should stop before a wild priest appears out of nowhere"  
Frank snorted and threw his head back, laughing. "What is this, fucking pokemon? A wild priest appeared." His shoulders shook as he laughed. He clicked on 'search'. "Okay, let's see what this site has to offer."  
Gerard giggled. "Pokemon is cool" he nodded.  
"It is. I have to find my old game boy." Frank nodded. He clicked through the results, looking for something that caught his eye. One collar did. It was simple, black with a D ring in the front and straps to adjust it. It would match with Gerard's wrist and ankle cuffs, and it came with a leash. "How about this one?"

Gerard took a look and nodded. "Yeah, I like it" he grinned widely and glomped Frank.  
Frank shifted to accommodate the sudden hug, giggling and almost falling to the floor.  
Gerard pressed kisses all over Frank's face. "I'm excited"  
"I am, too!" Frank said, giddy with happiness. He pushed the laptop to the floor next to them and giggled under Gerard's onslaught.  
Gerard nuzzled Frank's neck and licked his cheek.  
Frank snickered. "I like you like this," he said. He cupped the back of Gerard's neck, scratching it playfully.  
Gerard purred softly. "Like me like what?" He asked.  
"Playful." Frank stretched his neck up to kiss Gerard. "/Happy/."  
"You make me happy, Frankie" Gerard whispered.  
Frank could think of a thousand words to say - about how Gerard had dragged himself out of a depression that had had him nearly suicidal, and done it on his own, about how brave he was - but that was better saved for another moment. He kissed him, quick and sweet. "You make me happy, too."  
Gerard grinned widely and kissed Frank's cheek. "We're two really lucky guys then, aren't we?"

"Very, very lucky." Frank hugged Gerard tight. "God, I fucking love you," he said against his cheek, grinning.  
"I love you too" Gerard giggled. "Now, come on, let's order"  
Frank rolled around until he was on his stomach on the floor. He started going through the whole process of ordering. "Thank fucking heavens for paypal," he said. He handed Gerard the computer. "Type your address."  
"Mmmhmm" Gerard typed his address quickly. "All done!" He smiled.  
"Aaaand...!" Frank finished placing the order. "All done! I paid extra for the urgent delivery, so it should be here by tomorrow."  
"Oh, you shouldn't spoil me like that, Frankie" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek quickly and winked.  
"I like spoiling my pretty boy." Frank cooed, turning around so he was on his back on the floor. "Plus, if you think I don't want this just as much as you do, you're crazy." He chuckled.  
"I'm not crazy.... Maybe" Gerard looked around.  
"You are, you crazy bastard." Frank giggled. "That's okay. We're all mad around here!" he said in a spooky voice, manic grin and eyes wide.  
Gerard laughed happily. "We're mad and we love it!"  
Frank squeezed Gerard's middle. "Hell yeah, we do." He nuzzled his shoulder. He spent a few minutes like that, hugging the other man and enjoying the closeness, before the doorbell rang. "Must be from the grocery store." He nudged Gerard. "Get up."


	4. Wait

Gerard got up quickly. "I'll eh... Stay here?"  
Frank smirked. "Why so shy all of sudden, Gee? You're such a little exhibitionist. Don't you want the delivery man to see you like this?" He kept a straightface for a few seconds and then started laughing. "Kidding, kidding, man." He kissed him. "Yeah, stay here for five minutes and then come downstairs. And remember the rules." He winked an eye at him as he stood up.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard purred and kissed Frank's cheek then added in a whisper. "I don't mind him seeing me like this but I thought you might."  
Frank's smiled softened. "I don't want you to be seen in a situation I can't control. Your safety comes first, always," he whispered. The doorbell rang again, and he rolled his eyes. "See you later," he said, and went downstairs.  
Gerard waited patiently upstairs until he heard the man leave then walked down the stairs, he got on his knees and crawled over to Frank.   
Frank had put the paper bags on the kitchen counter and had taken the ingredients for the salad out of the bag. "Welcome back, slut," he said, reaching down to pet his hair. "Are you ready to serve me?"  
"Yes, sir" Gerard leaned into the touch and smiled. "What do you need me to do?"

"Put this stuff in their proper place," Frank said, gesturing to the paper bags of groceries. "You can stand up for this. I'll check to see if you did a good job."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded and set about doing his job happily.   
"Good boy," Frank praised him. While Gerard worked, he set out to fix a salad. Just as promised, it only had a little bit of green.  
"What will be in the salad, sir?" Gerard asked as he worked.   
"I thought you didn't want to know?" Frank teased him. He continued peeling an orange as he talked. "It's got rocket, and cherry tomatoes, gouda, pomegranate, orange pieces, dates, walnuts, thyme..." he started listing the ingredients. “If there's anything of that you don't like, you better tell me now."  
"I don't even know what half of that is..." Gerard mumbled.   
"You'll see." Frank said simply. "Are you finished with the task I gave you, slut?"  
Gerard put the last thing in place and got on his knees again. "I am now, sir"  
"That's my good boy." Frank gave the salad its finishing touches. "Set the table on the living room's coffee table, then wait on your knees by it for me," he instructed him.

"Yes, sir" Gerard stood up and got cutlery and plates then set them down on the table. "Would you like me to pour us something to drink, sir?" He asked.   
"Good thinking. I like when you go beyond your duty to serve me." Frank said approvingly, picking up the salad bowl. "Get juice for me and whatever you want for yourself."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard poured Frank a glass of juice and got a can of coke for himself then brought both over to the table then knelt by it.   
Frank brought the salad bowl to the coffee table and sat on the couch. He took a cushion and put it on the floor, next to his bare feet. "Serve the food. Once you are done, you may sit on the cushion to eat."  
Gerard put some salad on both plates then put his can and his own plate on the floor and sat down.   
Frank rested a hand on the back of Gerard's neck, stroking his nape as he started eating. "So, what do you think?" he said around a mouthful of salad.  
Gerard tried some and made a pleased noise. "It's very good, sir"  
"Told you you'd like it." Frank grinned and continued eating.  
Gerard smiled and ate some more happily.   
Frank continued eating. "See? This is better than the junk food we always end up eating when we're touring. I'm going to teach you to cook, and I'll have Brian add this clause in our contract so we're brought fresh produce every few days and you can cook for me."  
Gerard smiled lightly. "I don't think I will be very good at it, sir" he looked down at his plate. 

"Why is that, slut?" Frank tugged on Gerard's hair playfully.  
"I don't have the natural talent for it like you seem to" Gerard replied.   
"I think you're overestimating..." Frank trailed off and did a double take. "Aren't you forgetting to say something?"  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir, please forgive me, sir" Gerard said quickly and chewed on his lip.   
"I can't do that, slut. You know I need to punish you first. Stand up, hands on the table." Frank ordered.  
Gerard nodded and did as he was told, he dropped his head down.   
Frank left his now empty dish on the table and stood up. He took the riding crop out of his pocket. "Since it was the first time, I'll let you get away with only five. Count them out loud for me," he said.  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir" Gerard said quickly.   
Frank drew the riding crop over his ass, caressing it sensually before lifting it and snapping it forward. He didn't use his whole strength, not even close, but he did it hard enough to make it sting and burn a little.

Gerard whimpered softly and screwed his eyes shut. "O-one" he mumbled quietly.   
"One, what?" Frank tutted. "Forgetting already, slut? Maybe I should add five more to your count."  
"One, sir, fuck, I'm so sorry, sir" Gerard silently cursed himself.   
"I'll just give you five. Don't forget again." Frank said, voice stern. The riding crop hit his backside again, a little to the left of the last mark.  
Gerard gasped. "Two, sir" he said as soon as he was smacked.   
The third hit came soon after, barely giving time Gerard to breath. Afterward, Frank dragged the tip of the riding crop over his reddened skin.  
"Three, sir" Gerard whimpered and clawed at the table.   
The fourth hit came a few seconds later. Frank stroked Gerard's skin, pressing lightly on the fresh bruises.  
"Four, sir" Gerard's voice came out as a bare whisper.   
Frank lifted the riding crop a fifth time, but didn't bring it down. Instead he waited, and waited...  
Gerard tensed. "S-sir?" He asked shyly.   
Frank brought the riding crop one last time, hitting him across the marks he had left before.

Gerard let out a sound that was between a scream and a moan. "Five, sir!"  
Frank pocketed the riding crop once again. "Very good. That's my sweet boy." He helped Gerard straighten up and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be good from now on, aren't you?"  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded quickly and bit his lip. "Am I forgiven now?" He asked quietly.   
"Yeah, you are." Frank wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the side of his face. "I forgive you, love."  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard hugged Frank tightly but moved his hips backwards.   
"Little tease." Frank grinned against his cheek. He was half-hard inside his sweatpants, even after all the times he had come that day.  
"I'm sorry, sir, I don't mean to be" Gerard said but he was smiling.   
"Yeah, you do," Frank bit on Gerard's throat. "Greedy little cocktease," he growled. "Always want everyone's attention on you. But I wonder if you want to go down this road right now," he continued, rubbing his groin against Gerard's bruised ass. "You can't come until later tonight, remember?"  
Gerard groaned deeply and pressed his ass back against Frank's crotch. "All I want is to serve you, sir"  
"Oh, really? Even if I fuck you and use your ass to get myself off without letting you come?" Frank growled, voice low and throaty.  
"Yes, sir, use me however you like, please, let me be good for you, sir" Gerard whispered.   
"Very well." He stepped back. "Go upstairs. Get the lube and bring it here. The rules I gave you still apply."

"Yes, sir" Gerard grinned and gracefully knelt again, he crawled over to the stairs then stood up to walk up them, he crawled again when he was retrieving the lube too, even though Frank couldn't see him. When he was downstairs again he put the little bottle in his mouth and crawled back to Frank.   
Frank used that time to get undressed. He took his time, discarding every item and folding it carefully (but leaving the riding crop on the coffee table), getting deeper into the headspace. When Gerard came in he was sitting on the couch, arms spread over the backrest. His lips curled into a grin when he saw Gerard carrying the bottle in his mouth. "You look good with something in your mouth. Maybe I'll gag you after this. For now, I want to hear your moans," he purred, eyes dark. He extended his hand, waiting for Gerard to give him the bottle.  
Gerard breath quickened at the sight Frank made, he carefully dropped the bottle in Frank's palm. "What would you like me to do now, sir?"  
Frank took the bottle and stood up. "Lay on the couch face up, and hold your legs up."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard quickly obliged. He bent his legs and held them up by the back of his knees.   
Frank poured some lube on his fingers and knelt on the couch between his legs. He rubbed between Gerard's cheeks before pushing two fingers into him. "Do you know why I picked this position?" he said conversationally while he rubbed Gerard's prostate.  
Gerard moaned and pressed his head into the couch. "N-no, sir" he breathed out and did his best to press more into the touch. 

Frank pressed Gerard's hips down, forcing him still. His fingers prodded deeper into him, rubbing and stretching and filling him. "I did it because this way you won't be able to rub against the couch." He smirked. "But then again, you don't need to do that, do you? You're such a little slut, such a filthy, greedy /whore/, that you could come from this alone. Isn't that true, bitch?" he said pleasantly.  
"Yes! Yes, sir, I could" Gerard moaned out. "I'm your slut, your bitch, sir" he bit his lip and let out a needy whine. "I'm so greedy.... Greedy for your cock, sir"   
Frank groaned. "Damn fucking right, you are. You can't even help it. You were made to be used like a slut, to be a warm tight hole to fuck." He pushed a third finger into him and fucking him with them. "So greedy for my cock."  
"Oh, sir" Gerard moaned. "Please, fuck me, use me, I'm ready, sir, please" he babbled. "Need you, sir"  
Frank took his fingers out of him and slicked himself. He guided the head of his erection to Gerard's entrance and pushed in with one smooth thrust. "Are you sure you're going to be able to hold off coming while I fuck you?" he growled, touching his forehead to Gerard's.  
Gerard groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, when he reopened them, he was staring right into Frank's eyes. "Yes, sir, I can do it"  
Frank gave Gerard a short but hungry kiss. "I plan to make it very, very hard for you." He smirked. He slid back and then pushed back in, fucking into him hard and fast.  
Gerard arched his back and moaned continuously. "Sir! You feel so good"  
"You love that, don't you? Love it when I fuck you like you're worthless, when I use you to get myself off..." Frank panted with the effort of pushing in and out of him. "Can you feel the couch on the bruises on your ass?"

Gerard groaned and his legs tensed. "Yes, sir I love it" he said quickly. "I can feel it and it feels so good, sir"  
Frank gripped Gerard's hips, fingers digging into his skin. "That's the second reason why I made you lay on your back." He grunted. "Want to know the third?"  
"Yes, sir, please tell me" Gerard rushed his words out.   
"The third one," Frank gripped Gerard's hair and tugged his face close to his own, his thrusts becoming almost brutal yet precise, hitting Gerard's sweet spot again and again, "Was that I wanted to see your face. Wanted to see you lying there and moaning for it like a slut."  
Gerard's mouth opened as he gasped and panted. "Sir, fuck.... I moan like a slut for" his speech was cut off by one of said slutty moans. "For you because you make it feel so... Perfect"  
Frank pushed Gerard's legs closer to his chest, almost bending him in half to fuck him harder. "Fuck, Gee... No one can make you feel this good. It doesn't matter how many people I share you with, how many I allow to use your hole, you're always /mine/," he growled.  
"Yesyesyesyesyes" Gerard almost sobbed. "I'm all yours sir, I was made for you"   
Frank dropped sloppy, clumsy kisses all over Gerard's face. "Mine, mine, mine, oh fuck, I'm getting close... Clench for me, slut. Clench and talk to me..."  
Gerard complied and clench hard around Frank's cock. "Sir... Fuck, come inside me, please, I want you to fill me up, sir. I want to feel your cum sliding down my thigh as I serve you so I feel like the slut I am"  
Frank gave one last, sharp thrust, his body tensing up and a groan leaving his lips as Gerard sent him over the edge. He gripped the backrest of the couch and leaned against it as he tried to catch his breath.

Gerard moaned at the sensation of being filled. "Th-thank you, sir" he whispered and forced himself to stay in position.   
"You're welcome," Frank smiled sleepily at him and pressed a soft kiss to his knee. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm feeling amazing, sir" Gerard smiled.   
"Yeah?" Frank beamed at him. "How are your cuffs? Do you need to take them off for a little while?"  
"No, sir" Gerard replied, his smile widened. "I'm absolutely fine"  
"Good." Frank leaned down to kiss him on the lips, slow and sweet. He never, ever could be as mean after coming.  
Gerard kissed back softly and wrapped his legs gently around Frank's body.   
Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth, stroking his sides and hips. He could feel Gerard's erection against his belly, and it filled him with a bubbly sort of excitement.  
Gerard slowly licks Frank's lips. "I love you" he murmured.   
"Love you too," Frank's answer was immediate and sincere. His lips parted under Gerard's tongue.  
Gerard slowly licked his way into Frank's mouth, smiling, he closed his eyes.   
Frank kissed back, making soft, happy noises against his lips.  
Gerard wrapped himself tightly around Frank and almost clung to him.   
Frank pulled their lips apart with one last kiss. "Mmh. You're so pretty," he cooed. He reached down to give his erection a teasing stroke.

Gerard gasped softly. "Frankie...." He breathed. "Please.... Please don't tease too much"  
"Aw, but you look so cute when you're all needy and desperate." Frank purred. His fingers slid down to stroke between his cheeks, rubbing his hole. "Spread your cheeks for me, slut," he said lovingly.  
"Y-yes, sir" Gerard whined out and moved his hands to his ass to spread the cheeks apart.   
"That's a good little slut," Frank cooed. He lowered himself to look at him. "Your hole is all used and wet and puffy. I love it." He rubbed the rim, and then pushing a finger into him.  
Gerard bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tightly, he let out a moan. "I'm glad my hole pleases you, sir"   
"So hot." Frank pushed his fingers in and out of Gerard, pulling his cum out with them.  
Gerard groaned loudly and moved his hips down on Frank's fingers.   
"Fuck, look at your pretty little hole, smeared with my come." Frank leaned down and licked some of the come he had pulled out off Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard quivered, feeling way more sensitive than usual with how aroused he was. "Thank you, sir.... Oh... Oh, please"   
"Please what, slut?" Frank flickered his tongue over Gerard's entrance, licking around it and over it.  
"M-more" Gerard barely gasped out through a moan. 

"Are you sure about that? No matter how long I rim you for, you're still going to have to wait until tonight to come..." Frank said in a sing song voice.  
"I'm just..... Sir, I'm so desperate..." Gerard murmured.   
"Aw. Poor slutty boy." Frank giggled. He pushed two fingers into him. "What would you do to earn my permission to come?"  
"Anything!" Gerard almost shouted. "Anything, sir, I swear, please"   
"Ah, but I can get you to do anything anyway." Frank smirked. He kissed the corner of Gerard's lips. "You're such a needy, obedient slut, you'll do anything you're told. You're going to have to try harder than that."  
"Just tell me what to do, order me at your will..." Gerard begged.  
"I gave you my order. My order was to /wait/." Frank fucked him with two fingers, deliberately avoiding his prostate. "Mmh, but maybe I will give you a chance. A chance, and a choice."  
Frank stilled his fingers inside Gerard's ass. "You can come now, but in exchange for that, you won't be able to come during the skype call, and I plan to tease you to /tears/ during that one."

Gerard chewed on his lip then nodded slowly. "I want to come now, sir"  
"Very well." Frank kissed Gerard quickly and then wrapped his fist around his erection, fucking him with three fingers. He giggled. "You're so needy."  
Gerard's moan was full of relief. "Fuck.... Feels so good, Frankie...."  
Frank removed his fingers from inside him and slapped the inside of his thigh. "What was that, slut? What did you call me?" he snickered.  
Gerard almost sobbed at the loss. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to... I'm just... Feels so good I can't think" he swallowed. "Please don't stop, sir, please"  
"I'm sorry, baby, but I have to punish your for that." However, going by Frank's grin, he was anything but sorry. He stopped stroking him and gripped Gerard's chin. "I can't let you forget your place, can I? If you're going to be a bad, disobedient whore, I'll just have to treat you like one."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard said quietly. He let out a needy moan. "Can I come, sir? Please"  
"Do you think you earned the privilege?" Frank growled, tugging on Gerard's hair to force his head back. "Color?" he asked, more softly.  
Gerard shook his head. "I'm sorry I was a bad whore, sir I just need to" he said quickly. "I'm green" he added qiuietly.   
Frank shook his head. "I need to punish you. If you're able to come while I spank you, you may, but I will not touch your cock nor let you touch it."  
"Yes, sir. I can learn” Gerard nodded quickly then moved to bend over Frank's knee. He put his arms behind his back as he was told.   
"I might still turn you into a good whore after all." Frank took Gerard's erection and put it between his own bare thighs, trapping it there so he wouldn't be able to get any friction.

"Yes, sir, I'll be so good for you" Gerard's mouth said the words before he thought about them, they simply came automatically.   
"That's a good boy. Since you're so willing to be a good whore for me, I'll let you choose your punishment." Frank picked up the riding crop from the coffee table. "I can hit you twenty times with my bare hand here..." He stroked the curve of Gerard's ass. "Or I can hit you five times with the riding crop..." He parted Gerard's cheek and rubbed the end of the riding crop against his entrance. "Here."  
Gerard shivered when the crop touched his entrance. "Sir.... I...." He swallowed and chewed on his lip for a moment. "Five times with the riding crop" he said eventually.   
Frank smiled to himself. "Good choice. And remember, I'll be making you a favor by teaching you a lesson." The riding crop slid as gently as a lover's between his cheek. "So I expect you to thank me after every hit. Do you understand, slut?"  
Gerard's breath quickened. "Yes, sir, I will, thank you for teaching me" he nodded quickly and bit his lip.   
"That's my bitch." Frank lifted the riding crop. "Pull your cheeks apart. Show me your hole."  
Gerard did as he was told without question and shifted slightly to be able to keep himself up.   
"Very good." Frank ran a hand down his spine. "Now. Count." He raised the riding crop and brought it down. Heat and stinging pain burst on his sensitive entrance.  
Gerard cried out, loud and high pitched. "One, sir. Thank you, sir"  
"Good boy." Frank rubbed a finger over his hole. "How did that feel, whore?"

"It hurts, sir" Gerard whimpered.   
"Good hurt or bad hurt?" Frank asked softly.  
"Good hurt, sir" Gerard nodded.   
"Good." Frank's lips curled into a smirk. "You might as well enjoy your punishment, if you're going to be a bad whore." Snap! The riding crop hit that spot once again.  
Gerard screamed as the crop connected with the sensitive flesh. "Two, sir" he said quickly. "Thank you, sir" he added quietly.   
Frank ran the end of the crop all over his sore bottom, over the bruises on his skin and between his cheeks. "You scream so prettily, slut. That alone makes me want to keep you, even if you're a dirty, disobedient whore."  
Gerard quivered and nodded weakly. "Thank you for keeping me, sir'   
"Yeah, don't forget to thank me." Frank brought the riding crop down again. All the blows were aimed at the same spot, the same square inch of skin. His entrance was starting to look red and swollen. "No one else would keep around such a bad, disobedient whore. You're so useless, I might as well get myself a vibrator."  
"Three, thank you, sir" Gerard's voice sounded broken. "No, please, sir, I can put my cock to good use, please, I'll be good, sir, oh... Fuck, I think I'm going to come...."  
"Why would I let you? A vibrator stays hard all the time, it doesn't need to come, and it's always ready to be used, whereas you are just a worthless, disobedient whore who can't even do what he's told." Frank growled, bringing his riding crop down twice in quick succession. "Come."

Gerard tried to gasp out a reply, he tried to count and thank his master but all that escaped his mouth was a raw scream as came on Frank's leg.   
Frank dropped the riding crop on the couch next to himself and rubbed Gerard's back, making soft, shushing noises. "That's it. That's my boy."  
Gerard clutched onto Frank's leg tightly and took deep shaky breaths.   
"Relax, love. You did great." Frank stroked Gerard's hair, tucking it behind his ear.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Thank you, s-sir... I... I want to hug you, may I? Please...' He whispered.  
"I'd love that. Can you sit up?" Frank asked gently, offering his hand to help Gerard up.  
Gerard ignored the question and simply threw his arms around Frank's neck and climbed into his lap, straddling him.   
"I guess that's a yes." Frank giggled. He circled Gerard's waist with his arms and kissed him softly. "You were beautiful, Gee. You are always beautiful."  
Gerard giggled softly. "Thank you, sir" he kissed Frank's cheek gently. "My ass hurts..." he muttered.  
"Aw, poor thing." Frank caressed Gerard's bottom gently. "Good hurt or bad hurt?"  
"Good hurt,sir... But.... I won't be able to enjoy a hard fuck today or tomorrow.... I'm sorry, sir" Gerard cuddled Frank more tightly.   
"That's okay, love. I knew there was a risk of that happening when I proposed it." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Speaking of which, we should put ice on your new bruises." He smirked playfully.


	5. My fabulous sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard counts a lot in this one, because why not?

"That's okay, love. I knew there was a risk of that happening when I proposed it." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Speaking of which, we should put ice on your new bruises." He smirked playfully.  
Gerard's eyes widened slightly. "I-ice?"  
Frank giggled. "Fine, no ice. Just lotion for your bruises."  
"Yes, thank you" Gerard smiled lightly, relieved.  
"Thank you /sir/," Frank reminded him, giving his ass a playful smack. "Let me stand up so I can go find the lotion."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded quickly them got off Frank's lap and carefully sat down on the couch.  
Frank stood up and then bent down to kiss Gerard on the lips. "Be right back." He went to get the tube of soothing cream from his bag. "Hey, are you hungry? I could eat something," he called out from the kitchen.  
"Will you cook, sir?" Gerard called back.  
"I could prepare something, yeah. What are you in the mood for, slut?" Frank called out.  
"Maybe a toasted sandwich? Could make one for me, sir?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, okay. Come here and make me company while I cook." Frank requested.  
"I'm coming, sir!" Gerard got on his hands and knees and crawled to the kitchen. "Hello" he smiled up at Frank.  
"Hello, pretty boy." Frank patted Gerard's head. "I'm going to make the most delicious sandwich you've ever eaten." He was already picking the ingredients and setting them on the counter while he toasted the sliced bread. "By the way, you may bring one of the cushions from the living room if you want to sit on the floor."  
Gerard looked as Frank worked and licked his lips playfully. "Thank you, sir" he grinned. "I'll be fine just kneeling but thank you, sir" he knelt with his hands on his lap.  
Frank smiled down at him. "I do love you on your knees." He finished setting up two sandwiches and took them to the breakfast table, placing them on it. "Kneel by me," he said, sitting down.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard crawled over gracefully and knelt by Frank's side, he nuzzled his leg.  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "So pretty. My sweet boy," he cooed. "Is my little slut hungry?"  
"Yes, I am, sir" Gerard answered. "May I eat?"  
"You may. Here," Frank said, handing him one of the trays. It had a sandwich on a plate, a paper napkin, and a glass of water. "Tell me if you want something else to drink."  
"No, this is just fine, sir, thank you" Gerard took the tray and set it down on the floor, he began to nibble on his sandwich.  
Frank rested a hand on Gerard's hair as he ate, stroking his hair and the back of his neck. "So?" he said around a mouthful of sandwich. "What do you think?"  
"It's very good, sir, when will we call Mikey and Ray?" Gerard asked.

"After we finish this, I put that cream on your ass, and you wash the dishes." Frank stuck his tongue out.  
Gerard nodded. "Okay, sir" he continued to eat sandwich happily.  
Frank continued eating his own sandwich. "So, I want to do something special for the call. You're welcome to make some suggestions, slut."  
"I just want to show them that I can serve you well, sir, that's all" Gerard nodded.  
"Oh? Should you wash the dishes while I chat with them, then?" Frank tilted his head.  
Gerard dropped his head slightly. "If that's what you want, sir..... "  
Frank stroked the back of his neck. "But is that what you want?"  
Gerard slowly shook his head. "I want to be able to talk to them, please, sir"  
Frank scratched Gerard's hair. "Then you'll talk to them. That's why I'm asking, boy. I want to give you what you want."  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiled and leaned into the touch. "You're very good to me"  
"And I always want to be," Frank said softly, playing with his hair. "You're my sweet boy, my obedient slut, and my love. I want to always make you happy, but you have to talk to me and tell me what it is you need, okay, love?"

Gerard nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir, thank you..... I love you" Gerard nuzzled Frank's leg quickly then shoved the rest if his sandwich into his mouth.  
"Love you too." Frank scratched the back of Gerard's neck and finished his sandwich. "So, what is it you want?"  
"I want to talk to my friends and I want them to know how I can serve you" Gerard nodded. "May I get up to take the plates to the kitchen?"  
"You may." Frank turned so he was sitting on the chair sideways. "I get that, but 'serving' can mean many things."  
Gerard stood up and picked up the plates. "I am yours, sir, you choose what serving means"  
Frank rested his head on his hand. "You are mine, and I'm asking you a direct question. What does serving mean to you?"  
"I... I guess it means doing whatever you need me to to make you happy, sir" Gerard nodded.  
"That's so sweet of you, Gee." Frank stood up, hugging him from behind. "I'll think of something."  
Gerard smiled sweetly. "Thank you, sir. I'll go wash the plates now" he said as he walked to the kitchen.  
"Good boy." Frank gave Gerard's ass a playful pat. "Tell me when you're done so I can put the cream on your bruises." He sat down to watch him work, tapping his fingers on the table as he thought.  
"Will do!" Gerard grinned and started to wash the dishes clumsily and slowly but he tried.  
Frank arched an eyebrow. "Gee, have you ever done this before?"

"Well.... No.... Sir" Gerard said awkwardly as he poured a lot of washing up liquid straight onto one of the plates.  
Frank took the plate and the washing liquid from Gerard's hands. "That's alright. Sir will teach you how to do it." He blinked. "Let's pretend I didn't just call myself 'sir'."  
Gerard stifled a giggle. "Of course, sir, because you wouldn't ever talk about yourself in third person"  
Frank snickered and hip checked Gerard playfully. "Be nice, you." He took the sponge and poured a little bit of washing liquid on it. "Okay. Think of it as... Oh, I know. Painting."  
"I'm not sure washing up is an art, sir..." Gerard frowned to himself.  
"Everything can be art, motherfucker." Frank stuck his tongue out. "But what I mean is, you have to imagine you're painting the dish with a light layer of foam, like this..." He showed him, moving the sponge over the whole surface of the plate.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Okay... I think I get it, sir.... Can I not do it my way, though?"  
"I'd rather not, because that way you're wasting washing liquid, and all that foam and stuff ends up poluting water," Frank kissed Gerard's forehead. "Don't be offended, okay? I'm just giving you some advice."  
Gerard smiled softly. "I'm not offended, sir" he nodded. "I'll do it your way"  
"Good boy." Frank kissed Gerard on the lips. "Finish washing those. I'll set everything up for the call."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded and went back to washing the dishes, this time carefully trying to do everything as Frank told him to.  
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and left the kitchen to prepare everything for the phone call. He send a message to Ray and Mikey, too. 'skype in 10 mins or so?'

Mikes replied quite quickly. 'Sure :P miss me already, Iero?"  
"I'm done, sir!" Gerard called out from the kitchen and got on his knees.  
'u caught me i cant live without u' Frank texted back. Ray sent him a message soon after 'computer on and ready, wainting for you guys'. Frank smiled to himself. He returned to the kitchen. "Good boy. Let's see how you did..." He inspected the dishes and nodded. "Well done. You have earned a reward."  
'I always knew it! Haha, my laptop's on, call whenever' Mikey texted back.  
Gerard grinned. "What kind of reward?"  
"We'll see about that, but you may give suggestions if you wish." Frank winked an eye at him. "Now, ready to call Mikey and Ray?"  
"Very ready, sir!" Gerard said enthusiastically and walked into the living room on his hands and knees.  
"Good boy." Frank followed him to the living room. He put on the t-shirt and sweatpants and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table was a bottle of nail polish, a bag of cotton balls and some nail polish remover. "I came up with a way you can serve me while having a conversation with Mikey and Ray."  
Gerard looked curiously at the items. "And what would that be....?"  
Frank wiggled his fingers. The black nail polish on his nails was chipped. "Guess, motherfucker."  
"Oh!" Gerard grinned. "That should be fun!"

"Mmhm." Frank grinned. "So once we call them, start by removing this, then put two layers of nail polish on my nails. You're to stay on the floor on your knees, but you may put a cushion under your knees. I set the laptop on the couch so all you'll have to do to look at the screen is look to the side."  
Gerard nodded and grabbed a pillow to set it under his knees.  
Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard on the lips. "That's my good slut. If at any time you start getting uncomfortable and need to switch positions, tell me." He opened skype and typed his password. "Okay, ready?"  
"Yes, sir" Gerard grinned widely.  
Frank pressed the call button, calling Ray and Mikey. A couple of seconds later, Ray appeared in the left half of the screen. His hair was wet, as if he had just taken a shower, and he had several fresh hickeys on his neck. "Hi, guys!" he greeted him. When he noticed Gerard kneeling naked on the floor, he blushed.  
Mikey picked up a few seconds later and smiled. "Hello boys"  
"Hiiiiiiii!" Gerard waved at the screen. "Ray's been having sex!" He grinned then got the nail varnish remover and wet some of the wool.  
"Hi guys." Frank snickered.  
Ray blushed. "She's my girlfriend! I'm allowed," he sputtered.  
"I'm not saying you're not! I'm just pointing it out!" Gerard giggled and took one of Frank's hands to gently start removing the nail polish from his finger nails.  
Mikey laughed. "Plus, we love seeing that blush"

Frank nodded. "We really, really do. Specially since we know blushing makes you happy in your pants." He chuckled.  
Ray covered his face with his hands. He had rope marks on his wrists. "Ugh, shut up."  
Gerard's eyes widened when he saw Ray's wrists. "Guys! Guys! Look! Ray's not only been having sex! He's been having /kinky/ sex!"  
Mikey smirked. "We've had a good influence on him"  
Ray pulled his sleeves down over his wrists. "I hate you guys so much," he scowled.  
Frank threw his head back, giggling. "Hell yeah. Kinkiest band in the world."  
"Noooooo, you love us and you know it" Gerard corrected and took Frank's other hand once he was done with the first.  
"You're kneeling naked on the floor. Why are we talking about me?" Ray grumbled. "Let's talk about Gerard instead."  
"Good idea. Gee, do you want to tell them why you're kneeling naked on the floor?" Frank arched his eyebrows at him.  
"Of course, sir" Gerard grinned widely. "I'm serving Frankie" he told the others simply.  
Mikey made a 'not bad' face.  
"My slut has been very good today," Frank cooed, looking down at him. "He put the groceries in their proper place and washed the dishes."  
"Good job, Gee!" Ray said, a little tentative, but genuinely cheerful.  
"Thank you" Gerard grinned.  
Mikey chuckled. "Is that all you made him do?"

"Oh, I also made him use his holes to get me off." Frank smirked down at Gerard. He looked back at the screen. "Why? Do you got any ideas? I'm open to suggestions."  
"Nah, I'll let you figure it all out, but Frankie...." Mikey smirked. "Don't be gentle"  
Gerard smiled to himself and opened the nail polish, he took Frank's hand carefully and started to paint his nails.  
Frank grinned to himself. "Oh, I won't be. I know how much of a greedy painslut Gerard is. Hey, bitch, do you want to show them your bruises?"  
Gerard nodded. "May I stand and bend over?"  
"Yes, you may." Frank moved the laptop a little with the hand whose nails weren't painted so Ray and Mikey would be able to see it.  
"Did you spank him again?" said Ray in a strangled voice.  
"Better." Frank smiled enigmatically.  
Gerard stood up happily with his back to the laptop then slowly bent over.  
"Holy shit," Ray breathed, eyes wide.  
"Hot, uh?" Frank grinned smugly. "Spread your cheeks apart so they can see the rest of your bruises, slut."  
Gerard complied, spreading his cheeks slowly. "I came from getting those" he informed.  
"Well..... Those are pretty fucking great" Mikey bit his lip slightly.  
Frank licked his lips. "They are, aren't they? I made those with a riding crop, right over his hole, and Gee took them like a champion," he praised him. "He came with his cock untouched."  
Ray swallowed. "Fuck."

Gerard grinned to himself. "Thank you, sir, may I sit down again?" He asked.  
"Can't believe I'm missing all that fun" Mikey chuckled.  
"No, actually, go get the tube of cream I left on the kitchen's table. The rules still apply." Frank turned to look at Mikey and Ray. "I forgot to put cream on his bruises," he said sheepishly.  
Gerard nodded quickly and got on all fours, he happily went off to get the cream from the kitchen.  
Mikey tutted playfully. "You should be ashamed"  
Ray chewed on his bottom lip. "He has to walk like that all the time?"  
"Unless he's going up and down the stairs, yeah," Frank said and then winced. "Yeahhh, I am. I promise I try to take good care of him most of the time, but we kind of got distracted."  
"Hey, it's fine man"Mikey smiled warmly. "It's not like they're the worst bruises he's ever had or something, chill out" he reassured.  
"I guess I tend to worry too much." Frank pushed his hair off his eyes.  
Mikey rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah, you do"  
Gerard crawled back in with the tub of cream in between his teeth.  
Frank shrugged. "You know how I am. Hey, slut," he greeted Gerard, extending his hand to take the cream.  
Ray looked like he didn't know if he wanted to look away or keep looking.  
Gerard dropped the cream in Frank's hand.  
"Is it just me or does Ray look a bit uncomfortable?" Mikey asked 

Frank patted his lap. "Get up here, but first put the laptop on the coffee table so they'll be able to watch while I put the cream." Frank looked at the screen. "Hey, you alright, man?"  
"I'm fine," Ray quickly said. "Uh. Please go on?" he licked his lips.  
Mikey just smirked to himself being the quiet man he is.  
Gerard put the laptop on the coffee table making sure that Mikey and Ray will have a good view. "Do you want me to lay across your lap, sir?"  
Frank patted his lap, shifting to make it more comfortable for Gerard. "Yeah. Come here."  
Gerard laid across Frank's lap and hugged his leg.  
Frank stroked Gerard's ass. "Such a pretty boy," he cooed.  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiled.  
Mikey smiled finding the whole thing really sweet.  
"So polite, too. I think he's learning from you, Ray," Frank teased him, winking an eye at the other guitarist.  
Ray laughed quietly. "Well, good."  
Frank opened the tube of cream. It was a clear, transparent, gel-like substance. When he started rubbing it on Gerard's skin, massaging it so it would absorb it better, it made his ass glisten. He started with his cheeks and the curve of his ass, working on the bruises the spankings had left on him.  
Mikey chuckled. "Ray's so nice for teaching Gerard like that" he teased playfully.  
Gerard giggled softly then moaned as his bruises were touched. 

"All in a day's work?" Ray shrugged.  
"Mmhm. Between the three of us, we'll make a good boy out of Gerard yet," Frank joked. "You like that, uh, slut?" he teased him, pressing on his bruised lightly.  
Gerard bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, sir, I do"  
Frank pressed a little harder on his bruises. "Dirty slut," he said, voice low and dirty. "Your bruises will never heal if you are always making me put more on you."  
"Maybe..." Gerard gasped. "Maybe I don't want them to, sir"  
"Yeah. You want to always be marked up and bruised." Frank found a particularly dark bruise, fresh from that same day, and pressed on it. "So you can never forget who you belong to. So everyone who sees will know you're mine. Right, guys?" he winked his eye at the screen.  
"Right," Ray mumbled.  
"Definitely" Mikey agreed.  
Gerard moaned quite loudly. "Yes, sir" he arched into the touch.  
"That's my boy." Frank didn't move his hand, letting Gerard arch into his touch, letting him press his own bruises harder against it. "So eager."  
"Always, sir" Gerard whispered and kept arching into it.  
Mikey bit his lip. "Are you guys trying to kill me here?"

Frank pushed his thumb against one of the largest bruises. "Nah," he snickered. "I'm trying to get you to have skype sex with us. And that goes for both of you, if Gee and Christa are okay with that."  
"Christa is okay with that," Ray quickly said.  
Gerard simply moaned and nodded in response.  
"Well, that's definitely better" Mikey chuckles softly. "So it's cool to just take my dick out?"  
Frank slid his fingers up and down the curve of Gerard's ass, pressing down hard on the marks. "What do you think, slut? Is it cool if Ray and Mikey jerk off watching you being this slutty for me?"  
Gerard groaned. "Yes sir, I would love that"  
"Well, in that case...." Mikey muttered as he moved slightly away from his laptop so his whole body was in view, he was sat on the chair, legs spread wide, he shoved his pants down and wrapped a hand around his cock.  
Ray surreptitiously unzipped his jeans, but didn't move away, so that only his face and upper chest was visible. His arm moved up and down as he stroked himself in a leisure pace.  
"Such a little slut. Look at Mikey and Ray, getting off on you being a greedy little painslut," Frank purred.  
Gerard turned his head to look at the screen. "Fuck...."  
Mikey stroked himself slowly, biting his lip. 

"You should thank them for looking at you." Frank brought his hand down on his ass, smacking it.  
"Thank you!" Gerard called out with the smack.  
Mikey smirked. "You're welcome, slut" he replied.  
"Thank you for what?" Frank encouraged him. He lifted his hand once again and kept smacking his ass, light slaps to warm up his ass.  
"Thank you for watching me" Gerard moaned out.  
"Ray, Gerard just thanked you. It's not polite to not say anything." Frank said in a teasing tone.  
"You're welcome," Ray quickly said.  
"Better." Frank smirked. By then Gerard's whole ass was radiating heat-  
Gerard grinned widely. "I want to show you guys anything you want so, if Frank is okay with it, please tell me what to do"  
Frank nodded. "You guys can go ahead. I'll stop you if you do anything that is off limits."  
"This is more for you, Frankie but.... You should really get your cock out" Mikey said.  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically.  
Frank laughed. "It's fine, I'm good for now. The little whore has been serving me all day, making me come."

"Lucky bastard" Mikey chuckled and let out a moan as he kept stroking himself. "Make him put on a good show"  
"Mmh, yes. I'm lucky to have such a dedicated whore." Frank his cream-slick fingers between Gerard's cheeks, spreading the cream over the bruises there and pushing the tip of a finger in.  
Gerard whimpered softly and pushed up on his toes so Frank's finger slid further into him.  
Frank slid his fingers deeper into him. "You better savor that. You're not going to get my cock inside your tight hole until your bruises heal."  
"Too long" Gerard muttered more to himself than anyone else.  
"I think Gee never got out of his horny teenager years, I swear to god" Mikey commented.  
"And good thing, too. Good whores are always horny and ready to be used." Frank curled his finger inside Gerard to nudge his sweet spot. "But in this case, that is going to get the whore in problems..."  
"Why?" asked Ray. He was leisurely stroking himself out of frame, shoulder moving up and down.  
Gerard moaned and bit his lip hard. "I'm not allowed to come" he informed Ray.  
Mikey made a sympathetic face. "Poor little slut"  
Ray winced in sympathy.  
"Oh, the slut brought this on himself, right, bitch?" Frank smirked, fucking him with his fingers. "I gave the slut the choice of waiting to come or coming earlier and not getting come during the phone call, and the slut choose coming then."

Gerard nodded quickly in agreement, he dug his nails into Frank's thigh and groaned.  
Mikey pouted slightly. "Well, that's annoying"  
Frank slapped Gerard's ass hard. "Careful with those nails, slut, don't make me get you mittens," he barked. He raised his eyes to look at the sceen. "Yeah, the slut was so selfish, choosing to keep you guys from seeing him come. He should know a good whore's orgasms are for the viewing pleasure of others."  
Gerard gasped loudly and released Frank's leg. "I'm sorry, sir, I'll be a better whore, I promise"  
Mikey bit his lip. "When he apologizes like that, it's hard not to forgive"  
"Yeah, it is." Frank smiled fondly at Gerard, stroking his hair. "I did promise him a thing when I made him choose, though, and I don't like breaking my promises." He rubbed deep inside him, curling his fingers.  
Gerard constantly bucked his hips, wanting to feel more, moaned loudly.  
"What did you promise him?" Mikey asked.  
Frank squirted more cream directly on Gerard's ass and fucked him with three fingers. "I promised him I'd tease him to tears," he purred.  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Oh god, yessss"  
"Well, that's a good promise" Mikey grinned, he stopped touching himself for the moment.  
Frank pushed his fingers in as deep as they would go. "Sounds like the bitch likes the promise, too."  
"Why do you want to make him cry?" asked Ray. He sounded curious, not judging.

Gerard groaned. "I do, I do like it, sir" he gasped out.  
"Yeah, Frank, explain to our innocent Ray why you want to make Gee cry" Mikey chuckled.  
"First of all, because I like making the bitch lose control, tease him and push him to his limits. Plus, the whore enjoys being humiliated like that, don't you, bitch?" Frank curled his fingers up to stroke his sweet spot. "But mostly, I enjoy it because Gee looks so fucking pretty when he's crying..." he growled.  
"Do you really enjoy it, Gerard?" asked Ray.  
"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Gerard almost screamed, he could have been answering either of the questions or simply he could have been yelling in pleasure.  
Frank laughed. "Sounds like I'll have to stop very soon if I don't want to make the bitch come."  
"No, sir, don't stop, please" Gerard whined. "Stopping is bad"  
Mikey laughed. "Fuck, he's so desperate"  
"Too bad, bitch." Frank smacked his ass. "You don't get to come during this skype call. And if you do come, I will lock your cock in a cage and not let you come for weeks."  
Gerard let out a needy whine. "I won't come just please, don't stop"  
"Are you sure, whore? You don't want to have your cock caged... do you?" Frank chuckled maliciously. He kept his fingers buried deep inside Gerard and rubbed his sweet spot again and again, massaging it.  
Gerard whimpered and moaned, his thighs tensed from holding back his orgasm. "No cage, sir, please" 

"You'll have to wear it if you're not good." Frank kept fucking him with his fingers, pushing against that spot relentlessly until he was certain Gerard wouldn't stand it a second longer, and then he took his fingers out of him.  
Gerard slumped down on Frank's legs and panted. "Oh my god..."  
Frank stroked Gerard's back. "Shh, shh. Deep breaths," he said softly.  
"M'not crying yet" Gerard said cheekily, as out of breath as he was.  
Frank smacked Gerard's ass, laughing. "Yeah. Not /yet/. It wouldn't be much fun if the gam ended already, would it?"  
"Not at all, sir" Gerard grinned.  
Frank threw his head back and laughed. "Now come up here and give me a kiss, slut."  
Gerard stood up and kissed Frank on the lips sweetly.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek as they kissed. "I'm going to love teasing you," he whispered gleefully.  
"Aww." Ray smiled to himself, his hand stilling around his erection.  
Gerard smiled happily. "I know" he whispered.  
Mikey smiled. "Adorable"

Frank bumped their noses together. "My lovely slut," he giggled.  
"My fabulous sadist" Gerard responded.  
Frank kissed him on the lips again. "I'm going to wash my hands," he announced, nuzzling Gerard's cheek. "Kneel on the floor facing the computer and jerk off slowly, but don't make yourself come. Do you guys mind keeping an eye on him?"  
"Not at all." Ray smiled.  
Gerard knelt and did as Frank told his too. He half closed his eyes and bit his lip moaning softly.  
Mikey watched intently.  
"Is it very hard to hold back, Gee?" Ray asked curiously.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "It's so hard Ray, I feel so on edge, it's amazing"  
"Do you guys think he really would put your dick in a cage?" Ray asked the other two, arching an eyebrow.  
"If I was bad....." Gerard nodded.  
"Frank doesn't threaten without following through, I don't think" Mikey mused.  
"Wow." Ray eyes widened. "But would you enjoy that, at least?"  
"Probably" Gerard grinned. 

"That's the problem with greedy sluts," said Frank, coming in. He was carrying a bag with him. He left it on the floor next to Gerard and sat down on the couch. "It's so hard to find something to punish him with because the slut will love any form of torture I can come up with."  
"Your life is so hard." Ray laughed.  
Gerard chucked softly. "I thought you liked it when I moaned and let you do everything without resistance"  
Frank chuckled. "Oh, I do. I like my sluts obedient and desperate." He scratched Gerard's hair as if he was a dog. "Pass me the riding crop, stand up and bend over. You forgot to call me sir," he said cheekily.  
"Oh... Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir..." Gerard bit his lip and tried not to look excited, he passed Frank the riding crop then stood and bent over the couch.  
Frank stood up and took the riding crop. "You will count them outloud and thank me after every hit. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir" Gerard answered quickly. "I understand"  
"Good boy. Get ready," he said, and lifted the riding crop a little. He brought his wrist down, giving him a light, stinging hit.  
Gerard gasped. "One, thank you, sir" he said straight away and bit his lip.  
Frank hit him again, two times in a row. He was keeping it light, the stinging, burning pain almost teasing him.

Gerard whined, long and high pitched. "Two and three, thank you sir"  
"You know, bitch," another hit with the riding crop. "You're ruining all my hard work," another one, "making me punish you just after I put that cream on your bruises," another one.  
"Four, thank you, sir, five, thank you, sir, six, thank you, sir. I'm sorry, sir" Gerard panted, he moaned loudly.  
"What was that? You're going to have to speak louder," Frank said, gripping Gerard's hair and twisting it, using it to force him to stand straight.  
"Fuck" Gerard gasped. "I said thank you and I'm sorry for being bad, sir"  
"Yeah, you should be." Frank pocketed the riding crop and hit his ass with his bare hand. "But don't worry. I'm going to make sure you never forget how you're supposed to talk to me."  
"Thank you, sir. I like it when you teach me how to be good" Gerard smiled.  
Frank pulled him even closer to kiss his cheek. "You forgot to count that last one," he reminded him afterward, grinning, and slapped his ass again.  
"I thought I was only supposed to count the crop, sir, forgive me, one and two, thank you, sir" Gerard said quickly.  
"That's better." Frank smacked Gerard's ass again. He released his hair and sat down on the couch. "Straddle my hips, facing me, so Mikey and Ray can see your ass."  
"Three, thank you, sir" Gerard breathed out and licked his lips. He straddled Frank and put his hands on Frank's shoulders. 

Frank placed his hand on Gerard's hips. "Now, how many more smacks do you think you deserve, bitch?"  
"As many as you want to give me, sir" Gerard replied easily.  
"Good answer." Frank nodded. "But I want to hear an actual one. How many, slut?"  
Gerard chewed on his lip for a moment. "F-five, sir"  
Frank arched his eyebrows. "Five? Do you think five will help you remember to address me properly?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.  
"I hope so, sir" Gerard nodded.  
"I'll tell you what we'll do. You get five this time, but if you make a mistake again, it'll be ten, and if you make another one, it'll be fifteen. I'll add five more for every mistake. Does that seem fair to you, slut?" Frank gripped Gerard's chin and lifted his head.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, sir, that seems very fair, thank you" he rushed out the words.  
"I hope for the sake of that cute little ass of yours you don't make many mistakes." Frank's hands moved down to cup his sore bottom. "Are you ready?"  
Gerard whimpered softly, his ass suddenly feeling way too sensitive. "Yes, sir, ready, do I still need to count and thank you?"  
Frank nodded. "You do. And make sure to do it loudly enough that Mikey and Ray will hear you."

"Yes, sir, I will" Gerard said eagerly and glanced back at the laptop and gave a quick grin before looking back at Frank.  
"Eyes on me," Frank reminded him. "It was one of the rules. You get an extra five for that." Frank smirked.  
"No, please sir, I was just trying to make everyone happy, please" Gerard bit his lip nervously.  
"Too bad, bitch." Frank grinned. "Now stop fighting it and thank me for teaching you a lesson before I add another five."  
"Yes, sir, thank you" Gerard said, fighting his voice to not fall into a whisper.  
"That's a good boy." Frank gave him a brief kiss. "Now, start counting." He stroked Gerard's bottom. He lifted his hand and lowered it with a flick of his wrist, giving a light but loud smack.  
Gerard whimpered. "One, thank you, sir" he said just about loudly enough so that Ray and Mikey could hear too.  
"Very good," Frank encouraged him, rubbing Gerard's ass gently. "A little louder now." He smacked his ass again.  
"Two, thank you, sir" Gerard raised his voice somewhat, he was about to screw his eyes shut when he remembered he had to look at Frank.  
Frank smiled and nodded. "That's my good boy." He did it a third time, keeping it light and easy, barely any sting to it.  
Gerard smiled gratefully at Frank when he said. "Three, thank you, sir"  
Frank smiled back. "Keep counting, just like that..." He gave him five more smacks, each a few seconds apart. 

"Four, five, six, seven, eight, thank you, sir" Gerard whimpered desperately and dropped his head for a moment then snapped it back up to look at Frank.  
Frank lifted Gerard's chin. "Head up, eyes on me. Or shall I add another five?" He grinned.  
"No! Please, I couldn't help it, sir, t'was like a reflex, I try me best, sir" Gerard rushed out, looking right into Frank's eyes.  
"What do you think, guys? Should we forgive the whore?" Frank smirked. "Eyes on me," he reminded him, in case he thought of looking back at the laptop.  
Gerard nodded and kept looking at Frank.  
"Hmmm, it's your whore, babe but he does seem real sorry" Mikey sounded casual but his eyes and the hand that was back around his cock showed his arousal.  
"Yeah, he does," Frank cooed, stroking Gerard's hair. "I'll forgive you this time, but if you make another mistake, I'll add ten smacks to your total instead of five."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard agreed. "You're very good to me, sir"  
"I like treating my whore right." Frank kissed him on the lips. "Now, how many do you have left? Don't try to lie, or I'll start over."  
"T-two more, sir, if I remember correctly" Gerard nodded.  
"That's correct." Frank nodded. "Get ready." He raised his hand and brough it down again, hitting Gerard's red, swollen ass.

"Nine, thank you, sir" Gerard flinched and hissed in pain.  
"Last one." Frank stroked Gerard's ass. "Ready?" Not giving him time to reply, he smacked his ass one last time.  
"Ah! Ten, thank you, sir, thank you" Gerard swallowed.  
"That's my good slut," Frank cooed. He rubbed Gerard's ass gently. "How are you feeling?"  
"I... I'm o-okay, sir" Gerard said more quietly.  
"Are you sure?" Frank said softly, stroking Gerard's cheek. "There's no shame in needing ice or some cuddles."  
"Some cuddles w-would be good" Gerard shuffled slightly in Frank's lap.  
Frank smiled gently. "C'me here..." Frank hugged Gerard close, rubbing his back. "My sweet boy. Thank you for telling me."  
Ray sent a private message to Mikey through skype. 'should we leave them alone for a few minutes?'  
Gerard hugged back tightly and hid his face in Frank's neck.  
'Dunno......' Mikey made an awkward face.  
"Hey, guys?" Ray said. "Christa needs my help with the dishes. See you later." He left the conversation, but didn't log off skype so the others would be able to invite him back in.  
"Later, Ray," Frank said, but all his attention was on Gerard. He kissed and nuzzled his cheek, stroking his back in circles.  
"And I need to... Ummm, have a shower... Yeah, that" Mikey awkwardly mumbled the bad excuse then left the chat.  
Gerard chuckled quietly and cuddled Frank more tightly.  
"Later," Frank said his goodbye. He kissed Gerard's forehead, stroking his hair.  
"They have bad excuses, sir" Gerard whispered. 

"They're good friends." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Time out," he whispered. "We're out of scene. You don't have too call me sir."  
"Yeah they are and oh... Okay" Gerard smiled a little.  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?" Gerard asked and leaned into Frank's touch.  
"You seem to be affected by this," Frank noted, expression gentle and eyes concerned.  
"Affected by what, sweetheart?" Gerard lowered his eyebrows, looking confused.  
"You don't usually react like this to spankings. Are you sure you're alright?" Frank arched his eyebrows.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine, really, I... Yeah...." Gerard looked to the side for a second.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "Love, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said gently.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Mmhmm"  
"So tell me what it is." Frank kissed the top of Gerard's nose.  
"Everything's fine... I mean, as long as I follow orders well for the rest of the day, I'm fine and I can do it so... It's fine, yeah.... It's fine" Gerard said, nodding.  
"You don't sound fine." Frank looked a little hurt. "Gerard, love, I need you to talk with me. Why won't you tell me?"

"Nononononono, I don't like that look on you" Gerard kissed all over Frank's face. "It's silly, I'm fine, I swear..." He sighed and looked down. "I can't take anymore spanking or anything to do with my ass today and it's fine" Gerard insisted. "Because if I don't get in trouble, I don't get a spanking"  
"It's not silly." Frank lifted Gerard's chin. "If you can't take any more spankings, that's perfectly fine. We don't have to do that. I never want to do anything you don't enjoy, Gee," he said, looking into Gerard's eyes.  
"I know... But that conversation wasn't worth stopping everything and all that" Gerard sighed softly.  
"But it was." Frank held Gerard's face in his hands. "No matter what we're doing, no matter what is happening, if there is something that isn't working for you, it's worth telling me."  
Gerard sighed. "You don't understand. I wanted that last spanking, just not anymore today, okay? So, no, it wasn't worth stopping, I would have stopped later if there was a need."  
"Oh. Okay." Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you didn't need to stop me."  
"Frank... Take it a little more casually, babe" Gerard kissed Frank's forehead. "Yeah? You worry too much"  
"But I need to worry. I don't want to hurt you," Frank whispered. "Not in a way you can't take."  
"Then you have to trust me to tell you" Gerard smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah. I know." Frank lowered his head. "I know, and it's not that I don't trust you, but... You looked like you really didn't want that spanking. Like you weren't just pretending for the sake of the scene." He frowned, and then snorted. "I think I was the one who should have safeworded out," he admitted quietly.

Gerard smiled sympathetically and kissed Frank's forehead. "If you were uncomfortable then yes, you should have"  
"I will, if it ever happens again." Frank rested his cheek on Gerard's collarbone. "So, how come you don't want any more spankings? You're usually really into pain."  
"Yeah, but... My ass is kinda done for the day, you can hurt anywhere else" Gerard nodded.  
"Yeah. I think it'd be better if we stayed away from your ass for a few days." Frank nuzzled him. "I'm sorry, I'm out of the headspace now."  
"It's fine, my flower" Gerard cuddled Frank close and kissed the top of his head.  
Frank smiled to himself. "But you did a great job today, serving me. Even my nails look better than ever."  
Gerard chuckled softly. "I'm glad then"  
Frank pressed a soft kiss to Gerard's neck. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Frankie" Gerard smiled and stroked Frank's hair gently.  
Frank nuzzled him and closed his eyes, happily enjoying Gerard's caresses.  
"I'm gonna get us some water and put my clothes back on, alright?" Gerard smiled. 

"Yeah, okay." Frank dropped his arms. "D'you want me to get you off first?"  
Gerard shook his head. "It's alright, thanks" he kissed Frank softly then got up and went to find his clothes.  
"Okay." Frank kissed back and watched him go. He lifted his legs to the couch's cushions and curled up on his side, thankful for the t-shirt and sweatpants he was wearing.  
Once dressed Gerard went into the kitchen and poured to glasses of water, he returned to Frank and passed him one. "Here you go"  
Frank blinked his eyes open and straightened up a little. "Thank you." He took the glass of water carefully and drank it slowly, with small sips.  
"No problem, sweetheart" Gerard smiled. He drank the whole glass quickly.  
Frank left the glass on the coffee table. "Did you take off the cuffs and stuff?" he asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I did, sorry" Gerard smiled sheepishly.  
"It's fine. The scene is over." Frank cuddled against his side.  
Gerard stroked Frank's hair gently and kissed his forehead. "How are you? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just want to snuggle my handsome boyfriend." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.  
"Your handsome boyfriend is all for it" Gerard chuckled softly.  
"I love my handsome boyfriend." Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest.  
"He loves you too" Gerard giggled.


	6. Rebellion?

Frank smiled happily and rubbed his face against Gerard's t-shirt. "That's awesome. My handsome boyfriend is super talented, you know?"  
"Really? How come?" Gerard asked.   
"Mmhm. Really." Frank kissed Gerard's jaw. "He has these ideas that seriously blow my mind. He comes up with these amazing lyrics and stories and concepts and pictures."  
Gerard smiled happily. "I'm sure he's glad you think so highly of his ideas"   
Frank rested his head against Gerard's chest. "I don't think he's aware of exactly how much I admire him."  
"I'm sure he is... He just can't understand why" Gerard smiled a little.   
"That's because in addition to being so smart and talented, he's kind of an idiot." Frank snickered, looking like a naughty kid.  
Gerard pouted and hit Frank on the head lightly. "You're the idiot"  
"I'm smart enough to see a genius." Frank stuck his tongue out at him, giggling.  
"Flattery will get you... Almost everywhere" Gerard chuckled.   
"It got me into your pants. There's nowhere else I'd like to be." Frank wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  
"Way to go, Frank. Objectify your boyfriend, good going" Gerard crossed his arms. 

"Oh totally. I'm all about your hot bod, your brain doesn't matter to me at all." Frank rolled his eyes, laughing.  
Gerard glared playfully. "Keep talking like that and you'll get yourself into trouble, young man"  
"Oooh, what are you going to do to me, you old hag?" Frank said in the playful tone of a brat making found of an authority figure.  
"....." Gerard looked around for a second then whispered. "I'll put you on the naughty step!"   
"Oh! On the naughty step? I'm so afraid!" Frank said sarcastically, giggling.  
"You should be! Little shit" Gerard tried to pull a stern face but he couldn't help but laugh.   
Very slowly, a crocked smile formed on his lips. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
Gerard raised an eyebrow then stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come with me"   
Frank gasped. He got to his feet, his body language simultaneously submissive and challenging, fists clenched and head angled slightly down to look up at him through his lashes.  
Gerard grabbed Frank's shirt and dragged him over to the stairs, he shoved him down to sit on one. "Naughty step" he grinned.   
Frank's ass hit the step and he glared mutinously up at Gerard.   
"Be good and stay right here" Gerard said sternly. 

Frank sat on his hands, glaring up at Gerard with a pout. "Or what?"  
Gerard huffed out a laugh. "You don't wanna know, little boy"  
"I'm strong. I can take it." Frank's eyes flashed and he scowled.  
"Then why are you still sitting down?" Gerard smirked.   
Frank turned red and stood up, hands clenched into fists and shoulders tense, his jaw clenched shut.  
"Can't be good for one second, can you, punk?" Gerard hissed right in Frank's face and narrowed his eyes. Gerard wasn't sure what they were doing right now.   
To be honest, Frank was just as confused. "Aw, what's wrong, don't know what to do with me if I don't roll on my back and show you my stomach?" he sneered.  
Gerard glared then shoved Frank against the wall and kept him there, hand fisting his shirt. "I swear to god, one more comment like that and cuff you to the fucking radiator"  
Frank nearly tripped, but he caught his footing and glared at Gerard, his chin high in defiance. "What makes you think I'll let you do that, old man?"  
"Because underneath that facade" Gerard started then leaned in to hiss in Frank's ear. "Is the need to surrender" he didn't know where the words were coming from or what he was doing, he tried just not to think about it too much.   
Frank's face turned red with rage, and he subconsciously tried to flatten himself against the wall. Understanding shined in his eyes. "No," he said. "Not surrender."

Gerard chuckled lowly. "Oh, please, you know it deep down, give into the feeling"  
"No," Frank said, calmly, and put his hand on Gerard's chest. "Not surrender, Gee. Rebellion," he whispered. "That's what I want."  
Gerard stilled, the atmosphere suddenly heavy. "What's going on, Frank?" He whispered as well, he sounded a little lost.   
Frank slumped against the wall. "Come on. Let's go find something to eat and I'll try to make sense of this."  
Gerard nodded dumbly and stopped crowding Frank against the wall, he walked to the kitchen slowly.   
Frank opened the kitchen cupboards and rummaged through their contents until he found a packed of chocolate. He sat on the breakfast table and cut a square of chocolate. "So," he said, popping it into his mouth. "Here's the thing."  
Gerard sat on the counter and fidgeted with his fingers. "Yeah?"  
"I think I kind of..." Frank scratched his eyebrow. "I want to be forced to do something I don't want, so i can rebel against it?"  
Gerard lowered his eyebrows. "But... I'd you don't really want it then... That wouldn't be good...." He blinked, not looking any less confused.   
"Yeah. I know." Frank frowned, looking just as baffled as Gerard. "It doesn't really make sense. It's like... I want to be in control, but I want to be in control by resisting you being in control?"  
"I'm sorry... I don't understand... Maybe... If we had the whole thing planned out..." Gerard tilted his head to the side.   
Frank nodded. "I'll think about it." He sighed. "Sorry. You didn't sign up for my weird issues."

Gerard frowned and hopped off the counter to wrap his arms around Frank. "I signed up for everything, Frankie" he kissed the top of Frank's head. "The only thing wrong with this situation is that I don't know how to give you what you need" he smiled a little sadly. "And that's my issue, not yours"  
Frank turned into his embrace, tucking his head under Gerard's chin. "It's not. You're perfect, Gee." He sighed. "I just wish I could make sense of what I want."  
"Just think it through" Gerard said soothingly, stroking Frank's hair. "Play it out in your head... Think about what you want to feel" he continued then added playfully. "Google it"  
Frank giggled. "I will." He nuzzled Gerard's chest. "Thank you," he whispered.  
"No need to thank me" Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's nose. "You adorable little shit"  
Frank laughed softly. "I like when you call me that." He turned his head up to smile at Gerard. "I love you."  
Gerard chuckled. "I love you too" he gave Frank an eskimo kiss.   
Frank giggled and closed his eyes, enjoying the way their noses brushed together.  
Gerard kissed Frank softly. "Who's turn is it to take the other out on a date?"   
"Mine," Frank said. "You made that pillow fort for us, remember?"  
"Oh, right" Gerard grinned. "You better do something cool then" he patted Frank's chest. "Good luck"

"It's not going to be easy. You set the bar high." Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek. "Best boyfriend ever."  
"I should get that on a shirt" Gerard joked.   
"I'll get it on a shirt for you. Hey, that could be out date!" Frank joked.  
"Nuh uh! No way, my idea, therefore no" Gerard nodded.   
"You drive a hard bargain, mister Way." Frank kissed Gerard. His lips tasted like the chocolate Frank had been eating.  
Gerard made a happy sound and chased the taste with his tongue.   
Frank hummed, standing up to kiss Gerard more comfortably.  
Gerard ran his hands through Frank's hair and kept kissing him until the taste was completely gone then he pulled away with one last soft kiss.   
Frank hummed and blinked his eyes open. "Damn, that kiss was amazing." He giggled. He hugged Gerard. "Mmh."  
"You tasted like chocolate" Gerard said happily.   
"I should eat chocolate more often, then." Frank snickered. He stood on his toes to peck Gerard on the lips again. "Hey. Guess what."  
Gerard smiled in amusement. "What?" He asked. 

"Your collar comes tomorrow," Frank whispered, practically hopping in place with excitement.  
Gerard grinned widely. "I can't wait!"  
"Me neither!" Frank picked Gerard up and spun him, giggling. "You're going to look so good with my collar on..."  
Gerard giggled as he was spun, throwing his legs back. "It's going to be amazing"   
Frank giggled and gently put Gerard back down. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Frank Iero"


	7. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait

So, after they did some laundry, okay, after Frank did some laundry and Gerard promised to pole dance for Frank so he wouldn't have to do housework the boys decided to finally just sit down and rest. They made some popcorn and sat on the couch to watch some TV.  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder and ate pop corn happily.  
Gerard's arm instinctively wrapped around Frank and he kissed the side of Frank's head.  
Frank smiled to himself and closed his eyes, basking in the closeness and affection. He was tired after the day they had had, and soon he was falling asleep against Gerard.  
Gerard smiled and let Frank sleep on him, content to just cuddle and watch TV.  
Frank melted against him, sleeping peacefully.  
After a couple of hours passed, Gerard shook Frank gently. "Hey" he whispered.  
"Wha?" Frank murmured groggily. He had marks on his face from resting his cheek on Gerard's wrinkly t-shirt and his hair was a mess.  
"My arm's going a bit dead" Gerard smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you... Wanna go to bed?"  
Frank rubbed his eye and nodded sleepily. "Yeah."  
Gerard stood up and took Frank's hand. "Come on then"

Frank let himself be tugged onto his feet and then followed Gerard, yawning.  
Gerard led Frank to the bedroom and casually unfastened his trousers before sliding them down then doing the same with his own.  
Frank smiled sleepily at him. "This is sweet," he mumbled. "You helping me undress."  
Gerard laughed quietly. "You seemed too tired to do it yourself so..." He shrugged. "Come on, get into bed"  
"Kay." Frank let himself fall on the bed and squirmed until he got under the covers. He curled on his side, eyes already half-closed.  
Gerard smiled softly and got in next to Frank, he wrapped an around arm him. "Sleep tight, flower"  
Frank cuddled closer with a smile. "You too," he mumbled, and soon fell asleep.  
Gerard fell asleep a few minutes later, holding Frank close to himself.  
If they were ever asked, neither of the boys would be able to deny that this was one of the best nights they ever had, because it was their first one at home.

When Frank woke up the next morning, he stayed where he was, curled up against Gerard's side.  
Gerard woke up a while later, he opened his eyes slowly and kissed the side of Frank's head gently.  
Frank smiled at him. "Hey," he said, voice rough with sleep. He kissed Gerard's neck.  
"Mmmmm" Gerard hummed in response.  
Frank rolled on top of him and nuzzled his cheek sleepily.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank lazily.  
Frank hummed happily, closing his eyes. "Collar arrives today."  
Gerard giggled softly. "We better get breakfast before we get so caught up in things we forget to eat then"  
"Mmh. Yeah." Frank sighed happily and nuzzled Gerard's neck, making no move to roll off him. "What if we became one of those asshole celebrities who hire someone to bring them breakfast in bed."  
Gerard chuckled. "Nah, not gonna happen, we're too badass for that, aren't we?"  
"I'd be willing to give up on some badass points in exchange for breakfast in bed." Frank yawned and rolled of Gerard. "Sometimes I wish I was one of those asshole dominants who think they can just order their partner around, twenty-four seven. I'd so make you make me breakfast."  
"And what makes you think I'd do it, sweetheart?" Gerard raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think I'd let ya?"

"/That's/ my point." Frank poked Gerard's cheek. "I know I can't order you around like that just because you enjoy it in certain contexts. That's what I was saying, motherfucker." He chuckled.  
Gerard rolled his eyes but smiled. "Whatever, since we're not that kind of couple, we're both going down stairs and you're making breakfast because I can't make anything but toast.... Unless you want toast then I can do that"  
"I could teach you to prepare stuff other than toast. It'd be a fun couple activity," said Frank with a winning smile.  
"Fine, but nothing too hard" Gerard stuck his tongue out.  
"We'll make fake bacon and heat up a can of beans. Not even you can fuck that up." Frank shoot over his shoulder as he got out of the bed.  
Gerard stuck his tongue out and got out of bed. "Whatever!"  
"You're not as bad as your brother, I'll give you that," Frank said, walking downstairs. "Those months I lived with him, he nearly killed himself making toast five times."  
"Seriously? He cooks pretty well now... Oh the changes!" Gerard laughed and followed Frank.  
"Yeah! Oh, this one time? He brought the heater into the shower!" Frank exclaimed.

"Fucking hell, he's an idiot!" Gerard facepalmed.  
"I love Mikey, but he doesn't make good life decisions." Frank shook his head with infinite wisdom. He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. "Okay, first lesson. Wash your hands."  
"He'll learn" Gerard chuckled softly. "Oh, seriously?" He looked at Frank with exasperation.  
Frank stuck his tongue out at Gerard and splashed some water at him, laughing.  
Gerard glared playfully then did the same to Frank. "Ha! Bitch! Now we're both wet"  
Frank covered the faucet with his hand so it'd splash water on Gerard, giggling. "Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?"  
Gerard squeaked and ran out of the kitchen. "That is playing dirty!!"  
Frank turned off the faucet and chased after Gerard, giggling. "I'll show you dirty, motherfucker."  
"Fuck youuuuu!!" Gerard called out and picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at Frank.  
Frank protected his face with his arms and then kept running after Gerard, laughing. "I'm going to catch you!"  
"Neverrrr!!!" Gerard laughed and ran to the other side of the couch so he could run the other way than Frank did to catch him.  
"I will! And then I will kidnap you for my nefarious purposes!" Frank pretended to laugh evilly and tried to follow Gerard.  
"You can try but you'll never succeed" Gerard giggled and made sure to always go the other way, which looked like a ridiculous dance around the couch. 

Frank stood on the other side of the couch, hesitating about whether he should try to walk around it in one direction or the other.  
"See? Never gonna catch me" Gerard teased him.  
Frank huffed and climbed over the top of the couch to grab at Gerard. "We'll see that!"  
Gerard squeaked and ran back to the kitchen.  
"Dammit!" Frank ran after him and tried to grab him again.  
With nowhere else in particular to run Gerard got grabbed but tried to flail his way out of Frank's arms.  
Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's middle and lifted him a little. "I caught you!"  
"Noooooo!" Gerard laughed.  
Frank began to spin them, but then remembered Gerard didn't like to be spinned around and stopped. "Now you're my prisoner!"  
Gerard pouted playfully. "Not fair!"  
"Too bad! Now you'll have to do everything I tell you to!" Frank pretended to laugh evily once again, the effect somewhat ruined by the way he was giggling.  
"Hmmmm, fine but you have obligations to prisoners too, you know" Gerard nodded with a slight smirk.  
"Oh, is that so?" Frank nibbled Gerard's neck playfully. "And what are those?"

Gerard bit his lip a little. "You need to feed your prisoner"  
Frank laughed. "I better tied my prisoner up so he doesn't escape!" He looked around. "...as soon as I find something to do it with."  
Gerard laughed. "Your prisoner promises not to escape"  
"That's what you say now." Frank released Gerard down. "Sit at the breakfast table."  
Gerard pressed a cheeky kiss to Frank's cheek then skipped off to sit on the breakfast table instead of on a chair by it.  
"The prisoner is not cooperating." Frank giggled. He grabbed a pan and a pot and started preparing breakfast.  
Gerard chuckled happily and watched Frank work.  
Frank hummed to himself as he worked. He put the fake bacon slices on a dish and placed it in front of Gerard, and brought the can of heated beans to the table. "Prepare to eat, prisoner!" he said as he set the table.  
"I'm very prepared" Gerard grinned. "Been prepared since I woke up"  
"Resistance has only delayed the inevitable!" Frank placed two cups of coffee on the table and sat next to him on the table to start eating.  
Gerard got his cup of coffee and drank almost half in one go, burning his tongue slightly but not caring. "I didn't know how much I needed that until I saw it"  
"You're a caffeine addict, I hope you're aware of that fact." Frank laughed.

Gerard shrugged. "Shit happens, dear friend" he grinned then started eating. "Coffee's awesome anyway"  
"It is." Frank took a sip from his own coffee and started eating. "Remember that time Mikey tried to quit coffee?"  
Gerard frowned in thought. "Not really... When was that?"  
"A few years ago. That didn't last long." Frank giggled. "You're both a couple of caffeine addicts, I swear to God."  
"Runs in the family" Gerard chuckled and took another sip of his coffee.  
"I suspect your mother filled your baby bottles with coffee instead of milk." Frank snorted.  
"Okay, I seriously doubt /that/" Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and stuffed the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.  
"You don't know for sure that she didn't," Frank said very seriously.  
Gerard shrugged. "Well, I turned out fine, so who cares?"  
"I'd say you turned out better than fine." Frank smiled adoringly at him.  
"Shush you" Gerard said, tapping Frank's nose then picked up his cup to take a long sip of the coffee. "Oh... Damn" he sighed softly. "It's all gone"  
Frank pointed behind himself with his thumb. "I made a whole pot. Pour yourself another one."  
Gerard grinned and hopped off the table, he poured himself another cup and took a sip. "Mmmm, fuck yeah"  
Frank sipped his still half-full cup of coffee. "You can't complain, I'm treating you pretty well for a prisoner. I bet the Count of Monte Cristo didn't get extra coffee."

"You're right, I don't feel very imprisoned" Gerard chuckled. "You're not doing a very good job"  
Frank narrowed his eyes, the effect ruined by his grin. "Stay there!" he said, pointing at him.  
Gerard took a step to the left. "Sorry, babe"  
"You're cruising for a bruising." Frank narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Whatever, as long as I get to finish my coffee first" Gerard grinned and took another sip.  
"Meh, forget it. This captive fantasy is taking too much work and I haven't even finished my coffee." Frank chuckled and sipped his own coffee.  
Gerard chuckled and rolled his eyes, he finished his second cup of coffee. "I'm gonna go take a shower and before you ask, yes, I am still Gerard, I do remember to take showers on occasion and no, you may not join me because your body is just way too distracting and I wanna save my energy for when the collar comes" he kissed Frank quickly then went upstairs to the bathroom.  
"Fair enough." Frank kissed back. "Have fun during that shower!" he called after him.  
"I will, babe!" Gerard called back then proceeded to have said shower.  
Frank finished having breakfast and did the dishes.  
A while later, Gerard came back downstairs in black skinny jeans. He didn't bother with a shirt. 

Frank was loading the washing machine when Gerard came down. "Oh, hey. Hello, there."  
Gerard smiled. "Hey, babe" he hugged Frank from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck.  
"Shirtless with painted-on jeans is a good look on you." Frank leaned back against Gerard, reaching back over his head to keep Gerard's face pressed against his neck.  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Thank you" he smiled and kissed Frank's neck gently. "Doing more washing then?"  
"Mmhm. I want to have clean clothes sometime this year." Frank sighed, eyes closed. "I love it when you kiss my neck..."  
"I know you do" Gerard said quietly and kissed from right below Frank's ear all the way to the crook of his neck.  
"Then why don't you do it more often?" Frank laughed throatily, eyes closed, and gasped.  
"Wouldn't wanna spoil you too much" Gerard teased and nipped Frank's neck playfully.  
"Ass," Frank grumbled. At the nip, his fingers tightened on Gerard's hair. He gasped, his lipring glinting in the light as his mouth opened.  
Gerard made an approving noise. "I really wanna mark you right now" he whispered then licked a stripe up Frank's neck.  
"So do it," Frank whispered roughly. "Want your mark on my neck..."  
"Good" Gerard grinned then bit down on Frank's neck, not quite hard enough to hurt then sucked and nibbled on the skin until he left a mark. Gerard licked the hickey then pressed a soft kiss to it. "Pretty"

Frank gasped loudly, body arching forward and the back against Gerard. "Call me pretty again," he murmured.  
Gerard's lips brushed Frank's ear as he murmured. "You're so pretty, sweetheart, absolutely gorgeous"  
Frank hummed happily. "Gerard," he breathed.  
"Yeah, Frankie?" He asked softly and nuzzled the side of Frank's head.  
Frank swallowed. "Kiss my neck again. This time, suck."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard said, sounding more playful than submissive. He pressed open-mouthed kissed to Frank's neck and sucked gently on the skin ever so often.  
At this point, Frank didn't care at all. He closed his eyes, baring his throat to Gerard's kissed and gripping the washing machine in front of him as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. "Oh fuck..."  
"I could do that" Gerard teased quietly, he sucked on one spot for a little longer and a little harder than on the rest.  
"Oh, I have big plans for your cock, alright," Frank rumbled. He made a high, whining noise. "Yeah..."  
Gerard moved a hand up Frank's body to his neck and scratched it gently, testing. "Does that do anything for you?" He asked. "And oh yeah, tell me all those plans, baby"  
"You scratching my neck?" Frank pondered this. "Maybe if you did it so gently it tickled." He took a deep breath. "What we talked about the other day. Tying you up. Using your cock to get myself off."  
"Ah, /those/ plans" Gerard grinned and tickled Frank's neck a little. "I can't wait" he said before going back to giving all his attention to Frank's neck, this time nibbling gently wherever he could get his teeth on.  
"Yeah. Those plans." Frank sighed happily. He took one of Gerard's arms and wrapped it around his waist. "Hug me close to your chest."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, pressing their bodies together.  
Frank hummed. "Yeah... Love feeling you against me..." He covered Gerard's hands on his waist with his own and dropped his head on his shoulder.  
"Same here" Gerard muttered. He had access to the front of Frank's neck now so he took the chance to suck on Frank's adam's apple.  
Frank groaned and arched up, standing on his toes in an attempt to get closer to him. "Yeah..."  
Gerard pulled away with a playful nip then kissed Frank on the lips, slow and deep.  
Frank kissed back, moving his tongue against Gerard's.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's tongue then his bottom lip. "Fuck, love kissing you"  
Frank made a low noise against Gerard's mouth. "Me too..." He turned around in his arms to kiss him, putting his arms around Gerard's neck and standing on his toes.  
Gerard grabbed Frank's ass and lifted him up, just long enough to put him on the counter and step between his legs.  
"What the -- " Frank blinked and then grinned up at Gerard. "Oh. Hey." He circled Gerard's waist with his legs, pulling him close. The washing machine vibrated under him.  
"Hey there" Gerard grinned. "Don't get used to me lifting you up, won't happen very often"  
Frank laughed. "Didn't expect otherwise. Mmh. Did you know the vibrations of this feel pretty awesome?" he wiggled his ass around.  
"Yes, I did so, you're welcome" Gerard chuckled. 

"I'm very, very grateful." Frank hummed. "Ever fucked on top of a washing machine?"  
Gerard shook his head. "I've only ever played with myself on top of one, you?"  
Frank shook his head. "Can't say I have." He rocked his hips forward against Gerard's. "I think you should suck my dick."  
Gerard moaned. "I think you should fuck my face."  
"I think so, yeah." Frank grinned smugly. "Get on your knees."  
Gerard dropped to his knees gracefully and opened his mouth.  
Frank pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them off. He gave himself a couple of pumps and then guided Gerard forward.  
"Oh, wait, fuck, we were, shit, I wanted to wait, but fuck, babe" Gerard babbled quickly.  
Frank laughed. "Hey, I have no problem at all with forbidding you coming, if that's what's worrying you."  
Gerard pouted. "Don't laugh and it's not that!"  
Frank smiled. "Sorry, babe. What is it, then?"  
"We have sex all the time, right? So I know it's kinda my fault that it won't happen but I thought at least we could skip the morning sex to make sex with the collar around my neck feel more special" 

Frank smiled softly down at him. "I must really love you," he whispered. He got off the washing maching and pulled up his sweatpants. "Okay, I need a cold shower now," he hissed.  
"Wait..." Gerard slowly got up. "Seriously?" He grinned and wrapped his arms around Frank tightly. "I love you" he giggled then let Frank go. "Okay, go have your shower and I'll try to not think too much about sex and will my erection away."  
"Yeah, seriously!" Frank laughed. He kissed Gerard gently. "See you after that shower," he said, and went upstairs to shower thoroughly. He had big plans for that day, after all.  
Gerard waved to Frank and smiled to himself, he decided to watch TV while he waited for Frank to come back.  
Frank walked downstairs a while later, wearing a pair of tight, torn jeans and black boxers, both of which he had washed the day before. "Hey, what are you watching?" He sat next to him.  
"Ummmm, I don't even know... Just some random show" Gerard shrugged.  
Frank settled down to watch. "So, about this sex strike of yours until the collar arrives," he teased him. "You've been thinking about this, haven't you? You've been thinking about how to make it more special."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "I want it to be really /really/ special.... You know? That's just a way of making it just that"  
Frank took his hand. "I want it to be very special, too." He smiled crockedly. "Fuck, look at me, thinking up all these plans and forgetting you were thinking up ideas, too. Is there anything else you have thought of? Please, tell me."

"I.... I want you to put it on me and I want to be kneeling when you do it.... I want to completely submit myself to you in that moment" Gerard said quietly.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "That's beautiful, Gee. I want that, too. I want you to be fully mine, to own you completely," he whispered. "Is there anything else?"  
"I... I know we've joked about this before but I even want you to control when I'm allowed to breath" Gerard said seriously.  
Frank gasped. "We're talking about breathplay, aren't we?" he said, voice calm. He nodded. "We can do that. How do you want to do it?"  
Gerard swallowed. "I don't... Really know..." He chuckled a little nervously. "I guess I should have figured that before"  
Frank smiled gently. "That's okay. We can figure it out together." He kissed Gerard softly on the lips. "We could do it in one of three ways. I could ask you to hold your breath for me, I could cover your mouth and your nose, or I could put my hands around your throat. Does any of that sound good?"  
Gerard took a deep breath and nodded. "You covering my mouth and nose and your hand around my throat both sound good"  
Frank nodded. "We'll start out with me covering your mouth and nose, and if you enjoy that, we'll consider doing it with my hands around your throat. Does that sound good?"  
Gerard smiled. "Sounds perfect" he kissed Frank softly and leaned against him.  
Frank kissed back, hugging Gerard close. "There's something I want, too," he whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yeah? What's that?" Gerard asked quietly.  
"I want to try to get you to go under today." Frank tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "Not during the breathplay, though. At least not yet.Too risky."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Y-yeah, going under would be totally awesome... Yeah..."  
Frank smiled brightly. "You look so beautiful when you're under," he cooed. "If I humiliated you enough, do you think you could go under while I ride you?"  
"Yeah" Gerard smiled brightly. "But about the breathplay, I can't promise I won't go at least a little hazy during it..."  
"That's fine. You don't have to control your reactions. Oh, I know." He snapped his finger. "Let's do a test now to see how long you can last without breathing. Can you hold your breath for me?" He looked at his wristwatch to time it.  
"Ummmm... Sure!" Gerard took a deep breath and held it.  
Frank glanced at his wristwatch occasionally, but mostly he looked at Gerard, cataloguing his reactions.  
Gerard closed his eyes and smiled to himself, he lasted 36 seconds before letting the breath out slowly.  
"Thirty-six seconds. Very good." Frank nodded slowly. "You did great, baby." He kissed Gerard gently.  
"I could do it for longer if you're blocking the air and it's not just me" Gerard said quickly. 

"I don't want to pressure you on our first try. We'll do thirty seconds, and then decide from there." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "You have to remember, you'll be pretty worked up. Your heart rate will be up, which means your body will need more oxygen."  
Gerard chuckled softly. "You think about everything, don't you?" He leaned into Frank's touch.  
"I care about my pretty boy's well-being." Frank caressed Gerard's cheek. "You're mine, and I plan to take very good care of you."  
Gerard smiled. "Why thank you" he kissed Frank's cheek. "Okay, is there anything else we need to talk about?"  
"There's nothing else I can think of... Oh, yeah, your ass is still resting, so I won't spank you or fuck you today." Frank nodded.  
"Yeah, that's fine" Gerard nodded. "You can totally go at it with my thighs though... Or you know like anywhere else..."  
"True. I haven't properly spanked your thighs, yet." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.  
Gerard grinned. "And that's always fun!"  
Frank giggled. "I love how much you're into this." He pushed Gerard on his back, laying on top of him. "I want to give you everything you want," he cooed.  
"Yeah?" Gerard stroked Frank's hair back. "You're doing an amazing job so far"  
Frank smiled down at him, enjoying the way he was touching his hair. "I want you to be mine," he whispered.  
"I am yours" Gerard said sincerely. "All yours, every inch" he whispered, he didn't stop playing with Frank's hair.  
"I take very good care of what is mine," Frank said softly, and kissed him on the lips. "And guess what? I'm yours, too," he whispered.

"I know, if you weren't... I doubt you'd let me do that" Gerard said as he touched the hickey on Frank's neck which he had made earlier.  
Frank closed his eyes and smiled, his expression blissful. "I wear you on me just as much as you are going to wear that collar," he whispered, opening his eyes.  
Gerard kissed Frank softly. "I've never felt this possessive over my dom before, you know, you special little shit"  
Frank giggled. "That's just me, baby. I'm just that special." He nuzzled Gerard's chest. "I like it when you're possessive," he whispered.  
"Good, 'cause I don't plan on stopping" Gerard said. "My flower"  
"Love you." Frank smiled happily and pillowed his head on Gerard's chest. "I really enjoyed what we did yesterday."  
Gerard scratched Frank's head gently. "Love you too and yeah, I enjoyed it too"  
"We have to do it again. A whole day of you naked and serving me, this time wearing your collar." Frank kissed Gerard's throat. "Speaking of which... We didn't talk about how we're going to do the collar thing. How often do you want to wear it?"  
"As often as possible" Gerard replied immediately. "Even when we're not playing"  
"I'd love that." Frank smiled softly. "What about when we're in public?"  
Gerard chewed on his lip. "Collars are becoming popular accessories, right?"  
"Yeah, man, you can pass it as a cool punk accessory." Frank nodded. "The fans would love it."

Gerard grinned. "Then I'll rarely be taking it off" he said happily.  
Frank grinned happily. "I'd like that." He raised Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
Gerard giggled. "Such a gentleman"  
"I try." Frank laughed softly. He bit his own bottom lip. "I want to do something while we wait for the collar to arrive, to get us both in the right mindspace," he whispered.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "What is it?"  
"It's a surprise," Frank said, eyes crinkled at the corners. He laughed and shrugged. "Nothing to elaborate, really. Just putting you in a situation were you feel submissive."  
Gerard chuckled a little. "Yeah! That's cool" he nodded quickly.  
Frank kissed him softly, smiling against his lips. Then he sat up, stroking Gerard's thighs. "Are you ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready" Gerard whispered and smiled up at Frank.  
Frank nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing himself to get into the headspace. He opened his eyes. "Stand up in front of the couch," he said, voice calm and even.  
Gerard nodded then did as he was told casually, he looked at Frank for further instructions.  
Frank shifted until he was sitting on the couch facing Gerard, arms stretched over the back of the couch in a relaxed manner. "Close your legs and bend over as far as you can go, as if to touch your toes."  
Gerard closed his legs and bent over, almost touching his toes. 

Frank let out a long breath, relaxing into the sensation of control. This was one of his favorite things to do, and one he didn't get to indulge into often. Ordering people for the sake of ordering them, with no aim in mind other than enjoying the power. "Good boy. You may stand up straight now."  
Gerard smiled and stood up straight. "Thank you"  
Frank arched an eyebrow. "Thank you what?"  
"Sorry, thank you, sir" Gerard corrected himself.  
"That's better." Frank nodded. "You must always talk to me in a respectful manner. You may call me sir or Frankie, but if you don't address me in one of those ways you will be punished. Do you understand?" he asked calmly.  
"Yes, Frankie, I understand" Gerard nodded. "I want to be good for you, sir"  
Frank smiled. "That's my good boy. Now, close your eyes, cross your arms behind your head and open your legs."  
Gerard did exactly what he was told and in the order he was told to do it, his legs were spread around shoulder-width apart.  
The couch creaked as Frank rose. He circled Gerard, inspecting him, his steps somewhat muffled by the carpet under his feet but still audible. "Very good," he said at last. He stroked Gerard's hip, his touch possessive.

Gerard took a deep breath and smiled to himself. "Thank you, sir"  
Frank pressed his front to Gerard's back and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You may let your arms down and move your legs. Get comfortable, but don't open your eyes," he whispered against his ear.  
"Yes, sir, I think I like my legs the way the are" Gerard said and kept his legs in the same position, he did move his arms down, so he could put his hands over Frank's.  
"Good boy. Now..." Frank raised one his hands to Gerard's face to cover his eyes as he talked, "I'm going to go upstairs to get something. You will stand here and count to sixty to yourself - slowly. I will know if you try to hurry. Then open your eyes, take your clothes off, fold them, and close your eyes once again. When I come back, I want you to be standing as you are now, with your eyes closed, naked, and with your clothes folded. Do you understand?"  
"Y-yes, sir" Gerard nodded. "Frankie... May I know what you're going to get?"  
"No, you may not," Frank said, before kissing the side of Gerard's neck. "But I promise you will like it."  
"Mmm, thank you, sir" Gerard smiled.  
Frank took a step back. "I'm going upstairs now. Remember your instructions." He left the living room.  
Gerard counted to sixty in his head, as slowly as he could manage, then he opened his eyes and stripped. He tried folding his clothes neatly but everytime they'd look messy so he gave up after a while and went back into position.  
Frank came back down. He dropped something behind the couch - something heavy, by the sound of it - and then put something else on the coffee table behind Gerard. He paused in silence, and then clicked his tongue. "Open your eyes." He held Gerard's jeans to him. "Is this how you fold your jeans?"

Gerard opened his eyes slowly and swallowed. "Y-yes, sir"  
"This is unacceptable." Frank shook his head. "What you do is hold them like this... Then fold them like this..." He went through the whole process, until the jeans were properly folded. He tossed the jeans at Gerard. "Now you do it."  
Gerard barely caught them. "I will try, Frankie" he tried to repeat the process and failed miserably at his first three attempts but did it almost perfectly at the fourth one. "Is this okay, sir?" He asked shyly.  
Frank smiled crookedly. "Better." He took Gerard's jeans and carefully placed them on the table behind him. He stood on his toes to kiss Gerard on the lips, short and sweet. "As punishment for this, though, you're going to help me fold laundry."  
Gerard mouth fell open. "But... Frankie! You know I'm terrible with stuff like that"  
"It will be a great opportunity to get better at it." Frank put his hands on his own hips. "Now don't arguee or I'll make you help me fold two loads of clothes instead of one."  
"I'm sorry, sir" Gerard sighed softly.  
"That's more like it." Frank cupped Gerard's cheek. "I want my sweet boy to be able to take care of himself, so I can trust him to do so."  
"I can take care of myself just fine, sir" Gerard said defensively. 

"Alright, look at it this way. If I was a girl, would you also expect me to do all the housework just because you're not very good at it yet?" Frank arched his eyebrows.  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yes, because I would still pole dance for you, sir" he said it like it was the most logical thing in the world.  
Frank fought not to laugh. "Right," he said, coughing into his fist to cover a giggle. "This is a conversation probably best left for a time when we're not scening."  
"Oh okay, sir" Gerard frowned slightly, he really didn't see what Frank found so amusing.  
Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get back into the headspace after that interruption. He opened his eyes. "There's a duffel bag behind the couch. Go pick it up and put it on the coffee table," he told him. The duffer bag was closed, so he wouldn't be able to see what was in it, but on the coffee table were the wrist and ankle cuffs with which he had tied Gerard up the day before.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard said quickly, he picked the duffer bag up and carried it to the coffee table. "Are you going to put the cuffs on me, sir?"  
"I might," Frank said simply. "If you earn it."  
"And how could I earn, sir?" Gerard asked.  
"Show me how obedient you can be. I know you can earn it," Frank said gently, stroking Gerard's cheek. "You're my good, obedient whore, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Frankie" Gerard smiled sweetly. "I'll do my best"

"That's my good boy." Frank smiled. "Now, kneel on the couch facing the backrest."  
Gerard knelt on the couch as Frank instructed and instinctively put his arms behind his back.  
Frank put a hand on Gerard's shoulder and gently pushed him forward, until he was leaning against the backrest. "Now, close your eyes," he ordered him as he rummaged inside the duffer bag.  
Gerard closed his eyes and shuffled a little to be more comfortable.  
"Good boy," Frank praised him. From behind Gerard came the sound of something being unzipped, and then a sound as if Frank was rummaging inside the duffel bag. "Lean forward and arch your back to show off your ass. Present yourself."  
Gerard followed instruction and swayed his hips. "Sir... May I point out that the collar isn't here yet?"  
"With what purpose?" Frank paused behind him.  
"Well, I feel like this is getting quite sexual, sir" Gerard said quietly.  
There was a sound like Frank shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Do you trust my judgment?" he said calmly.  
Gerard paused for a moment. "Yes, sir" he said with a nod.  
"You hesitated," Frank noted. "I mustn't be doing this right," he said wryly.

"No! No, sir, please, it's my fault, I must be being paranoid, please, sir, please continue" Gerard said quickly.  
There was a sound of something being dropped to the floor, and then Frank was sitting on the couch and pulling Gerard onto his lap. "Shhh..." he shushed him, rocking him softly.  
Gerard hugged Frank tightly. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...."  
Frank rubbed his back. "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." He kissed the top of his head.  
"I trust you" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "I promise, I do"  
"I know you do," Frank reassured him, stroking his hair. "And no matter what, you don't have to trust me blindly. I understand you will sometimes have reservations."  
"It's just.... I'm naked and I had my ass out and it was sexual for me and I don't know but I just... You know..." Gerard shrugged.  
"It was too sexual for you." Frank nodded. "I understand." He scratched the back of his neck. "I was only going to rub the bruise cream on your skin. I thought it might help you get in the right mindspace."  
"You could have told me" Gerard whispered and wrapped his arms around Frank more tightly.  
"Yeah, I should have." Frank smiled self-deprecatingly. "But I..." his voice broke. "I wanted you to trust me."  
"Oh god, Frankie, I'm so sorry" Gerard stroked Frank's hair back and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, baby"  
Frank shook his head. "It's fine," he said earnestly. "Trust is earned, not demanded. I will do my best to become the sort of person you can trust."

"Oh god, Frankie, I do trust you, please listen to me, it is /not/ your fault" Gerard said while looking right into Frank's eyes. "Got it?"  
"Well, it's not yours, either." Frank pushed his hair off his face, avoiding Gerard's eyes. "I think lately I just haven't been all there, you know?"  
"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Gerard asked, voice full of concern.  
"I keep slipping out of the headspace," Frank sighed. "I try but... It's not working."  
"Hey, it's fine... You've been domming me a lot recently, I mean... Everyone needs a break every now and then, don't they?" Gerard said softly, wanting to sounding soothing.  
"Why is it that you always make so much sense?" Frank sighed. "I'm sorry. I really want to be the kind of dom you need," he said quietly.  
"You are, Frankie, you're everything I need" Gerard smiled softly and kissed the side of Frank's head. "Everything and more than I could have ever wished for"  
"Maybe. But I kind of can't be, right now." Frank murmured. "So, what do we do now?"  
"It's fine" Gerard kissed the tip of Frank's nose. "Now... Now, I can get dressed and we can do whatever you want, my flower"  
"But what about, y'know..." Frank touched Gerard's neck gently.  
"We can always keep it in the box until you feel like domming again" Gerard answered.  
Frank sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I really, really wanted today to be perfect."  
"Hey, everything's fine" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "I love you"

Frank smiled crookedly. "I love you too. So much." He kissed Gerard.  
Gerard kissed back softly and sweetly, his hands cupping Frank's face.  
Frank sighed against his lips and let himself be kissed.  
Gerard moved his tongue gently and slowly against Frank's.  
Frank hugged Gerard's naked body to his partially clothed one, needing the physical closeness.  
Gerard hugged Frank tightly, one hand going up to stroke his hair softly.  
Frank hummed against Gerard's mouth, shivering.  
"Love you" Gerard murmured softly.  
Frank smiled softly. "Love you, too," he whispered.  
Gerard smiled. "I'll go get dressed, alright?"  
Frank looked away and nodded, releasing Gerard. "Bring me a t-shirt, too?"  
"Yeah, sure" Gerard smiled the got up and pulled his jeans back on, he then went upstairs and came back with a shirt on and another one in his hand for Frank.  
Downstairs, Frank was loading the washing machine with yet more dirty clothes after putting the clean ones in the dryer. "Hey," he greeted him. He grimaced at the pair of dirty jeans he was holding. "I don't even know what these stains are made of."  
Gerard made a face. "Ew." He handed Frank the shirt. "Here, have something clean"  
Frank stuffed the dirty jeans in the washing machine and put on the t-shirt. "Thank you. So, I was thinking of doing laundry."

"... And?" Gerard asked.  
"And I know you hate this stuff, so I'm not even going to ask you to stay and keep me company, but of course you're welcome to." Frank picked up a pair of socks with two fingers and put them in the washing machine.  
Gerard stood near by. "Nah, I'll stay and watch you bend over to put stuff in the washing machine" he chuckled and winked playfully.  
Frank laughed and wiggled his ass playfully. "Like what you see?" he winked an eye.  
"Mmmmmm definitely" Gerard chuckled.  
Frank finished loading the washing machine and turned it on. He washed his hands on the kitchen sink. "All done!"  
"Awesome!!" Gerard grinned.  
"Yep. Soon enough we'll have clean clothes to wear!" Frank grinned and bounced on his toes. And then the bell rang.  
"Oh."


	8. The Collar

Gerard bit his lip. "You think that's it?"  
"Yeah, probably." Frank shuffled his feet. The bell rang again. "I should probably go get it."  
Gerard nodded. "Come on" He grabbed Frank's hand and went to open the door.  
Frank followed him and opened the door. The messenger girl handed them a box and said she would need Frank's signature. Releasing Gerard's hand, Frank signed on the clipboard. They closed the door and Frank looked at the box.  
Gerard giggled softly in excitement. "Should we open it?"  
Frank cracked a smiled. "Yeah. Let's open it." He took the box to the kitchen and found the kitched scissors. "Shall I do the honors?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Please"  
Frank cut open the tape keeping the box sealed shut. The leash was carefully folded. He took it out of the box and with a flicker of his wrist he whipped the air with it, unfolding it.  
"Wow...." Gerard licked his lips. "It's awesome"  
"It is," Frank agreed, breathless. He wrapped the leash around his hand, feeling it's texture. "It's sturdy, too."  
Gerard bit his lip and strokes the leash with one finger. "Yeah... It's nice"  
Frank passed the leash to Gerard. He looked inside the box. The collar was still inside it. He looked at Gerard.  
Gerard moved it around in his hands and smiled to himself. "Take it out" he said softly.  
Frank chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. He reached inside the box and took the collar out. 

It was just as he had ordered it, but seeing it in his computer screen and having it in his hands was different. He could feel the weight of it, pleasantly heavy but not uncomfortably so - just enough to be a constant reminder for Gerard that he was wearing it. Frank ran his fingers over the padded, velvety inner part of the collar. It would be comfortable to wear, wouldn't leave marks on Gerard's or hurt him. The D-ring on the front was perfect for attaching the leash to it and making Gerard crawl around.

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and looked at Gerard.  
"Fuck..." Gerard breathed out. "It's perfect" he moved his hand to touch it then took it away again. "I just... Wow" he was lost for words.  
Frank offered it to him. "You can touch it," he reassured him gently.  
Gerard shook his head. "I'll get to touch it when you put it on me" he smiled softly.  
Frank set it down on the counter carefully, looking into Gerard's eyes. "Gee," he said, eyes bright and expression crestfallen. "I want..."  
Gerard put his hand on Frank's cheek. "What do you want sweetheart?" He asked softly and stroked Frank's cheek with his thumb. "What's wrong?"  
"I want to do it," he whispered. "I want to collar you." Frank gently placed his hand on Gerard's throat, fingers loose around it. "Want you to be mine."  
"I'm all yours, baby" Gerard whispered. "Go on then... Do it" he took a deep breath.  
Frank took a deep breath. "Kneel down," he said, quiet but firm, his love for Gerard written all over his face.  
Gerard smiled lightly and knelt down, he looked up at Frank.  
Frank took the collar reverently. He put it around Gerard's throat. He secured it around his neck and hooked a finger under it to make sure it wasn't too tight. Then he adjusted it so the D-ring was at the front. He let out a long, shaky breath. "Gee..."  
Gerard swallowed. "Yeah... Oh god, Frankie" he closed his eyes for a moment. 

Frank hooked a finger through the D-ring and stoked Gerard's cheek with his other hand. "Gee, I... I love you so fucking much," he whispered, and couldn't help but laugh from sheer happiness.  
Gerard smiled and pressed a kiss to Frank's hand. "I love you too" he chuckled. "More than I thought possible" You could think they were getting married.Frank crouched down - but didn't kneel down. He traced Gerard's collar adoringly, caressing his throat as he did. "You're /mine/," he said, like he was having an epiphany.  
"Yeah, I am" Gerard smiled. "All yours, Frankie"  
Frank held Gerard's face in his hands and kissed him, long and deep, like he was exploring his mouth for the first time, but with the knowledge he had after weeks of kissing him.  
Gerard closed his eyes and kissed back pouring every ounce of passion into it.  
Frank reluctantly pulled back to breath, but keep their faces close. His skin was buzzing with excitement, his heart beating hard and fast in his chest, and he was completely and utterly in love with Gerard. And, the best part, Gerard loved him back. "Do you want to scene?" he asked, voice rough and husky.  
Gerard nodded. "Only if you're feeling it" he whispered and nudged Frank's cheek with his nose gently.  
"I am. I really, really am." Frank grinned. His smile faltered a second later. "I'll telegraph everything I do, warn you ahead of time, and if something I do makes you uncomfortable or makes you doubt, please tell me, okay?"  
"Hey, it's fine, stop worrying" Gerard kissed Frank sweetly. "I want you to do whatever you want with me and make me love it" he used his most dirty sounding voice.  
Frank sighed, rough and shaky, and nodded, eyes dark. "I'm going to take you to the living room," he said. "We're going to get the duffel bag."  
"I'm excited already" Gerard grinned. 

Frank smirked. "Good." He stood up and hooked his finger in the D-ring of the collar once again. "Crawl." He walked backwards out of the kitchen, slowly, so Gerard would be able to follow him, and entered the living room, his eyes on Gerard's.  
Gerard kept eye contact as he crawled after Frank. He couldn't help but grin all the while.  
Frank grinned back, giddy with happiness. They reached the couch and he stopped walking. He tugged Gerard closer by the D-ring, until his face was against the front of his jeans. "Feel that? That's how hard you make me," he whispered.  
Gerard rubbed the side of his face against Frank's crotch. "I love it, sir"  
"I can tell," Frank purred. "Is my boy hard for me, too?" he cooed, stroking Gerard's hair.  
"Very hard" Gerard replied and nuzzled Frank's cock through jeans.  
"Show me. Take yourself out of your pants, but don't take them off. You may suck my dick once you do that." Frank tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair as he talked.  
Gerard quickly unfastened his jeans and took out his cock. "See? Very hard for you, sir"  
Frank licked his lips. "Who owns that cock, slut? Whose cock is that?"

"Yours sir, it's there for your pleasure" Gerard replied immediately.  
"That's my boy. Touch your pretty cock for me," Frank cooed, smiling down at him lovingly.  
Gerard licked his palm then wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke himself, moaning.  
"That's it," Frank encouraged him. "You love that, don't you? Love showing me how pretty and slutty you are, love making yourself feel good for my pleasure. Moan for me, baby."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard moaned, he pumped his cock a little faster. "It would be even better if I got to be touched by you though" he tried quietly.  
Frank chuckled. "I bet it'd be. You're such a pretty slut. How could I ever resist you?" He took the leash from his back pocket and attached it to Gerard's collar. Then he wrapped the leash around his hand until it was tight, only a couple of inches of leather between his hand and the collar, and he tugged up. "Stand up, boy."  
Gerard stood up, the feeling of being tugged by a leash sending shivers down his spine. He kept his hand around his cock.  
Frank used the leash to tug Gerard closer and kissed him, long and deep. Still kissing him, he wrapped his fist around Gerard's and forced him to slow down his strokes.  
Gerard moaned needily into Frank's mouth and kissed back passionately.  
Fran bit Gerard's bottom lip playfully. "Take your clothes off. I want to touch my pretty boy."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded quickly then took off his jeans, he then pulled his shirt up but it got tangled with the leash.  
Frank chuckled. "Let me help you. arms up." He passed the leash through the collar of the shirt. "Finish taking it off."

"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiled and finished taking his shirt off and tossed it to the side.  
"Good job." Frank smiled. "Now take off mine."  
"Just your shirt?" Gerard pulled it up over Frank's head.  
"All my clothes." Frank lifted his arms to help Gerard undress him.  
Gerard threw Frank's shirt in the same direction he threw his own then tugged down his pants.  
Frank lifted one foot, then the other. "Good job," he said once they both were naked. Frank gripped the leash once again, wrapping it around his hand but leaving about a feet or so of slack this time. He walked backwards and sat on the couch, tugging Gerard down.  
Gerard fell forward and straddled Frank's hips, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck.  
Frank tugged the leash down and pressed their mouths together in a dirty kiss. He licked into Gerard's mouth.  
Gerard kissed back, parting his lips eagerly to let Frank in.  
Frank nibbled Gerard's bottom lip. He shifted under him, their bodies brushing together, skin against skin. "You look so pretty with the collar," he purred.  
Gerard moaned softly. "Thank you, Frankie" he purred.  
Frank took Gerard in his fist and stroked him slowly, pumping his erection. "Love the way you moan for me. My slutty boy."  
Gerard moaned and bucked his hips forward. "And I love doing that for you, sir"

"You love showing off for me." Frank kissed him softly on the lips. His hands were firm and unrelentless, jerking Gerard off just the way he love it. "Moaning like the little slut you are, right, baby?" he cooed.  
"Yessss" Gerard breathed out. "Love every second of it, sir"  
Frank spread the precum down over Gerard's erection. He reached down to play with Gerard's balls, rolling them in his hands. "And I love making you feel good."  
Gerard groaned deeply and tipped his head back. "Oh god, thank you, sir"  
Frank kissed Gerard's neck above the collar. "So polite." He bit him. "Love it when you thank me."  
Gerard gasped. "I know you do, sir" he smirked slightly. "There's a reason to why I do things"  
"You little shit." Frank grinned. "This is why you're the perfect slut. Always finding new ways to please me," he praised him. He gripped the leash, still stroking him. "How does it feel to know that you're my sweet little bitch?"  
Gerard rocked his hips as Frank stroked him, his breathing getting heavier. "It feels absolutely amazing, sir"  
"So beautiful and obedient," Frank cooed. He wrapped the leash around his hand, tightening it, and rubbed the tip of Gerard's erection with his thumb. He was paying close attention to Gerard's reactions, trying to gauge how close he was to coming, because there was something he wanted to do before Gerard came.  
Gerard closed his eyes and whimpered. "Fuck.... Sir" his thigh muscles tightened as he tried to delay his orgasm. 

Frank slowed down. "So, I'm going to give you two options," he said conversationally, his grin wolfish.  
"And what would those be?" Gerard asked, licking his lips.  
"You can either come now, by my hand..." Frank gave Gerard a squeeze. "Or you can wait and come later in my ass. Either way, I'm going to use your dick to get myself off, but if you choose the former, you won't get to come after I do it."  
Gerard made his mind up quickly. "I want to come in your ass, sir" he nodded quickly.  
"Good choice," Frank said, removing his hand from around Gerard.  
Gerard whimpered softly at the loss. "I know, sir"  
"It will be worth it." Frank kissed Gerard softly on the lips.  
Gerard smiled. "I know" he kissed Frank's neck softly.  
"Mmmh..." Frank let his eyes fall closed. He wrapped the leash around his hand so that it was taut, and used it to tug Gerard closer to his neck. "Gonna make it worth it."  
"Thank you so much, sir" Gerard licked a stripe up Frank's neck. "You're so good to me" he pressed opened mouthed kisses to Frank's neck and sucked on it a little.  
Frank groaned softly when Gerard sucked on his neck. "I like spoiling my pretty slut," he cooed.  
"Oh, sir, you must let me do something for you afterwards then" Gerard purred in Frank's ear. 

Frank smirked. "Must I? Well then. What do you suggest?"  
"After I've come inside of you" Gerard bit his lip then lowered his voice to a dirty murmur. "I want to lick it out of you"  
Frank groaned. "Fuck, that's hot." He grinned, eyes closed. "You're a very dirty slut, you know that?"  
"I know, sir" Gerard grinned. "I take pride in it"  
"As you should." Frank kissed him, wet and dirty, pushing his tongue between Gerard's lips. He pulled back with a wet sound. "Such a dirty whore." He rocked his hips up, letting him feel his erection. "What are you going to do about that, whore?"  
Gerard sucked on Frank's tongue briefly before he pulled away. "Anything you want me to, sir, anything you demand will be yours" he grinned.  
"Good answer." Frank caught Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth, his lipring pressed cold against Gerard's skin. He released it and tugged down with the leash. "Kneel between my legs on the floor and suck me off. You may use your hands to get me off if you wish, too. Give me the best blowjob you've ever given."  
Gerard gasped with the kiss. "Yes, sir" he knelt between Frank's legs quickly. He pushed the tip of his tongue against the tip of Frank's cock and wriggled it, teasing.  
Frank grunted. He gripped the very base of the leash, keeping Gerard's head close to his hips.  
Gerard licked from base to top then flicked his tongue against the tip before putting his middle finger in his mouth and coating it generously with saliva, moaning for show as he did so. 

Frank moaned appreciatively. "Such a pretty slut..." His fingers tightened on the leash.  
"Sir, I want to put my finger inside of you... Could you move to the edge of the couch so I may reach your hole, please?" Gerard fluttered his eyelashes.  
Frank nodded. "That is acceptable." He sat on the edge of the couch, leaning back against the backrest and parting his legs.  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard grinned and teased Frank's rim gently.  
Frank took a deep breath. "You love my ass, don't you?"  
"So much, sir, you can't imagine" Gerard nodded then pushed the finger inside slowly and took the head Frank's cock into his mouth.  
Frank groaned and tugged down on the leash, trying to get Gerard to take him deeper. "So good at this. Perfect sweet whore."  
Gerard obliged and took Frank slightly deeper, he wriggled his finger inside of Frank.  
"Yeah, like that." Frank gripped Gerard's hair. "Suck on it."  
Gerard's cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard and moaned around Frank's length.  
"Oh yeah..." Frank thrust up into Gerard's mouth and down to fuck himself on his finger. "Put another finger in me..."  
Gerard hummed in agreement then pushed a second finger gently into Frank's ass then crooked them to press into Frank's prostate.  
Frank threw his head back. "Keep doing that," he ordered him. He was so close, all the build up from before catching up with him.

Gerard kept brushing Frank's prostate and sucked as hard as he could, taking Frank's whole length in.  
Frank grunted. "Ah... ah, fuck, gonna come," he warned Gerard. He tugged on the leash to call his attention. "Look at me."  
Gerard looked at Frank through his lashes and groaned deeply.  
Frank moaned long and deep and came, filling Gerard's mouth and clenching around his fingers.  
Gerard swallowed eagerly then pulled off and licked his lips, he waited until Frank's muscles were relaxed again to pull his fingers out.  
Frank shivered, eyes closed. "Fuck," he panted, opening his eyes. A sleepy smile formed on his lips. "You're so good at this," he cooed, stroking Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard smiled and leaned into the touch. "Mmm, thank you, sir"  
Frank brushed Gerard's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Did you enjoy sucking my dick, slut?" he said sweetly.  
"Yes, Frankie" Gerard purred. "So much, I loved it, if you liked it, I'd keep going"  
Frank laughed breathlessly. "Oh, lord, no. I need a few minutes to recover." He rubbed Gerard's bottom lip. "Maybe I'll get one of the dildos and make you suck on it, just to see your pretty lips stretched around it."  
Gerard took Frank's thumb between his lips and sucked on it for a moment. "It wouldn't be as good as the real thing, sir. But anything for your pleasure, my love"  
Frank smiled widely, his heart soaring in his chest with happiness. "My sweet boy," he cooed. He gripped the leash and tugged. "Come up here. I want to kiss you."  
Gerard climbed up on Frank's lap and put his hands on Frank's chest, stroking gently. 

Frank put one hand on the back of Gerard's neck and another one on the small of his back and kissed him sweetly, licking into his mouth.  
Gerard kissed back happily, sliding his tongue in harmony with Frank's.  
Frank touched the back of Gerard's collar, feeling its smooth surface under his fingers. He hummed against his lips.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's tongue happily.  
Frank moaned against his mouth, fingers twitching on his collar. He reached down to cup Gerard's erection.  
Gerard rolled his hips, rubbing against Frank's hand and moaned.  
Frank gave Gerard's bottom lip a playful nip and pulled back. "Is this for me?" he purred, squeezing Gerard's reaction.  
"When is it not, sir?" Gerard grinned and bit his lip hard.  
"So hard and big for me," Fran purred, licking his lips. "Do you think you'll be able to last long enough to fuck me properly?" He stroked him slowly, teasingly.  
Gerard whimpered softly. "Oh, yes, sir, definitely" he started dropping kisses to Frank's neck. "I could stay hard for hours if you asked me to"  
"That's my sweet boy," Frank cooed, lifting his chin to allow him to kiss him. He rubbed the tip of his erection with his thumb.  
Gerard gasped softly and nipped Frank's neck. "When will I get to fuck you, sir?"

"Soon," Frank promised. "But I want you to do something for me, first."  
"And what's that, sir?" Gerard asked eagerly.  
"I want you to go upstairs..." Frank released Gerard's erection and detached the leash from the collar. "Get your eyeliner, and put your make up on. I want you to make yourself even prettier for me."  
Gerard licked his lips. "Is it just my make up that I should come back with or can I do other things too?"  
Frank arched an eyebrow. "I like initiative." He nodded with a grin. "Go right ahead. I'll set everything up in the bedroom in the meantime."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard grinned he moved down on the floor and started crawling upstairs.  
Frank unabashedly stared at Gerard's bruised ass as he left the room. Then he stood up and got to work.  
Gerard put his eyeliner on nicely and brushed his hair quickly. He applied some lip gloss then put on some black panties and the skirt Frank got him during the tour, but stayed shirtless. He crawled to the bedroom and looked up at Frank, smiling sweetly.  
Frank was finishing setting everything up. On the dresser was a tray with two chilled water bottles and some chocolates, as well as a first aid kit. He had fastened to the headboard and to the lower part of the bed several belts, so as to attached Gerard's wrist and ankle cuffs to them. On the bed itself, which Frank had just made, were the ankle and wrist cuffs. Frank raised his eyes and licked his lips. "Fuck, baby."  
"Hello, Frankie" Gerard practically purred. "I hope you like what I put on" he smiled sweetly and fluttered his eyelashes.  
Frank looked at Gerard up and down and licked his lips. "Hell yeah, I do," he breathed. "Twirl for me, baby. Show me your pretty skirt."

Gerard stood up and twirled around slowly. "I like it when you look at me" Gerard said softly.  
"I love looking at you," Frank whispered, standing up and walking up to Gerard to put his arms around him. "You're so pretty, my sweet, pretty boy." He kissed Gerard's throat. "Pretty like a girl."  
"Mmmmm, thank you" Gerard grinned and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck then nuzzled it gently. "Wanna see what's under my skirt?" He whispered against Frank's ear.  
"So long as you don't take your skirt off." Frank looked down, running his hands up Gerard's smooth thighs.  
Gerard nodded then gripped the bottom of his skirt and slowly lifted it up to reveal his black panties.  
Frank gasped. "Fuck, Gee," he breathed. He ran his fingers lightly over the lacy fabric, dragging it gently over Gerard's sensitive skin. "So fucking pretty. My pretty girl."  
Gerard smiled and made a soft, pleased noise. "I like being your pretty girl" he dropped the skirt again.  
Frank kissed Gerard softly, tasting his lipgloss. "Are you going to fuck me, pretty girl? Are you going to use your big cock to get me off?" he purred.  
"Oh, yes, sir!" Gerard giggled. "I promise to give you a good time" he winked playfully.  
"That's my sweet girl." Frank grinned. He stroked his chest and stomach, cupping his chest as if he was cupping breasts. "So sexy, my girl."  
"You really think so?" Gerard grinned widely, he shuffled closer to Frank.  
"Damn right I do." Frank licked his lips. He laced his arms around Gerard's waist, pressing their hips together so that the bulge under Gerard's skirt was pressing against his own erection. "Prettiest girl in the world."

Gerard moaned softly and rolled his hips. "Thank you" he smiled sweetly.  
"Even your moans sound pretty." Frank cooed. He gently guided Gerard backwards until the back of his knees hit the mattress. He pushed Gerard down. "Look at those pretty lips, all made up."  
Gerard sat down easily and looked up at Frank. "They'll look even better around your cock" he said teasingly.  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek and rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, smearing around the lip gloss. "That they will. Take off my jeans."  
Gerard grinned and quickly undid Frank's jeans, he shoved them down to his ankles and licked his lips.  
Frank reached for the lube on the bedside table and handed it to Gerard. "Suck me while you finger me, pretty girl. Get me ready."  
"Yes, sir" Gerard coated his fingers generously with lube then leaned forward and started to suck on the head of Frank's cock.  
Frank gasped, looking down at Gerard. "Such a pretty girl. Look at you with your pretty mouth and your pretty make up," he moaned.  
Gerard hummed in appreciation and moved a hand between Frank's legs to tease his hole with a finger.  
Frank let out a breath and gripped Gerard's shoulder, leaning on him. "Fuck, Gee..."  
Gerard took Frank's cock a little deeper as he pushed a finger into him.  
Frank groaned, clenching around his finger. "Suck on it, pretty girl," he encouraged him breathlessly.

Gerard sucked eagerly and wiggled his finger around inside of Frank, all the while looking right at Frank's face.  
Frank relaxed around that finger, legs shaky. "Fuck." He gasped. "I need to lie down for this, pretty girl." He tugged Gerard away gently by the hair.  
Gerard nodded and pulled his finger out gently. "Alright, sir" he grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment"  
"As you should." Frank bent down to kiss Gerard on the lips, tasting himself on them. He got on the bed and laid down comfortably, bouncing on the mattress playfully. "Now get your pretty ass here."  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips. He settled between Frank's legs and wrapped his lips around Frank's cock once again.  
Frank stroked Gerard's hair, looking down at him. "Put your finger back in me, two this time," he instructed him, voice rough with pleasure.  
Gerard gave a small nod and pressed two lubed fingers into Frank's hole, he moved them in and out slowly.  
Frank groaned and pushed back against those fingers, trying to get them in deeper. "Such a slutty girl," he cooed.  
Gerard pushed the fingers in deep and bent them, brushing Frank's prostate.  
Frank hummed, bending his legs at the knee. "Yeah, right there. Three fingers now..."

Gerard pulled his mouth away. "You're ever so impatient, sir" he chuckled before going back down again and sucking hard. He pressed a third finger in slowly and finger fucked Frank.  
"Hey, I'd be happy getting off this way and making you wait until I get hard again to use your dick to get me off," Frank teased him.  
Gerard kept working with his fingers, making sure he was brushing Frank's prostate often, he pulled away with his mouth again. "Maybe you just need to work on your stamina, be able to enjoy this for a bit longer" he said in a cheeky way.  
Frank grunted and grabbed Gerard's hair roughly. "Let me make this clear for you, bitch. The longer I last, the longer you'll have to wait to come, and just for that smartass comment you might not get to come at all today."  
Gerard gasped and whimpered. "Sorry, sir!" He said quickly. "Please let me come tonight, please" he begged.  
Frank looked at Gerard, expression serious and stern. Then he grinned. "Psyche."  
Gerard let out a sigh of relief.  
Frank chuckled. "Now, what have we learnt from this experience, slut?"  
"To not be cheeky, sir" Gerard answered quickly.  
"That's a good girl." Frank kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Thank you, sir" Gerard smiled. "Are you ready?"  
"Ready for what, pretty girl," Frank cooed, a devilish smirk on his face as he stroked Gerard's hair sweetly.  
"For my cock, sir" Gerard whispered, his fingers still buried in Frank's ass but no longer moving.  
"Your pretty," Frank kissed Gerard. "Big" He kissed him again, "Cock." He kissed him a third time, deep and long. "Mmh, yeah. But you're not, not yet. Go wash your hands." He winked an eye at him.

Gerard whined softly. "Alright" he gently pulled his fingers out of Frank's ass and went to the bathroom.  
Frank stood up and got the things he was going to use. He put them in the bedside table, where they'd be easy to reach.  
Gerard came back in, his hands clean. "Please, sir, I want you"  
"You've been so patient." Frank gestured at him to come closer, the leash in his hands. "Soon, baby. Very soon," he promised him.  
Gerard walked over and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck loosely. "May I ask for something?"  
Frank tilted his head. "What is it?"  
"C-could you.... I need...." Gerard chewed on his lip. "Please be stern and maybe a little rough?" He said shyly.  
Frank nodded. "Stern and rough. How so?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't know..." He said slowly.  
"Do you want me to humiliate you and insult you? Or just to order you around and control your every movement?" Frank asked gently.  
"Both, sir" Gerard replied with a nod.  
"I can do that." Frank kissed Gerard's cheek. "Anything else?"  
"That's it, sir. Thank you" Gerard smiled. 

Frank kissed him softly on the lips. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened, his eyes were cold. "Get on the bed."  
Gerard nodded once then quickly sat down on the bed.  
Frank stood up and pushed Gerard down until he was laying on the bed. He attached Gerard's wrist cuffs to the headboard with a carabinet and then moved to do the same with his ankle cuffs.  
Gerard smiled to himself and bit his lip slightly.  
Frank grabbed Gerard's chin. "What are you smiling at, slut?" he said with a slight smile.  
"I'm excited, sir" Gerard replied happily.  
Frank smiled wider. "Yeah? You're looking forward to being used like a cheap toy?"  
"It's what I'm here for, sir" Gerard grinned.  
Frank laughed. "Yes, you are." He slid his fingers down to find one of Gerard's nipples and pinched it sharply. "You're here to please me, to be used like a toy."  
Gerard gasped and whimpered. "God! Yes, it's all I want"  
"Perfect little whore." Frank twisted Gerard's nipple between his fingers before releasing it. He lifted Gerard's skirt and rubbed the front of your panties. "Look at you, all wet for me already," he said, thumbing the spot of precum on the panties. "You're going to ruin your pretty panties."

Gerard moaned and arches into the touch. "There's a washing machine in this house, you can make me ruin whatever you want, sir"  
"Maybe I like them ruined, slut." Frank dragged the lacy fabric of the panties over Gerard's erection, rubbing up and down before tugging them down. "Maybe I want them to be just as used and dirty as you are."  
Gerard groaned deeply. "Yes sir, anything you want" he pressed his head into the pillow.  
Frank took the lube and spread it over Gerard's erection. It was cold and slick, warming slightly in contact with Gerard's skin. "Will you be able to keep this up long enough to get me off, or should I get a vibrator instead?"  
Gerard gasped softly and bit his lip. "I can keep it up for you, sir, please, let /me/ be your toy"  
"Are you sure? Because vibrators can do all these things you can't." Frank took his hand off Gerard. "Maybe I should go get one instead, make you watch as I use it to get myself off."  
"No! Please, sir, use me, I'll moan so nicely for you, a vibrator can't do that" Gerard said quickly.  
"But I can just order you to moan for me, and you will do it, won't you, whore?" Frank gripped Gerard's hair and tugged, smirking.  
Gerard whimpered and nodded. "Yes, sir, I will. I'll do anything you ask"

"I don't even have to use you to get the moans I want." Frank caught Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth and bit it.  
Gerard moaned and closed his eyes for a moment, he tugged at his restraints.  
Frank tugged on Gerard's hair. "Open your eyes. Look at me."  
Gerard opened his eyes and looked into Frank's.  
"So what is going to be, slut? Will I use you or a vibrator?" Frank smirked, gripping Gerard's chin.  
"Me, please use me, sir, please" Gerard begged desperately.  
Frank pretended to think about. "Okay. I will use you... this time. Do you know why?"  
Gerard shook his head. "Why?"  
"Because it pleases me," Frank purred. "Because I love the silly little faces you make when you're desperate and close to coming." He laughed and gripped Gerard's chin more firmly. "Never forget that, slut. Your pleasure only matters because it pleases /me/."  
Gerard's heart warmed at Frank's words and he couldn't help but smile as he nodded jerkily because no matter how cold Frank made it sound Gerard still saw the compliment in it. "Yes, sir, I know.... I wouldn't dream for anything else"  
"Good boy." Frank gave Gerard's lips a claiming kiss. He straightened up and straddled his hips, taking Gerard's erection and guiding it to the right spot.  
Gerard kissed back eagerly. 

Frank pulled back, ending the kiss with one sharp nip at Gerard's bottom lip. "Are you ready, whore?" he rested his hands on Gerard's chest, bracing his weight on it.  
Gerard gave a sharp whimper. "Never been more ready, sir, please do it"  
Frank lowered himself onto Gerard's cock. It was hard and slick, thick and wonderfully filling, pulsing inside him. "Oh, fuck," he moaned. "That feels good."  
Gerard let out a long moan. "Fuck yessss" he bucked up into Frank.  
Frank pushed Gerard's hips down. "Did I give you permission to move?"  
"No, sir! I'm sorry for being greedy" Gerard said quickly and bit his lip.  
"You're going to stay still and moan prettily for me," Frank purred. He rocked his hips, moving forward and back, luxurating in the feeling of being full but not giving Gerard enough friction.  
Gerard gasped and whimpered softly, he put his hands into fists and dug his nails into his palms.  
Frank clenched around Gerard, enjoying the sensation. "Fuck, you feel so good inside me," he purred, throwing his head back. "Perfect little fucktoy."  
Gerard groaned loudly. "T-tight!" He exclaimed, his voice high pitched. "Tight is good"  
Frank laughed, his body shaking with it around Gerard. "You like that, uh, whore?" his voice was rough and breathy. "Like my tight ass."  
Gerard nodded quickly as he moaned. "So much"  
Frank clenched around him again. "Love doing this. Makes it feel like you're even bigger inside me. Tailor made for my ass," he purred. He reached down to take himself in his fist, jerking himself off without moving his hips.

Gerard looked at Frank's cock and licked his lips. "Oh my god, sir" he whimpered. "Please"  
"Please what?" Frank relaxed his muscles around him and jerked himself faster, head thrown back.  
"Ride me, sir, please" Gerard's voice was desperate.  
"What if I don't? I can get myself off perfectly fine like this." Frank jerked himself off faster, soft moans coming out of his lips.  
"Please, it'll be better, think about my cock brushing your prostate" Gerard tried to sound persuasive. "Please, sir, /please/."  
"If I want that, all I have to do is this..." Frank rocked his hips so that the head of Gerard's erection brushed his sweet spot.  
Gerard gasped softly. "But, please, m-more, please"  
"Maybe I'll get myself off like this and leave you like that, hard and desperate." Frank moaned.  
Gerard couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the words.  
Frank noticed the shiver. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He stroked himself, twisting his wrist. "To be used without any thought or consideration for your pleasure, to be treated like the good little fucktoy you are, like an object..."  
"Yes! Yes!" Gerard gasped out. "Oh my god, please" he whimpered desperately but he didn't know what he was asking for anymore.  
"Then that's what you'll receive." Despite his words, Frank started moving, lifting and lowering himself on his cock, riding him, "I will use you and you won't even get to come, because all good whores are for is giving other people pleasure."  
Gerard moaned and tugged hard on his restraints. "Yes, always, sir"

Frank rode him fast and hard, angling his hips to hit his own sweet spot again and again. He braced his weight on Gerard's chest, nails digging into it. "You're just a dirty..." Gasp. "Dirty little slut, dirty fucking fucktoy, only there for my pleasure." He moaned.  
Gerard gasped and panted. "Yes, fuck, always" he moaned. "Frankie, please, don't stop, love your ass so much, fuck" Gerard threw his head back, his muscles going tense as he got closer to the edge.  
Frank lifted one of his hands from Gerard's chest to stroke himself fast and tight, his body clenching around Gerard as he got closer to the edge. "You're my whore, you're, you're /mine/," he groaned, turned on and incoherent, and then he was coming with a raw, guttural moan.  
Gerard practically screamed when Frank clenched around him, he curled his toes and put his hands into tight fists. "Fuck!" He whimpered desperately as holding on became more and more difficult.  
Frank stopped moving, eyes closed, lips parted and head thrown back as the last aftershocks ran through his body. He opened his eyes, smiling lazily. "Want to come?" he drawled.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "P-please, sir" he said desperately. "I need to"  
"So do it." Frank braced his weight on Gerard's chest and lifted and lowered himself, fucking himself on Gerard's erection. "Come for me, baby. Fill me up with your come so you can lap it all off."  
Gerard nodded and when he let go, he came with a long groan. "Frankie..." His back arched and he bit his lip, spilling his cum into Frank's ass.  
Frank moaned when he felt Gerard come in him. He kept riding him through his orgasm before pulling him out and colapsing on Gerard's chest, panting.

Gerard tried to move to wrap his arms around Frank but was unable to so he settled on nuzzling Frank's head.  
Frank lazily unbuckled the carabiners keeping his arms tied to the headboard. He could do the same with the ankle cuffs later, when he caught his breath.  
"Thanks" Gerard mumbled and wrapped his arms around Frank happily.  
"Don't mention it." Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest with a yawn. "Getting fucked is awesome."  
Gerard giggled happily. "So is fucking someone"  
"Mmmh, yeah, it is." Frank giggled happily.  
"I love you, Frankie" Gerard said happily.  
"Love you too." Frank raised himself long enough to kiss Gerard on the lips.  
Gerard kissed back smiling.  
Frank gave him one last kiss. He stroked Gerard's cheek. "D' you want me to undo your ankles?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't mind"  
"Mmmh, kay then. But I'm going to take a nap on your chest, just so you know." Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest, making himself comfortable, and giggled. "Your girl-chest. Your breasts."

Gerard laughed happily. "Yes, of course, my very flat girl chest" he kissed the top of Frank's head.  
"Your girl-chest is perfect, don't make fun of it." Frank kised the center of Gerard's chest.  
Gerard smiled sweetly. "That's the weirdest compliment I've ever gotten"  
"All of you is perfect." Frank lifted himself with his arms on Gerard's chest to kiss him softly on the lips. "And that was hot as hell."  
"Yeah, it really was" Gerard grinned and kissed Frank's nose.  
Frank giggled, hands on Gerard's chest. "Being your boyfriend is the best."  
"Being my girlfriend isn't too bad either, you know" Gerard chuckled softly.  
"I bet it is." Frank laughed. "Is that your way of telling me you want me to crossdress?"  
"Maybe" Gerard winked playfully. "I'll bring you flowers if you do"  
"Will you take me on a romantic date?" Frank smiled, biting his bottom lip.  
"I'll do that anyway" Gerard smiled sweetly and kissed Frank's cheek.  
Frank grinned. "I'd like that. Although hey, it's my turn to take us on a date."

"It is indeed" Gerard grinned. "Better hurry, I might get impatient" he teased.  
"I'll think of something really, really cool." Frank grinned.  
"Promise?" Gerard fluttered his eyelashes.  
"Promise! I just don't know what it'll be, yet." Frank rested his chin on Gerard's chest.  
"You have time to think" Gerard smiled.  
"I will think of the most awesome idea ever." Frank grinned and kissed him. When he pulled back, he sat up and took one of the bottles of water from the bedside table. "I'm thirsty, you?"  
Gerard nodded. "I could use a drink"  
Frank opened the bottle for him and offered it to him. "There you go. Do you want me to help you drink it?"  
"I'm alright" Gerard smiled and took the bottle from Frank then took a few long sips and offered it back to him.  
"Thank you." Frank drank from it. He gasped and dried his mouth with the back of his forearm. "I'm going to release your ankles now." He did so, undoing the carabiners attaching his ankles to the bed and undoing the cuffs.  
"Thanks" Gerard smiled and stretched.  
Frank rubbed Gerard's ankles to help the circulation. "You're welcome. Let me do your wrists too..." He had already undone the carabiners, and now he took off the wrists cuffs.

Gerard offered his arms to Frank and hugged him once the cuffs were off.  
Frank squirmed happily in his arms, just to feel their skin brushing together. "I love this. I love you." He kissed Gerard's shoulder.  
Gerard giggled softly. "I love you too, sooooo so so so much!"  
Frank giggled. "I love you tons and tons." He kissed him on the lips and sighed happily.  
Gerard kissed back happily. "Love everywhere"  
"Swimming in love for my pretty boy." Frank kissed him sweetly. "Speaking of which, we haven't used your pool yet."  
"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot about it" Gerard smiled to himself.  
"I haven't. I want to play in the swimming pool, Gerard Arthur Way." Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest sleepily.  
"Right now?" Gerard asked.  
"Nah. First lunch, then nap, then swimming pool." Frank nodded.  
"Whatever works for you, babe"  
"Yup. And what works for me is you being my obedient whore," he said playfully, grinning. Giggling, he got off the bed. "I'm going to make lunch, want to come with?"  
"Yeah, I do" Gerard got out of the bed, bouncing.  
"Sweet." Frank put on a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and went downstairs. Once in the kitchen, he washed his hands and took the ingredients out of the fridge.


	9. Greediest slut

Gerard changed out of his skirt and put on some underwear and short then followed Frank down the stairs.  
"Aw, you got dressed like a boy." Frank pouted as he chopped the ingredients.  
"Yep! I thought my skirt might be too distracting for you" Gerard stuck his tongue out.  
Frank snorted. "Like you don't distract me enough with your pretty face."  
Gerard chuckled. "Maybe but not as much as my face /and/ skirt put together"  
"Fair enough." Frank laughed. He checked on the vegetables already being sauteed on the pan. "Hey, I have to put the wet clothes in the dried, do you mind staying here and making sure this doesn't light up on fire while I'm gone? All you have to do is remove the pan from the heat if smoke starts coming out."  
"Ummm, sure, that sounds do-able" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek. "Off you go and care for clothes"  
"Later." Frank disappeared into the laundry room. A couple of minutes later, he came back. "And that's it. All our clothes are officially clean." He kissed Gerard on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me, I can take over from here."  
Gerard managed not to make a disaster however there was some broken glass on the floor. He smiled when Frank kissed him. "Hello again"  
Frank glanced at the floor. "...where did that broken glass come from?"

"Nowhere?" Gerard feigned innocence.  
Frank rolled his eyes. He found a kitchen rag and used it to pick up the biggest glass pieces and throw them in the trash. "No, seriously, I'm curious." He went to find the broom. "What happened?"  
"I was trying to get a glass whilst stirring and ummm... It just like fell out of my hand..." Gerard grinned sheepishly. "Happens way too often"  
Frank shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. Do you mind bringing us shoes? I don't want one of us to accidentally step on something."  
Gerard nodded quickly then went off to grab some slippers, he put a pair down in front of Frank and put his own on.  
"Thank you." Frank put the slippers on. He had finished cleaning up the broken glass by then. He washed his hands and kept cooking. "Lunch will be done soon."  
"Awesome" Gerard grinned. "You cook really well"  
"Thank you." Frank beamed at the praise. He gave their lunch the finishing touches. "Hey, do you mind setting the table?"  
"We only need forks, right?" Gerard asked.  
"Yeah, no spoons or anything." Frank turned the stove off and covered the pan with the lid.  
"Coolio" Gerard got two forks and two cans of coke from the fridge and set them on the table. "Done!"

"Awesome, thanks!" Frank put the food in two dishes and took them to the table. "Here we go!" He sat down to eat.  
Gerard sat down next to Frank. "Bon appetite!" He grinned then dug in.  
Frank was really hungry after all the exercise, but he forced him to chew his food instead of just inhaling it like he wanted. "So I was thinking," he opened the can of coke, "we should skype with Mikes and Ray this evening."  
"Yeah, I'd love that" Gerard smiled to himself.  
"They have to be worried after last night, too." Frank winced sheepishly.  
Gerard shrugged. "I doubt they will be"  
"I'd be." Frank shrugged. "But that's just me."  
"That's 'cause you're a worrier, flower" Gerard teased him.  
"Yeah, I kind of am." Frank laughed sheepishly, rubbing his nose. "Can't help it, I worry about you."  
"You shouldn't" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek softly then hugged him.  
Frank rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "Yeah, but I do. It's the way I am, sorry."

"Nah, it's alright, it's kinda sweet actually" Gerard petted Frank's hair gently.  
Frank sighed happily and nuzzled Gerard's shoulder. He turned his head to kiss his neck and straightened up to go back to eating. "Sometimes I'll worry too much. It'll happen."  
Gerard just shook his head and smiled a little.  
Frank shrugged, blushing slightly, and finished eating. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and patted his stomach.  
"Awww!!! You're blushing!!" Gerard flailed excitedly. "That's so cute!"  
"Fuck you, I'm not" Frank blushed even harder. He hit Gerard's arm with the napkin. "Shut up!"  
Gerard laughed happily and stared at Frank. "You're blushing and that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." He pinched Frank's cheek and tugged it slightly. "So. Cute."  
"Shut up!" Frank pouted and weakly pushed Gerard's hand away.  
"Awww" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek sweetly. "Just accept it, sweetheart"  
"I could still put you over my knee, you know," he mumbled with a childish pout, but it was pretty clear he was joking.  
"Not while you're blushing" Gerard grinned widely.  
"I could wreck your cute ass while I blush, you little brat." Frank snorted and tugged on a strand of Gerard's hair, laughter in his eyes.  
Gerard sat on Frank's lap and kissed him quickly. "Nah, you couldn't" he chuckled. "But believe whatever you want babe"

"I could and I will if I have to." Frank gripped Gerard's hair and pulled his face close to his own, until their noses were touching.  
Gerard smiled and rubbed their noses together. "You're still cute"  
"Whatever, bitch. I'd princess-dom the shit out of you, and you know it." Frank stuck his tongue out at him and slapped his thigh.  
"Just not while being a cutie who blushes" Gerard said with playful defiance.  
"You doubt my ability to top you while being a cute motherfucker?" Frank touched their foreheads together, giggling. "I might have to teach you a lesson!"  
"Noooo, I doubt my ability to follow orders from a cutie" Gerard said playfully.  
"Oh, are you saying I'm not usually a cutie?" Frank put on an offended face.  
"Aww, of course you are, babe, just not as much" Gerard said sweetly.  
"I'll show you, motherfucker. I'll show you I can be the cutest, dommiest motherfucker in the world." Frank caught Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a playful nip.  
Gerard giggled happily. "I'd love to see that" he kissed the tip of Frank's nose.  
"You're an ass." Frank snorted, stroking Gerard's cheek.  
"And you love me anyway" Gerard smiled and leaned into the touch.  
"No, I love you /because of it/." Frank pecked Gerard softly on the lips. "Seriously though, if you've never been dommed by a princess dom, you're missing out, man."  
"Just get your tiara on then and go on" Gerard said in a challenging but playful tone. 

"...I honestly don't know if I could pull that off, actually." Frank laughed. "I'm not, you know, that kind of girly. But I could own you in a skirt." He leered.  
"Yes, yes, yes!" Gerard grinned widely. "I like that idea a lot!"  
"Yeah?" Frank grinned widely. "Because there's this skirt I've always wanted to get."  
"Ooh, what is it like?" Gerard asked with slight excitement.  
"It's really awesome, black with these white bones on it, like a pelvis!" Frank grinned, looking much more excited than Gerard.  
"Oooh! That's so cool!!" Gerard clapped his hands.  
Frank was giddy with happiness. "It will be so cool. I'm going to look like a badass riot grrrl!"  
Gerard laughed happily. "God, we're such a pair of girls"  
"I know, I love it!" Frank giggled. "Fuck gender roles, bitches!"  
Gerard fist bumped the air. "Hell yeah!"  
Frank bumped their noses together playfully. "It's cool. I get to have a pretty slutty boyfriend and a pretty girly girlfriend."  
"You get both, damn boy, you're lucky!"  
"Lucky, lucky me." Frank kissed him, licking into his mouth.

Gerard parted his lips easily for Frank and moved his tongue with Frank's.  
Frank rubbed the back of Gerard's neck, humming against his lips.  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips and ran his hands through Frank's hair.  
Frank nibbled Gerard's bottom lip, sliding his hands up and down his chest.  
Gerard made a pleased noise and shuffled to press his body against Frank's.  
Frank's hands moved down to gently cup Gerard's ass, mindful of the bruises on it.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's bottom lip and flicked his tongue against the lip ring.  
Frank whined against his lips, hands clenching on Gerard's t-shirt. He pushed it up, revealing pale, smooth skin.  
Gerard moved his arms up. "Take it off"  
Frank nodded and pushed the t-shirt up and off, throwing it to the floor. He mouthed and kissed Gerard's neck, the cold of his lip ring against Gerard's heated skin.  
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Frankie..." He breathed.  
Frank could feel Gerard's collar under his chin. It made his heart beat faster, his chest swelling with love and pride. "Yeah, baby?" he whispered, hooking a finger in the D-ring of the collar.

Gerard smiled happily. "If you don't use that for tugging me into surprise kisses on a regular basis, I think I might cry"  
Frank laughed and did exactly that, tugging Gerard forward for a kiss. He gave his bottom lip a nip. "Oh, trust me. I'm going to do that all the time." He grinned.  
Gerard grinned against Frank's lips. "I'm gonna hold you to your word"  
"I have big plans for you and that collar," Frank purred. "Make you crawl through the house... tug you around, getting you just where I want you..."  
Gerard bit his lip then whispered in Frank's ear. "Less talking more doing"  
Frank tugged him forward for yet another kiss. His other hand slid down his stomach to cup him through his underwear.  
Gerard kissed back eagerly and pressed into Frank's hand.  
Frank pushed Gerard's underwear down. Or rather, he tried to, but he couldn't with Gerard sitting on his lap. He broke the kiss. "Need you to lift your hips for a few seconds."  
Gerard quickly did so. "Should I just stand up?"  
"Yeah, might as well go ahead and take off your underwear." Frank pushed his chair back.  
Gerard stood up and got naked with a few swift movements.  
Frank pulled his t-shirt up over his head and pushed his own underwear down. He stood up and stepped into Gerard's personal place, trapping him against the table. "You look even better when all you wear is our collar," he purred.  
Gerard bit his lip and tipped his head back. "You're too kind"

"Would you want me to be meaner?" Frank purred, hooking a finger through the D-ring once again to tug him close, but lifting his own chin so he wouldn't be able to kiss him.  
Gerard tried to lift his head and chase after Frank's lips, he whined needily when he failed. "No, there's not need to be mean"  
Frank giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, their mouths making a wet noise as they touched. "Alright, alright," he laughed. "You're too cute."  
"Get Mikey, you can be mean to him" Gerard nodded quickly.  
"But I like you better. I'd rather be nice to you than be mean to him," Frank whined with a pout. "And I /like/ being nice to you too." He kissed his cheek.  
Gerard grinned widely and nuzzled Frank's neck. "Thank youuuu!"  
"No need to thank me. I love you, remember?" Frank kissed the top of Gerard's head, stroking his back with a smile. "Of course I'm going to love being nice to you."  
Gerard kissed Frank's neck softly. "I love you too"  
Frank shivered happily. "Always?" he whispered.  
"Forever and ever" Gerard promised.  
Frank smiled happily. "I love you, too. Forever and ever."  
Gerard grinned and kissed Frank hard.  
Frank kissed back, sucking on Gerard's tongue playfully, one hand on the back of his neck, over his collar.  
Gerard moaned softly against Frank's lip and let out a happy sigh. 

Frank deepened the kiss, tongue moving against Gerard's while his lip ring pressed against Gerard's lip.  
Gerard moved his tongue with Frank's then flicked it against Frank's lip ring.  
Frank hummed happily. He pushed Gerard more firmly against the edge of the table to press their bodies together, the room soon filling with the sound of their skin brushing together.  
Gerard hopped up onto the table and wrapped his legs around Frank.  
"How's your cute little ass, baby?" Frank purred, reaching around to cup it gently as he stepped between Gerard's leg, their hips pressed together.  
Gerard bit his lip. "It's good, real good" he nodded.  
"Damn right it is." Frank caught Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it playfully before whispering into his ear, "I want to suck you off."  
Gerard shivered at the words. "There is nothing stopping you, babe"  
"There kind of is." Frank snickered. "You were in my ass a few minutes ago, doofus." He crouched down to take the leash out of his pocket and, straightening up once again, he clasped to the collar. "Get on your knees. I'm taking you to the bathroom to get you cleaned up for my mouth."

"You're so picky" Gerard pouted then got on his knees obediently.  
"Yeah, yeah, so picky of me, not wanting to put in my mouth something that has been in my ass." Frank snorted. He began walking, tugging on the leash. "Crawl for me, pretty boy."  
Gerard's pout intensified but he crawled after Frank.  
"That's my baby." Frank reached the bathroom. He turned on the light and walked into it. "Stand up, pretty boy."  
Gerard stood up quickly.  
Frank maneuvered Gerard so he was standing in front of the sink. He pressed his chest against Gerard's back and unhooked the leash from the collar. "Hands on the counter, feet shoulder width apart, baby."  
Gerard smiled to himself and followed the instructions precisely.  
Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder. "Good boy. Don't move your hands from where they are." He turned on the faucet and fiddled with it until water was lukewarm. He pushed Gerard forward gently and took him in his fist. He give him one long, tight stroke. "Now let's get you cleaned up, shall we, bitch?" he said softly.  
Gerard moaned softly and nodded. "Nice and clean so you can make me dirty again"

"Oh yeah," Frank purred hotly into his ear. The lukewarm water hit Gerard's skin and he spread it around with his fist, getting him wet. "So dirty for me. My dirty, dirty boy."  
Gerard groaned softly. "Fuck, yeah, please hurry, I want to feel your mouth on me"  
"Shhh." Frank bit Gerard's shoulder. "Let me work, slut." He snickered. He poured some gel onto his hand and then spread it over Gerard's erection, his strokes made slippery with soap and foam.  
Gerard whined needily. "You're cruel"  
"Aww, but I'm helping you get clean, isn't that nice of me?" Frank slid his soapy hand lower and rolled Gerard's balls in his palm. "There. All cleaned up."  
"Oh, thank god" Gerard sighed in relief.  
"But now I have to rinse it!" Frank giggled his pot giggle. He moved Gerard closer to the faucet and let the water fall on him. He ran his hands over his sensitive skin, touching it teasingly.  
Gerard whimpered. "You are a tease and that makes you mean, you're a mean mean tease" he said childishly.  
"Nu-huh! I'm very nice!" Frank said in a childish voice of his own, his expression kittenish and a little wicked. "I'm helping you clean up like a good boy, see?" He gave Gerard's erection a squeeze.  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip hard. "I don't wanna be clean, I wanna be getting a blowjob which I was so told I was gonna get and it's not good to keep a man waiting like that"  
Frank chuckled. "Sorry, man." He finished rinsing the soap off his skin. "All done. I'll blow you for real now." He stepped back, lowered the seat of the toilet and sat down on it. "C'me here."

Gerard stood in front of Frank, bouncing slightly with excitement.  
"You're too fucking adorable." Frank grinned up at him. He took him in his fist to steady him and the licked the tip of him.  
Gerard bit his lip and grinned. "Hells yeah!"  
Frank snorted. "You're welcome." He scooted closer and took the tip of him into his mouth, sucking around it.  
Gerard put his hands on Frank's shoulders and moaned.  
Frank looked up at him as he took him deeper and then slid back, dragging his lip ring against his sensitive skin.  
Gerard quivered. "Ah, fuck, baby, do that some more"  
Frank hummed, the sound vibrating against his skin, and did it again, bobbing his head up and down, sucking on him.  
Gerard groaned softly and gripped Frank's hair.  
Frank rested his hand on Gerard's, trying to loosen his fingers on his hair.  
"Sorry" Gerard's hands quickly went back to resting on Frank's shoulders.  
Frank pulled back, Gerard's cock leaving his mouth with a wet, filthy pop. "You can touch my hair, I like that, just don't pull too hard," he reassured him.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Thank you" he ran his hands through Frank's hair.  
Frank took him back in his mouth and hummed happily. He licked the tip of him, suck on it again and jacking off the rest of him.

Gerard groaned deeply and tipped his head back.  
Frank took him deeper and deeper, lips tight around him, cheeks hollowed as he sucked, until his nose touched Gerard's hips and he had him in his throat.  
Gerard moaned and bit his lip hard. "Fuckfuckfuck"  
Frank swallowed around him, throat constricting around his hard flesh. He pulled back to breathe and then take him back in, bobbing is head forward and backward and making soft, pleased noises.  
Gerard gripped Frank's hair tightly, forgetting himself in his pleasure. "Oh my god!"  
Frank pulled back and slapped Gerard's thigh. "Dude!"  
Gerard jumped and squeaked. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry"  
"Hands behind your back." Frank's mouth found one of his hipbones and he bit it sharply.  
Gerard whimpered and put his hands behind hid back, holding them together.  
"Better." Frank wrapped his lips around him once again. He was focusing on the tip now, sucking on it and flickering his tongue against the slit while he jerked him off fast and tight.

Gerard watched Frank. "Jesus fucking Christ, you so fucking good"  
Frank's lips tightened around him as he grinned. He closed his eyes and moaned for show, sucking harder on him.  
"Fuck!" Gerard bucked his hips forward just slightly. "Sorry!" He said quickly.  
Frank took it without any problem, but he pulled back anyway. "I'm going to have to tie you up, uh?" he giggled.  
"Nonono, please don't stop, I'm so close, please, Frankie" Gerard whimpered desperately.  
"I'll have to make sure you stop moving, then." Frank stood up and pushed him flat against the closed door of the bathroom before kneeling on the floor. Holding his hips firmly against the door he took him back into his mouth.  
Gerard gasped and bit his lip. "Y-yeah, that works"  
Frank took him in his fist and looked at him through his lashes, flickering his tongue over the head. "Are you going to come for me, pretty boy? Going to fill my mouth with you cum?"  
Gerard nodded dumbly, panting. "M'so close" he murmured.  
"Do it, baby." Frank stroked him faster and delivered a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his erection. "Show me what a good slut you are," he purred, and he took him inside his mouth and /sucked/.

Gerard came with a moan, filling Frank's mouth with his cum. "Fuck!"  
Frank swallowed it all, licking the tip clean, but let some of it drip down the corner of his mouth. "That's my pretty boy," he said, looking at him through his eyelashes, face flushed with desire and come on his lips. "So hot, makes me want to do it all over again." He lightly ran his fingers over Gerard's softening cock.  
Gerard quivered at the touch, feeling over-sensitive and loving it. "M-maybe you should, oh fuck, let me lick that off you"  
"In a minute." Frank closed his eyes and flickered his tongue over the tip of Gerard's cock. "I'm having fun down here."  
Gerard whimpered. "Y-yeah, that works too"  
"Neat." Frank smirked up at him. "You know your safeword. Say anything else, and I won't stop," he stated matter-of-factly, but looked up at Gerard to check he was okay with it, even as he kept stroking Gerard's oversensitized flesh, light and gentle.  
Gerard let out broken moans and desperate whimpers. He nodded quickly.  
Frank's grin widened. He parted his lips and took him in his mouth. It was -- different, the texture and the weight and even the taste of him, like this, but he liked it. He hummed around him, the sound vibrating against Gerard's skin.

"Oh fuck" Gerard moaned, his toes curling. "Frankie, don't stop, baby"  
Frank took him deeper into his mouth, moaning his agreement. Gerard was smaller like this, easier to take in completely.  
Gerard scratched at the door behind him. "P-please"  
Frank released him with a wet, obscene noise. "Please what?"  
"Don't stop! Frankie!" Gerard said quickly.  
Frank laughed and ran his fingers over Gerard's erection. "How does that feel, baby?"  
Gerard shuddered. "So. Fucking. Good."  
"I don't think I've ever met a guy who loved so much having his junk played with after coming." Frank licked lower, taking Gerard's ball in his mouth and humming against them,  
"Then obviously, you've never had a slut as greedy as me then" Gerard gasped out. His dick twitched in an attempt to get up again but even for Gerard it was too soon.  
Frank watched him, fascinated. "That's true. I've never meet such a needy, greedy slut." He held Gerard's soft cock against his stomach and run his tongue over the underside. "Mmh, I love this."  
Gerard whimpered and tensed slightly. "Oh, fuck"  
Frank took him back into his mouth and sucked on him, his hand moving down to squeeze himself, eyes closed and expression blissful.

Gerard groaned. "F-f-fuck st- n-no"  
Frank released him and slid his tongue over his whole length. "Yeah?"  
"No more" Gerard gasped out.  
"Safeword." Frank looked up at him, holding Gerard in his fist but not stroking him, just craddling him in his hand.  
"M-Microphone" Gerard swallowed.  
Frank released him and kissed Gerard's belly, under his navel, before standing up. "You okay, babe?" He kissed the corner of his lips.  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I'm great" he smiled sweetly.  
"It was so hot, baby," Frank whispered, pressing his body close to Gerard's and licking into his mouth, sharing Gerard's taste with the other man.  
Gerard sucked on Frank's tongue eagerly and moaned softly. "Fuck" he breathed out and wrapped his arms around Frank to keep him close.  
"One day, when your ass has recovered, I'm going to fuck you and jerk you off after you've come," Frank breathed into Gerard's ear. His erection was pressed against Gerard's thigh, painfully hard.  
Gerard licked his lips. "I can't wait" he grinned, he wrapped a hand around Frank's cock and jerked his off with quick strokes. 

"Fuck," Frank breathed against his neck. "Not gonna last long," he murmured, holding onto him.  
"You don't need to, babe" Gerard smiled, he kissed up and down Frank's neck.  
"Ah... Ah, shit," he moaned, fingers curling in Gerard's hair, bruised lips parted as he gasped. "Talk to me, Gee, please, talk to me," Frank whined, high and urgent.  
Gerard licked up Frank's neck then whispered hotly in Frank's ear. "Want me to tell you how hot you are? Or do you want me to tell you how I'll moan when I lick your cum off my fingers? Or maybe how it feels to have you in my hand?"  
Frank nodded, face flushed with desire. "Y-yes, yes, Gee, please..." He whimpered, low and broken, and his body tensed as he came. He dropped his forehead on Gerard's shoulder, still shaking with aftershocks.  
Gerard wrapped an arm around Frank's wait and held him close. "God, baby, you're so hot, fuck, absolutely amazing"  
Frank hummed happily, eyes half-closed. "Thank you." He giggled. "God, that was so good."  
"Mmm, couldn't agree more" Gerard grinned then licked his hand clean.  
Frank shivered, groaning weakly. "God, you're so filthy." He chuckled and kissed Gerard, tasting himself on his lips.  
Gerard grinned moved his tongue against Frank's happily.  
Frank pulled back, panting, his own bottom lip between his teeth. "Mmmh. So filthy." He pecked Gerard on the lips. "How about we take a quick shower and then you show me your pool?"  
"Sound like a plan, flower" Gerard grinned.  
"Awesome." Frank took Gerard's hand and tugged him into the shower on the corner of the bathroom. He closed the plastic door behind him and turned on the faucet.

Gerard got right under the water, not leaving space for Frank to get wet.  
"Gee, you ass! Let me shower, motherfucker!" Frank pressed his chest against Gerard's back and blew a raspberry on his shoulder.  
Gerard giggled and ducked down for a second. "Shut up, me first"  
"Jackass." Frank rubbed his face against Gerard's back.  
"You don't mind" Gerard grinned and started to wash himself.  
Frank scrapped his teeth over the back of Gerard's neck. "I like you clean and smelling pretty for me, I'll give you that much."  
Gerard shivered pleasantly. "Always thinking about one thing, aren't you?" He teased.  
"I'm flattered that you think I can get it up this early." Frank laughed. "I'm just feeling affectionate, I promise. We didn't get to cuddle."  
"Sure you do" Gerard chuckled and turned around once he was finished washing to hug Frank.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's chest happily, hugging him back. "Thank you." He giggled his pot giggle.  
"Hm, for what?" Gerard asked.  
"The hug." Frank smiled brightly up at him and stood on his toes to kiss him.  
"Oh" Gerard looked startled but pleased. "You're welcome" he smiled.  
Frank smiled at him. He nudged. "Now wash me, slave!" he said in a joking voice, then batted his lashes. "Pretty please?"

Gerard pouted but picked up the sponge and started washing Frank. "Batting your eyelashes isn't fair, I can't say no to that"  
"Aw, come on, I've barely used the power of my cuteness against you." Frank stuck his tongue out at him. "And don't you love the opportunity to touch my sexy body?"  
"Mmmm, that I do" Gerard chuckled, he started with Frank's arms, washing the quickly then moved to his chest and tummy.  
Frank threw his head back to let the warm water fall on his face, relaxing under Gerard's touch. "Mmmh... That feels good."  
Gerard gently washed Frank's crotch then squated and rubbed the sponge all over Frank's legs. "I'm glad"  
Frank hissed, but didn't pull away, trusting Gerard to touch him gently, and then sighed when he moved to his legs. "I love how you touch me."  
Gerard grinned. "I know, now turn around" he patted Frank's thigh.  
Frank did so, resting his hands on the wall. "Are you going to soap up my cute little bottom?" He wiggled his hips.  
"Hell yeah, I am!" Gerard giggled, he washed Frank's legs first then moved to his ass, paying way more attention to it than necessary.  
Frank closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing under his touch. "Y'know, you owe me a rimjob. I'm totally collecting the next time you fuck me."  
Gerard chuckles and nipped Frank's ass cheek playfully. "I'll be glad to oblige"  
Frank snickered. He put his forearms on the wall and rested his face on them. "Mmmh, good," he purred.  
Gerard stood up and washed Frank's back.  
Frank looked at him over his shoulder, eyes sleepy and affectionate.

"You're beautiful" Gerard murmured.  
"Do you really think so?" Frank said, voice soft, a small smile on his lips.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and hugged him tightly. "I really really do"  
Frank leaned back against him, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder. "I love you so much. Sometimes I worry it gets lost in all the kinky shit we do, but I love you so much I think my heart is going to break," he whispered.  
Gerard moved one of his hands to Frank's chest and stroked it gently. "I won't let your heart break, I promise" he kissed the back of Frank's neck gently. "I can think of a million things to say to tell you just how much I love you but they all suck compared to what I actually feel"  
Frank covered Gerard's hand on his chest with his own, lacing their fingers together. "Never leave me. That's all I want. Just love me, and never leave me."  
Gerard squeezed Frank's hand gently, reassuringly. "Never" he promise. "My flower" he added in a whisper.  
Frank squeezed back, eyes closed tight. "I thought I could never have this. Thought I could never have... you."  
"You do have me though, I'm all yours" Gerard hugged Frank more tightly. "You have me forever"  
"Promise?" Frank whispered, a small, shaky smile on his lips and his eyes still closed, and he tried to make it a joke, but it wasn't. it couldn't be.  
"Of course" Gerard tried to keep his voice strong but it only came out as a whisper, too important to be loud.  
Frank's smile widened. He turned around in Gerard's arms and finally opened his eyes. He held Gerard's face as he kissed him, on his toes under the falling water.

Gerard kept his arms firmly around Frank, keeping him close as he kissed back.  
Frank ran his fingers through Gerard's hair, his body pressed against Gerard's like his skin was the only thing keeping him alive.  
"Oh god" Gerard let out a shuddery breath. "Don't do that to me too often" he chuckled nervously.  
"Do what?" Frank breathed against Gerard's lips, eyes half closed.  
"Make me be emotional like that" Gerard whispered. "It's so... Fuck"  
"Sorry, man." Frank laughed softly. "You get me emotional sometimes."  
"It's okay" Gerard brushed Frank's hair back. "I don't /really/ mind"  
Frank laughed. "I hope I didn't give you too much of a heartache." He closed his eyes, enjoying Gerard's caresses, until the water started getting cold. "Ugh, cold water. Want to go to the pool now?"  
"Yeah, sure" Gerard took Frank's hand and pulled him out.  
Frank turned off the shower and followed him out.


	10. The Pool

Frank divebombed into the pool, naked and laughing the whole time. His body sank into the water and a couple of seconds later he saw to the surface, giggling. "I win!" He threw his arms in the air.  
Gerard laughed. "Whatever, you're a dork" he jumped in the pool and swam back up gracefully.  
"Hah hah, you're in love with a dork!" Frank mocked him. He filled his lungs with air and played dead on the pool, humming happily.  
"Shut up, you" Gerard splashed him.  
Frank sputtered. "Oh, you're on!" Frank started kicking his legs to splash water on Gerard.  
Gerard covered his eyes then frantically splashed as much as possible with his arms.  
Frank stopped kicking his legs and disappeared underwater.  
Gerard pouted, he was prepared for a surprise splash.  
Frank suddenly surfaced right in front of him and splashed water at him, laughing.  
Gerard screamed, high pitched and arms flailing, maybe be wasn't as prepared as he thought he was.  
Frank stopped splashing him and jumped to throw his arms and legs around him, laughing.  
Gerard giggled and hugged Frank. "Idiot" he said affectionately. 

Frank smacked a kiss on Gerard's cheek. "/Your/ idiot." He grinned at him. "You should carry me piggy back style."  
Gerard laughed happily and swam over to where he could easily reach the bottom of the pool "c'mere then"  
Frank doggy paddled to where Gerard was and climbed on his back, giggling. "Onward, my noble steed!"  
Gerard chuckled and started walking around. "Happy?"  
Frank giggled his pot giggle. "Yeah, very!" He smacked a kiss on Gerard's cheek and held onto him with arms and legs.  
"Then so am I" Gerard grinned and walked around some more.  
"This is clearly the superior way of getting around. From now on you will carry me piggyback everywhere." Frank nodded determinedly.  
"Nope" Gerard decided to crush Frank's dreams.  
"But pleaseee?" Frank pouted at Gerard, trying to look as cute as possible.  
"Nuh uh" Gerard shook his head, his facial expression unimpressed.  
"But you'd make such a cute pony!" Frank nuzzled Gerard's cheek.  
"Are you saying I'm not cute right now? Little shit" Gerard pouted. 

"You're a very cute human, not a cute pony." Frank pressed soft kisses to Gerard's neck.  
Gerard moved his head allowing Frank more access to his neck. "Hmm, whatever"  
"So, no pony play, then?" Frank's lips brushed Gerard's neck as he talked.  
"Sweetheart, I didn't even know that was a thing" Gerard admitted.  
"I still have much to teach you, young padawan!" Frank giggled. "Your hair would be perfect for braiding, too."  
"You've got to be kidding me" Gerard chuckled.  
"What? Why? Don't tell me that hair-braiding doesn't turn you on!" Frank caught Gerard's earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it playfully.  
Gerard giggled and squirmed a little. "Not really, babe, you're alone on this one"  
"Yeah, it's not very hot." Frank laughed. "But it's cute."  
"You may braid my hair at some point" Gerard said. "I'm too good to you"  
"Hell yeah! You'll be like my pretty little doll." Frank smacked a kiss on Gerard's cheek.  
"Because I'm not already?" Gerard smirked. 

"You'll be *more* like my pretty little doll," Frank purred. He released Gerard, jumping off his back.  
Gerard laughed softly. "I can't say I don't like the sound of that"  
"Hot," Frank purred. "Race you to the other end of the pool!" he said happily, and began dog paddling toward it. He was the least graceful swimmer ever, sputtering and splashing water around.  
Gerard wanted to race Frank, he really did but he couldn't even begin to swim as laughter was stopping him. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to swim properly?!"  
"Nope!" Frank grinned over his shoulder, kicking his legs up and down and dipping his head underwater.  
Gerard chuckled and ducked down to wave at Frank underwater.  
Frank waved back at him. If he was graceless before, underwater he was full of grace, elegantly moving through the water.  
Gerard smiled and swam up to Frank, staying underwater, he kissed Frank firmly before going back up for air.  
Frank swam to the surface to breathe. He wiped his wet hair away from his face, grinning. "That was awesome."  
"What? The underwater kiss?" Gerard asked grinning.  
"It was so romantic," Frank cooed, swimming closer to Gerard in that peculiar way of his.  
"Awwww! You're so cute!" Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and kissed his cheek sloppily.  
Frank giggled, wrinkling his nose. "You're getting my cheek all sloppy!"

"I know!" Gerard laughed happily. "And I don't care!"  
"Ass." Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck.  
"Your ass" Gerard retaliated as he cupped Frank's butt cheeks.  
"My cute little ass." Frank giggled, wiggling his ass underwater.  
"That one exactly" Gerard agreed happily.  
Frank lifted his head to kiss Gerard on the lips. "I love your pool," he cooed. "I'm going to marry it."  
"Way to make your boyfriend feel degraded, babe, way to go." Gerard sighed dramatically.  
"I thought you liked feeling degraded." Frank winked cheekily. "Don't worry, babe, you can move in with us when we get married."  
Gerard pouted and poked Frank's chest before swimming away.  
"See? The pool would never leave me. That's why I like it more," Frank teased him, laughing. "Aw, come on, don't get mad..." he swam after him.  
Gerard shot Frank a quick glare and kept swimming away.  
Frank disappeared underwater and swam faster to appear in front of Gerard. "Are you jealous of a swimming pool?"  
Gerard only turned around and swam the other way.  
Frank pouted. He swam to the edge of the pool, because he couldn't reach the bottom on that part of the pool and it was actually quite tiring to have to move his arms and legs to stay afloat. 

Gerard swam behind Frank and wrapped his limbs around him. "Shut up" he said quietly.  
Frank's expression softened. "Aw, baby," he whispered, letting his head fall on Gerard's shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't realize that comment hurt you so much. I was joking."  
"I'm fine" Gerard shrugged. "You owe me though"  
"Yeah? What do I owe you?" he said quietly, stroking Gerard's arm around him.  
"A kiss" Gerard nodded once. "A nice, long, sweet kiss"  
Frank grinned and turned around in Gerard's arms. "That, I can do." He wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him.  
Gerard kissed back sweetly and gently but still with passion.  
Frank's lips curled into a smile against Gerard's, and he wrapped his legs around him so as not to sink down on the too deep part of the pool.  
Gerard petted Frank's hair as they kissed.  
Frank made a happy little noise against Gerard's mouth and deepened the kiss.  
Gerard did his best to claim Frank's mouth his tongue, sliding it like Frank's mouth belonged to him.  
Frank kissed back, not holding anything back, letting Gerard claim his mouth.  
Gerard smirked triumphantly and nipped Frank's lip.

Frank melted against his mouth with a full-body shiver. "Mmmh."  
Gerard nibbled on Frank's bottom lip then sucked on it.  
Frank gasped against Gerard's mouth. "Gee," he muttered against his lips, and tightened his legs around him.  
Gerard pressed Frank against the wall of the pool and start to continuously roll his hips against Frank's, his movements somewhat slower as they were in water.  
Frank threw his head back with a gasp. "Fuck." He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair and touched their foreheads together, hips rocking back. "I don't even know if I can get hard again," he admitted, laughing shakily.  
"Well, let's find out" Gerard grinned then kissed Frank quickly before leaning in to kiss a trail down Frank's neck.  
"Oh, yeah," Frank groaned, leaning his head to the side and gripping Gerard's hair harder, panting. "Bite down, gently. Please."  
Gerard moaned against Frank's skin before biting down gently then nibbling.  
Frank's hips bucked up forward. "Yeah, yes, please..."  
Gerard licked up Frank's neck then whispered, lips brushing against Frank's ear. "Please what, baby?"  
Frank whimpered. "Bite my neck again. Fuck, I love when you bite my neck," he gasped.  
Gerard bit Frank's neck again, just as gently, this time he followed it with sucking on the skin.

Frank let out a shaky breath. "Oh, fuck. That feels so good."  
Gerard nipped the little red mark. "I know"  
"Tease..." Frank giggled shakily, hips pushing insistently back against Gerard's, definitely hard now.  
Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's cock loosely. "What's this, baby? Did you get it up for me? I knew you'd be able to"  
Frank threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes..." he whined, cheeks coloring slightly. "Aren't I good?"  
"The best boyfriend ever" Gerard agreed, he rolled his hips quite hard against Frank's a few times.  
"Damn right..." Frank panted, thrusting into Gerard's fists, arms around Gerard's neck. He giggled. "I'd return the favor, baby, but I'm afraid if I release you I'll drown."  
Gerard licked his lips. "You can return it later, babe" he made his fist tighter around Frank's cock.  
"Kay, that works..." Frank moaned, nails digging into Gerard's upper back as he panted against Gerard's cheek.  
Gerard moaned then leaned in to nibble on the crook of Frank's neck gently.  
Frank's legs tightened around Gerard's hips. "Oh fuck... Love the way you touch me..."  
"So... You'd be mad if it stopped?" Gerard teased.  
Frank pouted. "Why would you do that?"  
"Because you're all worked up now and the look on your face would be funny" Gerard stated simply even as he sped up his hand on Frank's cock.  
"You wouldn't," he edged him on, looking straight into Gerard's eyes. Frank's fingers gripped Gerard's shoulders and he groaned, low and rhythmic, pushing back against the edge of the pool to find enough leverage to thrust into Gerard's hand.

"Wouldn't I?" Gerard asked cheekily. "Says who?"  
"Says your lord and ruler mister Frank Anthony fucking Iero." Frank laughed breathlessly, and a high, whinning noise slipped out of his lips.  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Gerard said playfully. "I think I'll just..." He let go of Frank then started to swim away.  
Frank groaned in protest. "Fucker!" He reached back, holding onto the edge of the pool with both hands. "Come on, please!" he whined.  
"Is that... Is that you begging I hear?" Gerard teased him. "I'm not sure though, would you repeat that?"  
Frank's cheeks flared with heat and his eyes narrowed. He braced his weight on the palms of his hands and lifted himself off the pool, sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs still in it. Water drops slid down his chest and stomach, clinging to his skin. He took himself in his fist. "What makes you think I need you for this?" he growled.  
Gerard swam back to Frank and settled between his legs. "My pretty face" he replied easily and put his hands on Frank's thighs to stroke them gently.  
Frank put one of his feet on Gerard's shoulder and used it to push him away. "Then your pretty face is all I'll use. Open your mouth. Hands off me," he said, in a tone that didn't admit discussion.  
Gerard smirked before opening his mouth obediently, he grabbed hold of the bit of the edge of the pool between Frank's legs.  
"Wider." Frank gripped Gerard's cheeks, digging his fingers into his skin. "I'm going to jerk off on your face, and you're going to swallow every drop and not going to allow any of it end in the pool. Do you know why, bitch?" he hissed, other hand sliding fast over his erection.  
"Because I'd rather you get dirty than the pool." Frank gripped Gerard's hair and tugged at it. "Because that's all you're good for, isn't it, you little cumslut? You fucking cumrag?"

Gerard gasped and nodded quickly, he may have wanted to get Frank worked up but he decided that he wouldn't do anything else to make him mad.  
"Yeah, that's right. This is what you live for. Being used." Frank snarled. He was getting close, his hips rocking up to fuck his fist, his eyes half closed and small, low noises coming out of his mouth.  
Gerard watched Frank touch himself, his mouth remained wide open and he wondered if he maybe teased Frank a little too much.  
Frank's hips stuttered forward, body tense like a bow. He pulled Gerard's head closer to him by the hair and came, stripping his skin with thick ropes of come.  
Gerard gasped, he swallowed anything the went into his mouth then wiped what was on his face with a finger then licked the cum off.  
Frank panted, leaning back on one hand while he stroked Gerard's hair with the other, a sleepy smile on his face. "Hey."  
Gerard relaxed at seeing Frank's smile and smiled back at him. "Hey there"  
Frank laughed. "It's fucking cold out of the pool. I'm coming back in." He pushed himself into the pool and put his arms around Gerard's neck. "Hey. Sorry I went all mean dom on you." He nuzzled his cheek. He felt lazy and content.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and hugged him close. "That's okay, it's kind of what I was hoping for"  
Frank snorted. "You brat." He pinched Gerard's arm. "If you want me to be mean, just say so. Speaking of which..." He reached down to give Gerard a squeeze. "I did say I would return the favor."

Gerard squeaked then giggled playfully. "And you keep your promises" he said as he bit his lip.  
"Yup." Frank pecked Gerard on the lips. "Let's go to the shallow part of the pool first, though. I keep thinking I'll drown."  
"You're so cute" Gerard chuckled then swam off to the shallow part.  
Frank dog paddled after him. Soon they were on the other end of the pool. "Hey, water is scary."  
"Water is your friend" Gerard corrected.  
"Water leads to watery death." Frank nodded. He put his hands on Gerard's chest and pushed him until his back hit the wall.  
Gerard chuckled. "You're such a chicken"  
"Yes. And chicken can't swim, therefore it makes sense I'd be afraid of water." Frank caught Gerard's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it playfully, lip ring pressing against it.  
Gerard let out a pleased noise. "Alright, I'll let it go... For now" he winked playfully.  
Frank pressed him back against the swimming pool. "Only because you want me to get you off." He reached down to take Gerard in his fist. "Did you like how mean I was? Did it make you hard?" he purred, nuzzling Gerard's neck.  
Gerard moaned softly, thrusting into Frank's fist. "Yeah, it turned me on so much, baby" he bit his lip.  
"Did you like being used like that?" Frank whispered into his ear. He caught his earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it gently. "To be nothing but a thing, a cumslut to be covered with my cum?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, Frankie, god... I loved it so much"

"Being my dirty dirty whore..." Frank breathed into his ear, squeezing and pumping Gerard. "That's all you deserve, isn't it? To be used like a slut."  
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned deeply. "Yesss, Frankie, you couldn't be more right"  
Frank's lips curled into a grin. He nipped at Gerard's throat playfully while his free hand reached down to play with his balls. "That's why you're such a bratty, disobedient whore. You want to be put in your place. You want to be reminded that you're nothing but a convenient hole for me to fuck and dirty up."  
Gerard let out a long groan, Frank's words driving him craving. "Fuck... Frankie, yes, I really really love being used and" he gasped. "I just love being your property"  
"You are mine..." Frank kissed his cheek before nuzzling it, his hands touching him just the way Gerard loved it. "My pretty boy, my obedient bitch, mine to do whatever I want to you."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes, always, Frankie, always yours" he breathed out.  
"Are you going to come for me, bitch? Are you going to show me how dirty you are?" Frank kissed the corner of his lips and stroked him faster still.  
"Yes, I'm so close, Frankie" Gerard whimpered.  
"Do it, baby. Come now. Come like a good whore," Frank whispered.  
Gerard came a moment later, bucking his hips forward with a long moan.

Frank stroked him through it, until the last aftershocks left Gerard's body. He snickered. "Pearl diving."  
Gerard chuckled a little breathlessly. "You're so immature"  
"You don't even know what I meant by that." Frank stood on his toes to kiss the tip of his nose.  
"Well... I'm assuming you're laughing at the fact there's cum in the pool...." Gerard said slowly.  
Frank snickered. "Kinda. Also, never, ever read Guts." He patted Gerard's head.  
"Ummm.... Oh okay..." Gerard blinked, looking confused.  
"It's a story by the guy who wrote Fight Club about someone who jerks off in a pool and it's really, really gross." Frank giggled his pot giggle.  
"Again... So mature" Gerard patted Frank's shoulder slightly patronisingly.  
"In the story, the guy's intestines get sucked into the pool's cleaning system. Now tell me that isn't gross." Frank pouted.  
Gerard winced. "Okay, yeah, that's really gross, fuck, ew" he made a disgusted face.  
"Told you, motherfucker!" Frank poked Gerard's cheek. "Never doubt me again!"  
"I never said I doubted you..." Gerard shrugged.

"Only that you thought I was immature." Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"And I still do" Gerard nodded.  
"You're mean!" he pouted. "I'm going to tell mommy how mean you are!"  
Gerard giggled. "You just love proving my point, don't you?"  
"And you're a spoilsport." Frank stuck his tongue out at him.  
"No, I'm not" Gerard shook his head.  
"Yup, you are." Frank nodded, putting his arms around Gerard's neck. "You ruin all my kinky games, it's not fair."  
Gerard looked absolutely confused. "What?"  
"Oh, Gee. So naive." Frank tugged on Gerard's hair. "Sooo naive."  
"Explain! Explain" Gerard pouted intensely.  
Frank shrugged. "I was playing pretend, silly."  
"I don't get the kinky part though..."  
"Oh, it was like age play I guess." Frank wrinkled his nose.  
Frank tucked Gerard's wet hair behind his ear. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't get you sometimes" Gerard said slowly.  
Frank tilted his head. "What didn't you get?"  
"Just... Any of that, to be honest" Gerard admitted.  
Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "You said I was inmature, and so I thought it'd be fun to pretend to be a kid. Either to have sexy kinky times, or just to joke around for a while." He shrugged. "That's all there is to it, really."  
"Oh..." Gerard pouted. "Well, you just confuse me"  
"Sorry, baby." Frank stood on his toes to kiss his eyebrow. "Do you understand now?"  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Yeah.."  
Frank smiled at him. "So there you go."  
Gerard nuzzled Frank quickly then yawned softly.  
Frank smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Is my pretty boy sleepy? Do you want to take a nap before dinner?"  
"Pfft, no! Naps are for the weak!" Gerard exclaimed.

Frank laughed. "Alright. We're ordering take out, though, I don't feel like cooking."  
"That works for me" Gerard agreed happily.  
"Sweet. So since we have some time to spare, let's swim!" Frank pushed himself off the wall and began moving across the water, sometimes dog paddling and sometimes sinking underwater.  
"Cool" Gerard swam after him, making broad strokes with his arms.  
Frank kicked the water with his feet, giggling. "I need to get one of these for my house!"  
"You should!" Gerard chuckled happily.  
Frank turned around until he was laying on his back on the water, playing death.  
Gerard decided to be mean and poked Frank's side quite hard.  
Frank sunk, sputtering and flailing.  
"Fuck!" Gerard grabbed him around the waist quickly and pulled him up.  
Frank gripped Gerard's shoulders. "My hero," he cooed adoringly at him.

Gerard smiled and shook his head. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just sunk for a second there." Frank wrapped his arms and legs around Gerard's body, luxurating in the feeling of naked skin on naked skin. "You should be my floatie."  
"I think I might have to be" Gerard sighed softly.  
"Yeah, it's such a great sacrifice for you." Frank rolled his eyes, laughing. "Why, Gee, I thought that a bit of kinky objetification would be exactly the sort of thing you'd enjoy."  
Gerard chuckled. "You're a little shit"  
"/Your/ little shit," he corrected Gerard smugly.  
"Hmmm, doesn't change much"  
Frank pouted. "You're mean. Do you really not care that I'm yours?"  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"  
"I think you're a meaniehead." Frank pouted exaggeratedly. "You don't care at all!"  
"Now, we both know you wouldn't still be here if you really believed that" Gerard said as if he was trying to reason with a child.  
"Maybe I'll leave then." Frank's pout intensified and he batted his eyelashes, looking very childish.

"But you won't" Gerard smiled sweetly.  
"I will! I will run away, so there!" Frank crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.  
"Nuh uh, you won't" Gerard reasoned. "Wanna know why?"  
Frank tilted his head, scowling like a little kid. "Why?"  
"Because love, that's why" Gerard nodded once.  
"But you don't care that I'm yours! That's not very loving of yours!" he whined.  
"I never said that, sweetheart, now did I?" Gerard raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, it looked like you did!" Frank made a sad face.  
"You took my words the wrong way" Gerard nodded.  
"So you do care?" Frank asked tentatively.  
"Of course" Gerard smiled warmly and stroked Frank's cheek gently.  
Frank beamed. "I love you." He pecked him on the lips.  
"I love you too" Gerard chuckles softly.  
He wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck once again, sighing happily.  
Gerard kissed Frank softly and sweetly. "Should we get out of the pool?"

"Yeah, okay." Frank hugged him tighter. "Carry me to the edge? I might drown again!"  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Of course" he carried Frank to the edge. "There we go, out you get"  
Frank got out of the pool and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "Like what you see?" he purred, wiggling his ass.  
"Mmmm, you're gorgeous" Gerard slurred his words playfully.  
"Thank you." Frank grinned from ear to ear, relishing the compliment.  
Gerard got out of the pool smiling. "You're welcome"  
"It's cold as hell out of the pool though!" he ran inside the house, shivering.  
Gerard walked after him happily.


	11. Pizza is god (or maybe that's just me)

Frank headed straight to the bathroom and emerged from it wrapped in a fluffy towel.  
"Awww, cute" Gerard smiled sweetly.  
Frank giggled. "Do you think so? Hell yeah, I'm a cute motherfucker!"  
Gerard skipped over to Frank. "Wrap me in the towel with you"  
Frank wrapped the towel around them both, hugging Gerard close. "You're too sweet."  
"Naah, just the right amount of sugar in me, babe"  
Frank threw his head laughing. He dried Gerard's cheek and kissed it softly.  
Gerard smiled to himself and closed his eyes.  
Frank nuzzled Gerard's neck happily, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressing together without any sexual intentions.  
"Frankieeee, my floweeeeer" Gerard sang playfully.  
"What, pretty boy?" Frank pulled back enough to look at him in the face.  
Gerard just shrugged playfully.

Frank laughed and stood on his toes to kiss Gerard's nose.  
Gerard giggled softly and fluttered his eyelashes at Frank.  
Frank giggled. "Too cute," he repeated, and kissed the tip of Gerard's nose. "Hey, I was thinking we could get dressed, order food, and skype the others."  
Gerard nodded happily. "Sounds like a plan!"  
Frank beamed at him. He wrapped the towel around Gerard and, taking his hand, led him to the kitchen, where he kept all the delivery menus. "Let's see what are our options..."  
"Pizza, pizza, chinese, pizza, indian, pizza, pizza and.... Pizza!" Gerard said as he flicked through the leaflets.  
"Pizza?" Frank picked one of the leaflets at random.  
"It seems like the best option" Gerard nodded.  
"Kay, what do you want?" He sat (naked) on the kitchen counter, looking for a vegetarian option.  
"Cheese" Gerard gave a nod.  
"Okay, anything else, or should we just ask for a block of cheese?" Frank snorted.  
"I meant I want double cheese on the pizza, you twat" Gerard stuck his tongue out.

Frank laughed, throwing his head back. "Okay, what else?"  
"That's it" Gerard smiled.  
"Okay. So a full veggie pizza for me, and a double cheese one for you." Frank grabbed the phone and called the restaurant.  
Gerard smiled and gave Frank the thumbs up.  
Frank ordered the pizza. "Do you want anything else? Something to drink?" He asked Gerard, covering the phone with his hand.  
"Ummm, some fanta, please" Gerard asked sweetly.  
"A fanta and a coke, please," Frank said into the phone. "What type of fanta?"  
"The normal one, orange" Gerard answered quickly.  
Frank told the woman, and after giving her his adress and phone number he hung up. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."  
"Awesome" Gerard smiled and leaned against Frank.  
Frank rested his forearms on Gerard's shoulders and touched their foreheads together. "So what should we do in the meantime?"  
"Probably get dressed" Gerard sighed softly.  
"Oh, right." Frank pouted. "Oh, I should rub some lotion on your bruises, too, since we have a couple of minutes to spare."  
"Yeah, sure" Gerard shrugged. "They're not too bad though"  
"But I want to coddle you." Frank pouted. "Let me take care of you, motherfucker."

Gerard chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, baby, you can take care of me all you want"  
"That's more like it." Frank hopped off the counter. "Come on, let's go upstairs."  
"Okayyyy" Gerard skipped off happily.  
Frank followed him upstairs. Once in Gerard's bedroom he found the jar of lotion and sat on the bed. "Okay, show me that cute little ass of yours."  
Gerard got on his hands and knees on the bed and stuck his ass out. "There you go"  
"One of my favorite views of you," Frank purred. He opened the jar, but before applying the lotion, he inspected Gerard's skin. "Looks like the bruises are healing up nicely." He parted Gerard's cheeks. "How is your hole?" he asked softly.  
"It feels fine" Gerard said quickly. "Nothing to worry about"  
"Are you sure?" Frank touched it gently. He sighed. "I shouldn't have hit it like that. Sorry, baby. I misjudged the situation." He kissed Gerard's tailbone.  
Gerard hole fluttered at the small contact. "No, really, it's fine, Frankie"  
Frank sat back on his heels. "Are you sure?"  
Gerard nodded quickly.  
"Well then." Frank warmed the lotion between his fingers. "I'm going to apply it now, okay?"  
"Yeah... Yeah, okay" Gerard whispered, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden.

"Everything okay?" Frank paused, hand raised in the air.  
"Yeah, I'm good" Gerard nodded. "Yeah..."  
"Gee?" Frank pushed him onto his back gently. "What's wrong, baby?"  
"I just feel awkward..." Gerard admitted, blushing slightly. "I don't know why..."  
"Yeah, it's kind of awkward." Frank blushed, laughing. "Okay, how about you do that part yourself once I go wash my hands, and I'll do the rest of your ass. Would that be less awkward?"  
"Probably not" Gerard shook his head.  
Frank laughed. "Well then. What would make it less awkward?"  
Gerard shrugged. "I don't know, it's fine anyway, let's just do it...."  
Frank frowned as he thought. "Oh, I know. Do you trust me to not put my fingers inside you?"  
"Well, yeah, but it's not like that's much of a problem" Gerard muttered.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to give your ass some time to recover." Frank kissed Gerard's neck gently, scrapped his teeth over the sensitive skin.  
Gerard let out a soft noise. "I know, flower" he smiled softly.  
"My pretty boy." Frank kissed Gerard on the lips, licking inside his mouth. He was on top of him, naked bodies pressed together.

Gerard closed his eyes and kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Frank.  
Frank kissed his way to Gerard's ear. He caught his earlobe between his teeth and tugget it playfully.  
Gerard made a pleased noise. "As much as I'd love for this to go further... Pizza will be here soon and we've made not progress with the lotion" he smiled sheepishly and kissed Frank's cheek.  
"It's all part of my amazing plan." Frank pressed kisses to Gerard's neck. "Just relax." He found one of his nipples and pinched it.  
Gerard let out a pleased sigh and moaned. "I'm good with that then"  
Frank pressed kissed down Gerard's belly and took him in his mouth, sucking around it.  
Gerard moaned more loudly and arched his back. "Fuck..."  
Frank slid his hand between Gerard's legs and gently rubbed his entrance with his finger, spreading the lotion around while he flickered his tongue over the slit.  
Gerard bucked his hips up slightly. "Oh my god, Frankie"  
Frank took him out of his mouth and licked a line up the underside of him. His fingers spread the slickness between his cheeks.  
Gerard's hands found their way into Frank's hair and he petted him gently.  
Frank hummed happily. He released him with a wet noise and climbed up his body, taking Gerard's mouth in a bruising kiss.

Gerard wrapped his legs and arms around Frank and pulled him close, returning the kiss eagerly.  
Frank rolled them around, until he was the one under Gerard. He rocked his hips against him, rubbing his erection against his thigh.  
"You have the best ideas" Gerard gasped out.  
"Mmhm." Frank grinned at him. He ran his hands down Gerard's back. He lifted one of them.  
Gerard arched into the touch the leaned forward to lick a stripe up Frank's chest.  
Frank shivered under him, gripping Gerard's shoulders. "Yeah..."  
Gerard took Frank's bottom lip between his lips and sucks on it gently then he tugged gently on the lip ring with his teeth.  
Frank moaned against Gerard's lips. He wrapped one leg around Gerard's, clinging to him. "Fuck..."  
"I could you that" Gerard smirked.  
Frank grinned, parting his legs. "Indeed you could." He winked at him, chuckling.  
Gerard reached over to grab the lube from the drawer beside the bed.  
Frank lifted himself on his elbows. He was hard and leaking, one pearly drop of precome making a trail down his cock.  
Gerard couldn't resist, he licked the precum off Frank's cock quickly, making a pleased noise at the taste.  
Frank shivered, reaching down blindly to cup the back of Gerard's head. "F-fuck, baby..."  
"You taste so good" Gerard purred as he lubed up his fingers.

"You can taste me any time you want, baby." Frank pushed his own hair off his eyes, laughing, and fell back on the mattress.  
"I know" Gerard winked before moving one lubed finger between Frank's cheeks and rubbing his hole gently in circular motions.  
Frank bit on his bottom lip, his entrance twitching under Gerard's finger.  
Gerard slowly pushed his finger into Frank and massages his inner walls.  
Frank gasped, turning his head from side to side. "God, that feels so good..." he moaned.  
"Mmm, I bet it does" Gerard wriggled his finger a bit, bending a twisting it to stretch Frank's hole.  
"Like you haven't felt it before." Frank giggled, his laughter breaking into a moan. "Another one."  
"Sir, yes, sir" Gerard saluted playfully with his free hand and pushed a second finger into Frank.  
Frank laughed even as he arched into his touch, pushing back against it to get his fingers deeper.  
Gerard chuckled and scissored his fingers gently and slowly.  
Frank gripped the sheets under him, twisting them between his fingers. "Motherfucker..."  
Gerard rubbed at Frank's prostate teasingly.  
Frank whimpered. "Gee, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me now I'll make you /pay/."  
"Patience" Gerard teased. "I need to stretch you properly" as gently as possible, Gerard pushed a third finger along with the first two and rubbed Frank's prostate lightly with all three.

Frank kicked at the mattress under him. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, Gee, you're killing me, here..."  
"In a good way?" Gerard asked innocently. He leaned in to bites Frank's neck.  
"In a way where I think I might spontaneously combust if you *keep teasing me*" Frank bit his own forearm to muffle a moan.  
Gerard moved Frank's arm away from his mouth. "Nuh uh, I want to hear how good I am" he smirk a little then nibbled on Frank's Adam apple very gently before sucking on it.  
Frank threw his head back and groaned. "Please, come on, please," he whined, fucking himself on Gerard's fingers. "Want to have your big cock in me..."  
"Since you asked so nicely" Gerard purred. He took his fingers out of Frank then poured some lube on his cock before aligning the head with Frank's entrance. He slid it halfway.  
Frank gripped his shoulders, nails digging into Gerard's skin, his body arched under Gerard's as a wordless moan left his lips.  
Gerard gasped in pleasure. "You're so hot and fuck..." He moaned. "So perfectly tight"  
"You feel so big inside me." Frank threw his head back, eyes tightly closed. "Fuck me, come on, fuck me..."  
Gerard nodded dumbly and started with a small roll of his hips, thrusting deeper into Frank's hole.  
Frank gasped. "Yeah..." He grinned up at Gerard. "You like that, uh? You like using your big cock to make me feel good?"  
"Yeah..." Gerard breathed. "Fuck yeah" he murmured smugly then started to thrust, long and slow, making sure to thrust all the way in before pulling almost all the way out again.  
Frank laughed, rough and shaky. "Mmh..." he moaned with a smile. "Fuck, so deep... Love it like this..."  
"Me too" Gerard barely managed to get out. "You have no idea how good you feel"  
"I have some idea." His body shook as he laughed, clenching and squeezing around Gerard-

Gerard groaned deeply and thrust a little faster, encouraged by Frank's actions.  
Frank gripped Gerard's shoulders harder, scratching at his back and leaving red marks on it. "Oh fuck..." He groaned. "Touch me, touch me, come on..."  
Gerard arched into the touch then wrapped his hand around Frank's cock and stroke more or less in time with how he was thrusting.  
"Yeah, yeah," Frank breathed, pushing back against Gerard, fucking himself on his cock.  
Gerard groaned deeply and screwed his eyes shut tightly.  
Frank put his legs around Gerard's waist. He gripped his hair with both hands. "Open your eyes. Look at me," he panted.  
Gerard opened his eyes and stared right into Frank's, his pupil's were wide and the pleasure evident in them.  
"Fucking beautiful," Frank breathed, arching and twisting under him. "'m close. You gonna come inside me?"  
Gerard just nodded, not able to form coherent words anymore.  
"Make me come first. Make me come and you can fill me up with your cum," Frank moaned, reaching down between their bodies to tighten the hand Gerard had around him.  
Gerard groaned and jerked Frank off, tight and fast as he fucked him hard, thighs tensing at the effort of keeping himself from coming.  
Frank threw his head back, twisting the sheets under him between his fingers until he came with a groaned "Gerard," his body shuddering and clenching around Gerard's.  
Gerard gasped and he came just a few moments after Frank with one last hard thrust and a shuddering gasp. "Fuck..."  
Frank shivered with aftershocks, letting out a content sigh. "Mmmmh...."  
Gerard practically collapsed on top of Frank and closed his eyes. "Yeah..."

Frank huffed, all the air leaving his lungs at once, and giggled breathlessly. "Oh wow."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Definitely" he muttered.  
Frank laughed, eyes crinkled at the corner. "Glad we agree then." He nudged Gerard. "You're kind of crushing me though."  
"Shhh, no I'm not" Gerard mumbled sleepily.  
"You are!" Frank attempted to squirm under him. "I can't breathe! You're killing me, Gerard! Killing me!" he said theatrically.  
Gerard huffed out a chuckled. "You're such a dick" he muttered as he rolled off Frank.  
"I'm sorry, but breathing is non-negotiable for me." Frank stuck his tongue out. "Mmh, that was so good." He stretched.  
Gerard chuckled happily. "Yeah... It was awesome"  
Frank turned to the side to cuddle up to Gerard. "You fucked me so good," he purred. The doorbell rang. "Oh shit, the pizza."  
"I am sooo not getting up" Gerard groaned and rubbed his face.  
"Lazy ass." Frank got out of the bed and put on his jeans without underwear before going downstairs.  
"Fuck you!" Gerard called out after Frank, chuckling.  
Frank returned a few minutes later, carring with him a couple of boxes of pizza and some cans of soda. "I bring food!"  
"My hero!" Gerard sat up quickly and clapped.  
Frank knelt on the bed and put the box down. "But if you want pizza, you must pay a price!"

"Oh, noooooo! What is it?!" Gerard exclaimed dramatically.  
"I demand a kiss." Frank pursed his lips.  
Gerard giggled and leaned forward to plant a firm kiss on Frank's lips.  
Frank sighed happily. He nodded. "Alright, you may eat the pizza."  
"Why thank you, kind sir" Gerard grinned and took out a slice then started to eat happily.  
Frank laid on his stomach, propping himself up one elbow as he ate a slice of pizza. "So hey. Remember that talk we had the other day?"  
"Which talk?" Gerard asked with his mouth full.  
"You know, about I wanted to rebel?" He chewed the pizza noisily.  
"Ooh, that one, yeah, what about it?" Gerard licked his lips clean from some tomato sauce.  
"I thought of a cool scene we could do so I can, you know, indulge in my weird fetish." Frank rolled his eyes. "How do you feel about roleplaying?"  
"It's not weird, it's unique" Gerard commented. "And roleplaying is cool, what do you have in mind?" He smiled warmly.  
"Unique is the PC term for weird." Frank stuck his tongue out at him. He wiped his mouth messily with a paper napkin and rested his chin on his forearms. "Okay, so. In this scene, I'm a school boy, right? But not a kid. A teenager or something, and I'm the bad boy who is always getting in trouble and stirring shit up."  
Gerard nodded slowly. "Okay, that's cool and who am I? The mean principle threatening to give you a good spanking?"  
Frank nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And you're this total douche, right? Who is always putting up stupid rules and regulations about the uniform and stuff, and giving out punishment that is way too hard for the offense!"

Gerard chuckled happily and grinned at Frank. "Of course, baby, I'm a big meanie, got it" he nodded.  
"Yeah! So you call me to your office and..." Frank chewed on his bottom lip. "How would you feel about giving me a spanking? You don't have to," he reassured him. "You can just pretend to scold me if that makes you more comfortable."  
Gerard's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't like being spanked"  
"Yeah." Frank shrugged. "I don't. But I think I'd like making myself stay quiet while you spank me, you know? As a personal challenge. Like in those old truth or dare games we played back when we were still in the van, and we did shit like dare each other to empty a can of beer into our ear or hold a match until it burned down."  
Gerard nodded slowly in understanding, he cupped Frank's face and kissed him softly. "How hard do you want it?"  
Frank squirmed closer and kissed Gerard back. "Not very hard, I'm not into pain, but don't like, pat my ass or something. A light spanking."  
Gerard nodded. "I can do that" he smiled. "Ya punk" he teased.  
Frank giggled, eyes cranking at the corners. "Hell yeah, it'll be fun." He chewed on his bottom lip, sucking on his lip ring. "And, after the spanking..."  
"Yeah, baby?" Gerard ran his hand down Frank's chest gently.  
"Maybe I could catch you ogling me or something. Oh!" Frank brightened up. "Maybe you made me take my jeans and underwear off for the spanking, and then when I turn around I notice you were staring at my ass and I call you a pervert and a pedo and stuff." He smiled tentatively. "Would that be alright?"  
"I like nothing better than a couple of insults thrown my way" Gerard said playfully. "Yeah, I'm cool with it and I'd be staring at your ass even if it wasn't part of the scene" he winked.  
Frank giggled and wiggled his ass. "It's a very fine ass, you have to admit it." He winked. "Cool, so I'll insult you and tell you that you're a perv, and you can try to deny it, but then I'll grope you and it'll become obvious you're so into this perky little ass."

"So, I'm guessing since I'm a dick and your grope me, I just assume that you want me, right?" Gerard licked his lips.  
"Ohhh, yeah. Have any cool ideas for the scene?" Frank rested his head on his folded arms.  
"Well, you want to come out on top, right?" Gerard asked. "And I'm guessing actual sex is going to be involved?"  
Frank nodded. "Yes. Definitely. On both accounts."  
"So... Either, I start fucking you pretty roughly and you end up riding me. Or, I ride you and you struggle until you're on top, fucking me hard enough to make me feel the carpet burn" Gerard nodded slowly. "Does that sound alright?"  
Frank grinned and licked his lips. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot." He stroked Gerard's chest. "And I could say all kind of dirty, humiliating things to you, and threaten you with stopping if you don't admit them."  
"So I will admit them, I'll hiss it out through clenched teeth" Gerard took a big bite out of his pizza and beamed.  
"Mmmh, yeah..." Frank purred. He kissed Gerard's shoulder. "Until I've got you so hot that you're moaning it out loud for everyone to hear you..."  
"Because you're the kind of rebel that gets what he wants" Gerard smirked.  
Frank grinned. "Damn fucking right I am!" He kissed Gerard's cheek. "Thank you."  
"Anything for mah baby" Gerard chuckled softly.  
"I have the best boyfriend /ever/." Frank grinned and kissed him on the lips.  
"I know" Gerard kissed Frank back sweetly and happily.

Frank sighed happily. "Which is..." he smiled mysteriously. "Why I've planned up the best date ever for tomorrow."  
"Ooh! Pray tell!" Gerard squeaked excitedly.  
"Nu uh! It's a surprise, silly." Frank stuck his tongue out. "All I'll say is... I'd wear comfortable clothes if I were you."  
Gerard raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to make do exercise, are you?"  
Frank tilted his head. "There's the possibility of exercise, but it's only one of the things we can do. You don't have to exercise, if you want."  
"Okay.... I have no idea of what you're planning.... And I don't want to dress down too much, so you can just tell me what to wear tomorrow" Gerard shrugged."Nah, it's fine. I know that's a hard limit for you," Frank reassured him. "How about I tell you what /I/ will wear? That way you'll have some idea of what to dress like."  
Gerard smiled. "Yeah, that would be great, thank you" he kissed Frank's cheek sweetly.  
"No problem. I'll probably wear jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. But not skin-tight jeans, just regular jeans." He nodded.  
"Cool, I think I have some black, normal jeans somewhere" Gerard thought out loud.  
"Cool, those will do." Frank grinned. He rolled until he was laying on his back and patted his own tummy. "Mmh. Pizza made me sleepy."  
Gerard shoved the box onto the floor and laid down. "I could use some sleep too"  
"C'me on. Get under the covers." He crawled his way up the bed and got under the sheets, holding them up for Gerard.

Gerard got under the covers and hugged Frank, putting his head on Frank's chest.  
Frank nuzzled the top of Gerard's head and kissed it. "Night, love."  
"Goodnight, flower" Gerard whispered in response and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep slowly.  
Frank fell asleep soon afterward, full and content.


	12. Frank makes everything better

The next morning, Gerard woke up early, feeling a little strange so he went downstairs quietly, making sure that he did not wake Frank as he got out of bed.  
Frank squirmed a little in his sleep, making an unhappy noise when he lost his blanket, but went back to sleep.  
Gerard made himself some coffee and tried to distract himself by watching TV.  
Frank came down the stairs a while later, a towel wrapped around his waist while he dried his hair with another towel. "Morning."  
"Hey" Gerard at Frank quickly then started chewing on his fingernails.  
"Hey." Frank sat next to him in the couch. "You alright?" He frowned, concerned.  
"Mmhmm" Gerard nodded quickly but cuddled into Frank's side anyway.  
"You sure?" He wrapped an arm around Gerard and stroked his side. "You're chewing your nails. You usually only do that when you're nervous."  
"I umm.... I don't know" Gerard hugged Frank more tightly.  
Frank curled up around him and rubbed his back. "Shhh, shhh... I'm here. It's okay."  
Gerard hid his face in Frank's neck and held onto him. "I just.... Fuck..." He murmured. "I really want a cigarette...."  
"Are you trying to quit?" The guys from the band were always quitting smoking only to go back to it a few months later.  
"No.... I /did/ quit" Gerard sighed. "Urgh, I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." Frank kissed his cheek. "Can I help somehow?"  
"I don't know" Gerard groaned unhappily.  
Frank rubbed the back of Gerard's neck. "Let's just sit here and cuddle, okay?"  
Gerard nodded slowly and sighed.  
Frank nuzzled the top of his head and rubbed his back, humming under his breath.  
"I'm sorry" Gerard kissed Frank's cheek softly. "Maybe I had bad dreams that I don't remember and yeah.... Do you know what I mean?"  
"Hey, shh, don't apologize. I know what you mean." Frank stroked Gerard's cheek. "I've woken up feeling like shit before, too."  
"Thank you" Gerard smiled a little.  
"No problem." Frank stroked Gerard's hair. "And if there is anything I can do to help, just tell me."  
"Nah, I'll be fine, thank you, baby" Gerard kissed Frank's nose softly.  
"Okay." Frank smiled softly and hugged Gerard close.  
"Should we just do something?" Gerard asked softly.

"Like what?" Frank tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear.  
"I don't know" Gerard shrugged.  
"Did you have breakfast?" Frank said softly. "I'll make chocolate chips pancakes."  
"No, I didn't yet, thanks, baby"  
"No problem." Frank smiled softly. "Come keep me company while I cook?"  
"Sure" Gerard nodded and stood up.  
They made it to the kitchen and Frank started working. "Do you want to know what I dreamed of tonight?"  
"Of course" Gerard smiled lightly.  
"I dreamed that the weavers had kidnapped you because they wanted you to build them a pillow fort made out of wood." Frank poured the batter on a pan.  
"Are you serious?" Gerard couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Yeah! And let me tell you, the fort you made was fucking badass! There was a water slide!" Frank grinned at him. He put a dish full of chocolate chip pancakes and two cups of coffee on the table and sat down.  
Gerard sat down next to him and grinned. "Everything I do is badass, babe" he winked.

"Fuck yeah, it is." He dug in to eat. "I think I had that dream because of all that time we spend in your pool."  
"Basically, you're saying the pool needs a slide"  
Frank's eyes widened. "Yeah! My subconscious is a genius!"  
Gerard chuckled softly. "Don't I get some credit for deciphering that?"  
"You do! You are now an honorary member of the secret society of magic shrinks." Frank nodded.  
Gerard laughed happily at that. "You're such an idiot" he said fondly.  
"But I'm your idiot," Frank cooed.  
"And that's what's good in my life" Gerard nodded.  
"There are many things that are good in your life. But I'll happily take the first place." Frank winked at him.  
Gerard kissed Frank's cheek playfully. "I'll happily give it to you then"  
"Go me!" Frank sipped the coffee. "And you know why I'm in the first place? Because I give you brilliant ideas like buying a waterslide for your pool."

"Oh really? I was going to say it's because you're adorable, but whatever suits you"  
"That too!" Frank chirped happily. He finished the rest of his coffee and patted his back.  
"You can't have it all, Iero!"  
"So I can't give you brilliant ideas AND also be adorable?" He pouted. "That sucks!"  
"Sorry, baby, that's life for you" Gerard teased him.  
"Kay then, I'll save all my awesome ideas to myself. Like my idea for this evening's date. Or all the kinky ideas I had." Frank grinned smugly.  
"You know that's not going to happen" Gerard raised his eyebrows.  
"Kay, then I'll stop being adorable." Frank stood up and sat on Gerard's lap, straddling him precariously on the chair. "I won't kiss your nose, or pet your hair, or tell you about how you're my sweet pretty boy."  
"But... Frankie" Gerard pouted. "That's not fair" he nudged Frank's chest with his nose.  
"Sorry, baby, that's life for you," Frank quoted his words back at him, laughing, and kissed the top of Gerard's head.  
"You're a mean, mean boyfriend" Gerard's pout intensified.

"Poor, poor you." Frank giggled. "You made the rules, not me!"  
"Exactly! Only I should be able to use them against people"  
"But I'm only following your rules," Frank said innocently.  
"Where's your rebel soul gone?" Gerard accused teasingly.  
"Gearing up for the sexy schoolboy scene." Frank wiggled his eyebrows.   
Gerard giggled happily. "Okay, then you're excuse" he kissed Frank quickly and sweetly, his bad mood from before completely gone.  
"So kind of you." Frank kissed back. He stood up and sat on top of Gerard's lap, straddling it. "Are you done with breakfast?"  
Gerard nodded, his lips slightly parted.  
"Nice." Frank touched their noses together, his hot breath caressing Gerard's lips. "Because I want /you/."  
Gerard grinned and kissed the corner of Frank's lips. "I'm all yours"  
"I want..." Frank mouthed Gerard's neck. "To tie you to this chair..." He kissed his chest. "And ride your cock until you're begin me to let you come." He knelt on the floor and licked a stripe up Gerard's thigh.  
Gerard's eyes widened as he gasped. "Then you better do it, 'cause I'm getting my hopes up here" he ran his hands through Frank's hair tugging on it gently.

"You sure that's your hopes you're getting up?" Frank arched an eyebrow, looking at Gerard's growing erection with a little smirk. He wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue over the head.  
"Okay, wow, definitely more than one thing getting up" Gerard moaned and closed his eyes, he didn't know why Frank suddenly decided he wanted sex right here right now but he wasn't about to question it.  
Frank licked the tip a couple of times before releasing him with a pop. "You got anything I can use to tie you up?"  
"Not with me in here" Gerard pouted "sorry".  
"That's cool. I'll go get something from your toy truck." He stood up. "Is rope alright?"  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Rope's absolutely fine, should I just wait here or what?"  
Frank considered this. "You're going to tell to fuck myself if I ask you to put the dishes in the dishwasher, aren't you?" He grimaced.  
"If you ask me to put the dishes in the dishwasher /or/ keep me waiting longer than necessary by putting them away yourself, I swear to god, I will take care of this" he pointed at his crotch with a finger. "By myself"  
Frank pouted. "You're going to get ants, Gerard Arthur Way."  
"But do you know what I'm not getting?" Gerard asked, eyebrows raised. "Fucked by my boyfriend like he was promising a minute ago" he answered his own question bluntly.  
"You're not very attentive to my hygiene needs." Frank whined. "Fine." Rolling his eyes, he gripped Gerard's hair and tugged his head back. "I want you on the floor on your knees, head on the floor and ass in the air, pulling your asscheeks apart with your hands. Give me something to look at when I come back from getting the rope." He growled. 

Gerard closed his eyes and grinned happily. "That's more like it" he nipped Frank's bottom lip, playfully then started to get in the position Frank wanted him in.  
Frank winked an eye at him and happily left the room to go get the rope.  
Gerard assumed his position and waited patiently, biting his lip.  
Frank returned a little later, carrying with him not rope, but a full duffel bag. He set it down on the floor. "Aren't you the prettiest boy," he cooed. He reached inside the bag and took a long length of rope out. "Hey, Gee, did I ever tell you about how I know how to do shibari?"  
Gerard licked his lips as his eyes widened. He shook his head. "Are you going to do it now?"  
"Would you want that, Gee?" Frank smirked smugly. He went to one of the drawers. "I'm going to get out a knife, but don't freak out, it's just to cut the rope in case you need to get out of it in a hurry," he told him, matter-of-fact.  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Okay, yeah" he bit his lip hard and couldn't help but shift slightly as a wave of excitement went through him.  
Frank went over the knifes in the drawer and finally selected a pair of cooking scissors. He cut the edge of the rope to test it and nodded to himself when it did so easily. He set the scissors down on the table. "Lie on your back for me," he said, crouching down on the floor. "Legs bent and closed."

Gerard did as he was instructed, legs closed and stretched out and his hands behind his head.  
"Very good. Now bend your legs. See his you can touch your ass with your heels," Frank instructed him.  
Gerard bent his legs then shuffled awkwardly to get his heels to touch his ass. "Done!" He said, smiling proudly.  
"That's my pretty boy. Now, do you want me to tell you what I'm going to do, or do you want it to be a surprise?" he asked him.  
Gerard contemplated the answer for a moment, chewing on his lip. "Hmmm, surprise" he decided finally.  
Frank nodded. "Tell me your safeword."  
"Microphone" Gerard replied instantly.  
"Good boy." Frank bet down to kiss Gerard on the lips. He began wrapping the length of fabric around Gerard's bent leg.  
Gerard bit his lip and watched Frank's movements.  
Frank wrapped the rope around his leg and tied it, and then tested that it wasn't too tight pushing a finger under it. "Good so far?"

"Perfect" Gerard grinned widely.  
Frank grinned down at him. "Good." He wrapped the length of rope around his thigh and tied it the same way.  
Gerard bit his lip and simply watched Frank tie him, mesmerised.  
"How are you liking this, baby?" Frank tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "I'm going to help you kneel up now, okay?"  
"I can't wait" Gerard giggled with excitement.  
"My pretty boy." Frank kissed him on the lips. "Put your arms behind your back, love." He knelt behind him, wrapping the rope around Gerard's waist.  
Gerard put his arms behind his and held his hands together.  
Frank wrapped the rope around them. It was soft to the touch, wrapping snugly around his wrists and then around his arms. "You look so good, baby. Wish I could take a picture, share this with the world." Frank kissed Gerard's neck from behind as he tied a knot. "But this is better. I'm the only one who gets to have this... Until we decide to skype with Mikes and Ray again, if you want." He giggled.  
"You could take pictures and send them to Ray and Mikey" Gerard grinned. "We can skype them another time"  
"Too risky," Frank said mornfully. "Don't want there to be pictures of you out there, their computers could get hacked. Unless..." Frank grinned. "We could do it so that your face is not visible. Only they would know who you are."  
"Yes! Please, Frankie" Gerard nodded quickly. "I'd like that a lot"  
Frank finished tying him up and crouched down in front of him. "I'm going to get my camera, okay? Will you be okay with being here alone like this for a few seconds?" he asked softly. "I can untie your hand if it makes you more comfortable."

"I'll be fine" Gerard smiled sweetly. "Just don't be long"  
"Kay." Frank peeked him on the lips and straightened up. "Be right back!" He left the kitchen, still fully naked, and rushed up the stairs to go get his camera from his bag.  
Gerard used the time to test the rope, wiggling around and seeing just how tight it is.  
Frank returned a couple of minutes later, carrying with him the camera. "Back! How are you, love?"  
"I'm good!" Gerard grinned happily.  
Frank crouched down to kiss Gerard on the lips. "I'm going to take the pictures from the neck down, so your face won't be in frame, okay?"  
"That's perfect, baby" Gerard smiled sweetly. He tipped his head back exposing his neck.  
"Good boy." Frank straightened up and turned the camera on. "You look so pretty, baby. So hot with the rope around you..." He snapped the shutter and the flash iluminated Gerard. Frank looked at the picture on the screen. "Oh, you're gorgeous."  
"Show me!!" Gerard demanded with excitement. "Come on"  
Frank crouched down and showed him the screen of the camera. Gerard's skin was pale against the rope, his muscles stretched by the position and a light flush coloring his skin. "Gorgeous."  
"Wow! I am /hot/!" Gerard grinned. "You're lucky to have me, babe" he kissed Frank's cheek sweetly.  
"I am. I have the prettiest, most gorgeous boyfriend in the world." Frank grinned happily. "I'm going to take more pictures, okay?"

"Definitely" Gerard agreed happily.  
Frank got up and took several pictures from several angles, with and without flash. "Lift your neck a little... Now arch your back..." He instruted him as he took shot after shot. "Ray and Mikes are going to love these."  
Gerard followed Frank's instructions as he spoke. "If we keep doing this they might just visit earlier than they thought"  
"Are you looking forward to it?" Frank took a couple more pictures and put the camera on the kitched counter. "Gorgeous."  
"Of course" Gerard replied. "Aren't you?"  
"Fuck yeah. I miss them already. And I love sharing you with them." He grinned. He walked closer to Gerard and stroked his hair. He hadn't put any clothes on yet, and he was fully hard.  
"Me too" Gerard smiled. He licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to look at Frank's cock. "I want it" he said simply.  
"Yeah?" Frank grinned down at him, licking his lips. He took himself in his fist and stroked himself slowly. "Ask for it."  
Gerard fluttered his eyelashes as he looked up at Frank. "Please, Frankie, let me suck you off" he bit his lip gently, feigning innocence. "I want your cock so much"  
Frank cupped Gerard's cheek. "Fuck, baby, you're too sweet. I can't say no to you." He thumbed his bottom lip. "Open up."

Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's thumb then opened his mouth widely, there was a hint of smugness in his expression at the compliment but it was mostly covered by pure want.  
Frank guided his cock between Gerard's lips. "Show me what you can do, pretty boy," he said, giving Gerard full reign, for now.  
Gerard hummed in appreciation and started to lick Frank's cock, everywhere that he could get his tongue then he focused on the tip, wiggling the tip of his tongue against it.  
Frank gasped, watching Gerard through half-lidded eyes. "So good... Feels great, Gee. You're making me feel so good..." He moaned.  
Gerard smiled to himself then he wrapped his lips tightly around Frank's cock and moved his head up and down.  
Frank caught his own bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled Gerard's hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, so good... Look at me, baby."  
Gerard looked up at Frank through his eyelashes as he kept sucking, he had to fight the urge to close his eyes again.  
"Fuck, look at you. So fucking pretty..." Frank rocked his hips slowly, enjoyed the slow drag. "My pretty boy, so good..."  
Gerard almost giggled at the praise and swirled his tongue around Frank's cock happily.  
Frank stroked his face. "So fucking good. Can't decide if I want to come like this or with your cock in my ass..."  
Gerard moaned around Frank's length, happy with either idea. He grazes his teeth down it gently.  
"Maybe I'll come on your face..." Frank breathed, mostly thinking out loud to turn them both on. "You'll look so pretty with my come all over you..."

Gerard groaned at the idea, sucking Frank's cock more eagerly.  
"Yeah, you love that, uh?" Frank threw his head back, rocking into Gerard's mouth. "Fuck, you're going to make me come..."  
"Mmmmmm" Gerard hummed and looked up at Frank through his eyelashes.  
Frank stroked his cheek. "Fuck... Gee, I'm gonna come..." he warned him, getting closer and closer.  
Gerard groaned in appreciation, eager to have Frank come in his mouth.  
Frank threw his head back and came with a rough moan.  
Gerard swallowed the cum happily.  
Frank panted, shivering with the last aftershocks. "Good boy," he praised him, a loopy smile on his lips. He pulled out with a wet noise. "How d'you feel?"  
''I feel amazing'' Gerard smiled, his voice was a little hoarse.  
Frank crouched down in front of him. "Awesome." He grinned and kissed him, tasting himself on his lips. "Do you want me to untie you?"  
Gerard smiled against Frank's lips. ''You don't have to'' he answered softly.  
Frank pecked him on the lips. "You look so gorgeous like this. You know, I could tie up an harness so discreet you could easily wear it under your clothes..." He ran his fingers over the skin around the ropes. "No one would know, only you and me."  
Gerard took in a shaky breath. ''I'd like that'' he whispered and instinctively moved into the touch Frank was proving him with.

Frank pinched his nipples playfully. "You could wear that poncho you like under it. Wear the harness during the concerts. All those fans looking at you, none the wiser..." He lowered his hand, stroking over Gerard's stomach and playing with the coarse hair at the base of his erection.  
Gerard bit his lip and moaned softly. ''I want that so badly, I want to sway my hips and know it's there''  
"You'll get that," Frank said. It was a promise. He wrapped his fingers around him and gave him one firm stroke, getting reacquainted with the shape and weight of him. "It'd be this constant reminder that you're *mine*" he purred.  
Gerard rolled his hips into it and bit his lip. ''Thank you, sir''  
Frank stroked him up and down. "So well-mannered," he praised Gerard. "You're such a good boy."  
"Only for you, sir, always for you" Gerard smiled dreamily.  
Frank kissed Gerard on the lips. "Love you." He touched their foreheads together, looking into Gerard's eyes to see the pleasure in them as he jerked him off.  
"I love you more" Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips then bit his own as he stared into Frank's eyes, moaning softly.  
"God, you're so beautiful," Frank whispered. He squeezed Gerard, rubbing his thumb against the tip of him. "You look so good, so mine, with that rope around you."  
"Thank you, I feel like that too" Gerard let out a high pitched moan. "Am I allowed to come, sir?" 

Frank nodded. "You may come." He stroked him faster to send him over the edge.  
Gerard thrust his hips forward and came with a long groan and his head thrown back.  
Frank watched him, his hand still moving, coaxing the last drops of pleasure out of him. "That's it, that's my beautiful boy..."  
Gerard quivered and whimpered softly.  
Frank slowed down. "That's my pretty boy," he cooed. "How are you feeling, baby?"  
''Perfect'' Gerard breathed out and smiled.  
Frank kissed him on the lips. "I'm going to untie you now." He kept crouching in front of him and reached around Gerard to untie the knots. "You were fantastic, Gee."  
''Thank you, Frankie'' Gerard smiled widely and giggled happily.  
"I love you so much," he whispered. He undid the final knot and Gerard was finally free. "Can you stand for me?" He put a arm around Gerard's waist to help him up.  
''You do?'' Gerard asked, fluttering his eyelashes as hhe stood up slowly then moved his legs around and wiggled his toes.  
"I really do. I love you, Gee." He rested his hand on the small of Gerard back to help him up.  
Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank. ''I love you too'' he whispered then kissed Frank's neck softly.

Frank sighed happily. He ran his hands over Gerard's back and stomach, tracing the rope marks on his skin. "Mmh... Keep kissing me like that and I'll forget about our date and ravish you." He laughed. "C'me on. You're going to love the date."  
Gerard chuckled softly. ''I know'' he smiled happily.  
Frank kissed him one last time. "I'm going to shower." He tucked Gerard's hair behind his ear. "For the date I will wear jeans - but not skinny jeans - and a t-shirt. Plus eyeliner." He remembered the conversation they had had about Gerard not knowing how to dress for the surprise date.  
Gerard nodded. "Alright, some comfy clothes and we're going somewhere where people won't yell faggot, got it" he smiled playfully and kissed Frank quickly.  
"...I... hope we won't get called faggots." Frank shrugged. "But whatever, I'm willing to take the risk." He kissed back. "Later, love." He went upstairs to go shower.  
Gerard went to pick out some clothes, he decided on some comfortable jeans and a black band t-shirt, he went to the other bathroom to use the shower there.  
Frank finished showering and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. He picked faded light blue jeans, and a misfits t-shirt. He put on his combal boots and waited for Gerard to finish playing on his phone.  
Gerard joined Frank. "Hey, I'm good to go" he smiled and bounced on his feet in excitement.  
Frank jumped on his feet. "Awesome! So, so, I was thinking I could blindfold you so it'll be more of a surprise, but I don't have to blindfold you if you don't want me to. It's totally your call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard was tied up like this  
>  http://24.media.tumblr.com/b2e3da7885485aed5923ffc28ad2d3e6/tumblr_ms87yanach1rqgq98o1_r1_500.jpg


	13. Date

Gerard giggled. "I like surprises" he said softly.  
"Awesome!" Frank grinned wider. "Come on, I'll blindfold you in the car." He took Gerard's hand and led the way to the car downstairs.  
Gerard went with Frank happily, giggling to himself.  
Frank waited until they were in the car to take out the blindfold. "I'm going to tie this around your head," he said.  
"Okay" Gerard smiled happily.  
Frank tied the blindfold around Gerard's head and then did his seatbelt for him. He put on his own seatbelt and started the car. "I think you're really going to like the date," he chatted happily.  
"Is it far? Because I really can't wait" Gerard grinned widely, one of his leg bouncing as he was unable to contain his excitement.  
"We'll be there in ten minutes," Frank reassured him. He turned on the radio to a rock station. "Impatient?"  
"You know I am" Gerard smiled.  
"Hey, I got a text message from Ray earlier. He's been offered a job as a producer." Frank chatted happily.  
"What? Wow... That's wow!" Gerard didn't know how else to react.  
"Yeah. A band called The Architects wants him to produce their album," Frank said proudly.  
"That's really cool! I'll have to call him later and congratulate him." Gerard said, with equal pride.

"Ray is a fucking amazing producer, don't you think? It's amazing the things he'll make in our bus tiny studio!" Frank kept driving.  
"I knowwww, he's way more talented than most people seem to be aware of" Gerard said.  
"He used to be a legend among guitar players back in Jersey even before the band started, you know?" Frank smiled as he remembered when he was younger. "He can shred."  
"I know he can, I'm always in awe of his skills" Gerard admitted. "It always surprises me how good he is, I know I should be used to it, but I'm not"  
The car came to a stop. "I'm parking," Frank explained as he started maneuvering the car into the parking spot. "We make a great team, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, we do" Gerard nodded then giggled. "Oh my god!"  
"What?" Frank turned off the car. "I'll open the door, don't take the blindfold off." He got out the car, closed the door, and walked around the car to open the door on Gerard's side. He touched his hand. "Take my hand. I'll guide you."  
Gerard took Frank's hand and stepped out of the car carefully, he bouncing on his feet excitedly.  
Frank took his right hand with his right hand and put the other one on the small of Gerard's back. "Careful now..." He began walking slowly. "We're nearly there."  
Gerard walked with Frank, biting his lip happily.

Frank guided him into a building. There was the sound of families walking around them. He stopped. "I'm going to release your hand for a moment." He released Gerard's hand, but didn't move his other hand from the small of his back. A few seconds later he grabbed his hand once again. "We're waiting for the elevator... there it is." He guided him into it.  
Gerard couldn't help but keep smiling he was moving carefully but he wasn't overly cautious, trusting Frank to guide him.  
"The doors are open now. Walk out slowly..." Frank guided him out of the elevator. "Okay. You can take the blindfold off." When Gerard took the blindfold off, he'd see that they were in front of an arcade in a mall. Signs boasted about the ball pit and about the laser tag circuit inside it. "I paid the manager so he'd let us have the arcade for ourselves today," he said gleefully. "We can play in all the machines for free and even play in the ball pit. And later today, we're signed up for a laser tag game!"  
Gerard took off the blindfold and looked around with wide eyes. "No. Fucking. Way." he giggled. "This is fucking awesome!" The kid inside Gerard squealed with excitement. "You are the best boyfriend in the whole wide world and I love you Frank Iero" Gerard babbled.  
"Yes fucking way!" Frank grinned wider. "Isn't it cool? I knew you'd love it!" He kissed Gerard's cheek. "All the best for my boyfriend."  
Gerard laughed happily and kissed Frank quickly. "I don't even know what I wanna play first" he bounced with excitement.  
Frank squeezed his hand and lead the way into the arcade. "Then let's check out what they have and then pick!" There were all kind of games, from classics like Pacman, to more recent games like House of the Death, Time Crisis and Dance Dance Revolution, to a old Whac-A-Mole machine. 

Gerard pointed to Pacman. "I want that one" he giggled.  
"Awesome!" Frank walked toward the machine. "The manager said he would have set everything up so all the games would be free, so..." He pressed the buttons until the game started. "There you go!"  
Gerard tried was till squealing with excitement when he started playing but soon his face changed to one of concentration as he stuck his tongue out, holding it between his teeth.  
Frank choose the machine next to Gerard's a pressed the button. He frowned at the screen as he moved the joystick. "Come on, move faster, you little fucker!"  
Gerard laughed. "Don't be mean to the thingy, it's not its fault it's slow"  
"But it's going to get caught by the blue ghost! Shit shit shit!" Frank tried to tilt the joystick even more to make pacman go faster, but as expected, it didn't work.  
Gerard giggled to himself as he passed the level. "Love.... You suck"  
Frank groaned as he got eaten by one of the ghosts. "Dammit! I'll play again!" He pressed the button and a new game started.  
Gerard played the next level flawlessly. "Do you want me to teach you my techniques?" He teased.

"You smug bastard." Frank laughed. "How do you do it?"  
"It's all about keeping as close to the ghosts as you can" Gerard explained wisely.  
Frank looked away from his own screen for half a second. "Seriously?"  
"Yeah, man, then as soon as they turn your way, you have somewhere to run" Gerard grinned. "They can't corner you"  
"But what if they flank me...? Hah! Take that, your stupid ghost!" he celebrated as Pacman ate one of the ghosts.  
Gerard giggled and clapped, which meant he stopped playing and the ghosts got him but he decided hugging Frank from behind was better than going another level.  
Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard's middle and pressed a loud kiss against his cheek. "I am the Pac Man king!" he proclaimed, laughing, even as the sound of the game announcing the game was over came out of the machine.  
Gerard giggled happily. "Can I be your Pac Man queen?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.  
"I would be honored if you were." He dipped Gerard and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

Gerard grinned into the kiss and closed his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Frank's neck.  
Frank kissed him until he had to pull back to breathe. He straightened up, grinning. "Ready to move to the next game?"  
"Definitely" Gerard grinned widely and looked around. "We should play one together, like a team zombie killing sort of thing."  
"Yeah! Let's play House of the Dead! I never got to finish that game." He took Gerard's hand and tugged him toward one of the arcade machines.  
Gerard got into position and picked a character. "Whenever you're ready, baby" he said with a playful grin.  
Frank picked up the other gun-shaped controller and aimed it at the screen, then pressed the button. "Ready!" Their characters appeared in the middle of an abandoned church full of zombies.  
"Fuck yeah!" Gerard began shooting the zombies as fast as he could.  
A giant zombie armed with a whip burst through the wall. Frank giggled as he shoot at him. "Reminds me of some of the guys who went to the dungeon I used to go to."  
Gerard laughed. "Oh my god, you did not just say that!"  
"Check your ears, Way, because I just did!" Frank laughed maniacally as they shot down the zombie and moved to the next stage.

"That is some weird ass dungeon you must have gone to then" Gerard giggled, the action not really matching with the fact he was shooting down zombies one by one.  
"With some fugly motherfuckers!" Frank shot at a winged zombie. "This game is ridiculous. I love it!"  
"Me too!"Gerard exclaimed happily. "Zombie angels because why the fuck not?"  
"Why the fuck not is the best reason!" Frank grinned from ear to ear. They advanced from one stage to the other.  
"I have to agree" Gerard grinned. "Frankie?"  
"Mmh?" Frank looked away from the screen for a second to look at Gerard.  
Gerard put on a serious voice. "I want us to be a zombie killing team forever."  
Frank nodded, his face very serious. "Zombie buddies for life!"  
Gerard giggled happily and shot a zombie in the head as if you to seal the deal.

Frank focused on the screen once again. They progressed through screen after screen, pressing the 'start' button every time they got killed and the 'game over' message appeared, until they reached the final boss. "Come on, come on!" Frank said, shooting at the thing indiscriminately. It was a large monster made out of what seemed like electricity and it moved really fast, making it hard to hit it.  
Gerard shot at it as best as he could, all his concentration dedicated to trying to kill the monster on the screen.  
The monster was finally killed. Frank threw his arms in the air. "Woo-hoo! Take that!" The final cut scene with the protagonists talking about how the house was damned started, and Frank hugged Gerard as they watched.  
Gerard leaned against Frank. "That was awesome" he stated.  
"Hell yeah!" Frank grinned from ear to ear. He put an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "We're badass!"  
''I should hope so, otherwise all your tattoos would just look lame'' Gerard teased then kissed Frank's cheek quickly.  
"Speaking of which, I still want you to design something for me." Frank hung the gun-shaped controller from its hook. "Do you want to play another game, or do you want to go play laser tag? Or play in the ball pit?"  
"I will, I just need to get inspired, it has to be perfect" Gerard smiled. "Laser tag! Whoo!" he grinned widely.

"It has to be really cool! I'm going to wear it forever on my skin." Frank nodded and absent-mindedly scratched his chest, over his nuclear bomb tattoo. He had one or two tattoos he wasn't completely happy with... "Yeah! Come on!" He took Gerard's hand and took him to the counter. "Do you want to play against me or do you want to team up?" he asked as they walked toward it.  
"I don't mind" Gerard replied. "But we could make a bet if we play against each other." he added helpfully.  
Frank leaned on the counter as he waited for the manager to finish giving a kid change. "What do you have in mind, Gerard Arthur Way?"  
"There are so many bets, I mean it could go from the winner has to carry the loser out of here bridal style to the loser has to blow the winner in the bathroom after." Gerard shrugged but he was smiling playfully.  
"I'm up for anything you are." Frank shrugged.  
"Pick something" Gerard pouted.  
"How about... loser has to dress like a girl for the other?" Granted, he suspected they both would be more than happy to do that. But that wasn't the point.  
Gerard grinned. "I like that!" he nodded. "It's a deal"  
"Awesome! Shake on it?" He extended his hand to shake Gerard's hand.  
Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Frank grinned from ear to ear.  
"Can I help you, mister Iero?" said the manager, looking from one man to the other. "Have you found you and your date everything to your liking?"  
"Yeah, Matt, everything is awesome." Frank nodded. "We loved it, right, Gee? Now we want to play laser tag, him against me."  
''It's fucking perfect'' Gerard agreed with a wide grin. ''I have the best boyfriend ever!''  
Frank kissed Gerard's cheek while the manager smiled at them. "If you follow me, I'll take you to the area where you can put on the packs." Frank took Gerard's hand and they followed him into a room. There were packs attached to plastic guns hanging from the walls. "Who is going to be the red team and who is going to be the blue team?" the man asked.  
"I thought it would be obvious" Gerard chuckled and pointed to his very red hair, he thought he was really funny.  
Frank giggled. "You know what'd be fun? Playing laser tag in our killjoy uniforms!" He let the man adjust the pack. Once he was done helping Frank, he did the same with Gerard.  
"Thank you" Gerard said to the man. "Yeah, I mean, it would be basically recreating the videos which would be super awesome" Gerard agreed.  
"We could fly Morrison in to play Korse, too!" Frank said excitedly.  
The man finished strapping Gerard's pack an patted it. "All done. Usually matches last twenty minutes, but since mister Iero paid to have free access to all the arcade, you can play for as long as you want."  
"That would be perfect!" Gerard giggled then bowed playfully to the man. "Thank you"

"That's your door," the man said to Frank, pointing at a blue door. "And that's your door," he said to Gerard, pointing at a red one. "When you get tired, knock on one of the doors and I'll open them for you.  
"Awesome. See you later, Gee. Remember our bet!" Frank winked an eye at him and disappeared behind the blue bet.  
Gerard giggled and skipped in through the red door, he hid behind a plastic representation of a large rock. Strategy.  
Frank explored the room. It was mostly dark, with green and yellow fluorescent lines painted on the ceiling and the floor. There were plastic places to hide behind, some of them shaped like rocks and trees, and some of them shaped like walls. He hid behind one of the walls and darted his head out.  
Gerard looked around from behind his rock, looking for Frank, as soon as he saw his head poking out from behind the wall, he shot towards him.  
Frank yelped and jumped backwards, but the digits of the counter on the backpack he was wearing changed to show that he had been hit once. He ran for cover behind some plastic bushes.  
"Gotcha, bitch!" Gerard shouted triumphantly.  
"Who are you calling bitch, bitch?" Frank said, laughing. He ran from the bush to a wall a few feet to its left to get closer to Gerard.  
Gerard laid down then started shooting towards Frank's general direction as he rolled until he was behind a different rock.

One of the shots managed to hit Frank. Frank cursed and hid behind the wall, only taking his arm out to shot blindly at Gerard.  
Gerard got hit just before getting behind the wall. "Damn!" he cursed.  
"Hah! Take that, motherfucker!" Frank fistpumped.  
"I'll get you back!" Gerard threatened.  
"Try if you can, but you can't beat me!" Frank followed his words with his best impression of an evil laugh.  
Gerard giggled happily. ''You keep telling yourself that, darling!''  
Frank darted from behind the cut out he was hiding behind and disappeared inside one of the corridors.  
"Shit" Gerard muttered. "Come out, babyyyyyyyyy!"  
"Come get me!" Frank called out from somewhere to Gerard's right, behind the wall.  
Gerard followed Frank's voice and ran to hide on the other side of the wall.  
Frank walked down the corridor, back to the wall, gun in front of him as he tried to breathe as quietly as possibly.  
Gerard tried not to make a noise as he slowly moved down the other side, he really fucking wanted to win this one.

Frank reached a corner. He slooowly peeked out, gun at the ready.  
He... wouldn't mind losing this one.  
Gerard who's been going in the opposite direction peeking from the other corner, he saw Frank with his back to him and smirked, he was't going to pass the opportunity. He shot at Frank multiple times, rapidly.  
Frank yelped and ran to hide behind the opposite corner, shotting his gun over his shoulder. "Take that, motherfucker!" he laughed.  
Gerard squeaked and ran off to hide behind something which looked like a post-apocalyptic tree or something. "I am sooo going to win, Frankie, and you know it"  
"Like hell! I won't give up!" Frank crouched behind a rock.  
"Okay, how about this then? We both walk out into the open at the count of three and shoot until one of us is out of lives" Gerard proposed.  
Frank looked down at the counter on his chest. He only had two lives left. "Uhh..."  
"Or are ya too scared?" Gerard smirked.  
"Who is scared, motherfucker?" He stood up, gun at the ready. "Come here and face your death like a man!"  
Gerard grinned. "On the count of three" he paused. "One....Two...Three!"  
Frank darted from behind the rock, ready to aim his gun at Gerard.

As soon as Gerard was in the open, he was shooting at Frank as quickly as he could press the trigger.  
Frank shot compulsively, screaming at the top of his lungs... Until a red light appeared on his harness, showing that he was out of lives. "Aw, damn."  
Gerard grinned widely. "Hell yeah! I am awesome, you suck, I win, you lose" Frank was seriously dating a teenager.  
"Oh, fuck off." Frank flipped him off, proving he was, too, a teenager. "Rematch?"  
"Nuh uh, I'm good" Gerard smirked. "Plus, I just won a bet and I want to make sure you stick to it"  
"Fine, fine." Frank rolled his eyes. "Let's go knock on the door to tell the guy then." He did so, and the man opened the door for them.  
"Thank you" Gerard said to the man and walked out happily.  
Frank hung the harness and the gun from its hook. "You cheater!" He nudged Gerard as they left the room. "How did you win?"  
"I am not a cheater! I won fair and square" Gerard pouted, sounding offended.  
"Not true! I bet you rigged my gun somehow." Frank stuck his tongue out at him cheekily.  
Gerard poked Frank hard in the side. "Don't be a dick, accept your defeat"  
"Never!" Frank tutted. "But I will wear that skirt." He winked an eye at Gerard.  
"You better" Gerard grinned."I can't wait" he leaned in to kiss Frank's cheek quickly.


	14. Date 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sososososo sorry about the long wait!!

Frank grinned happily. He took Gerard's hand. "What do you want to do next?"  
"Anything!" Gerard chirped happily.  
"There is a cinema in this mall, we could go watch a movie! Or we could have lunch or something." He shrugged.  
"Or we could do both" Gerard suggested.  
"At the same time?" Frank tilted his head.  
"Well, no" Gerard shook his head. "Lunch then movie"  
"That works! So, where to?" They were entering the part of the mall where all the restaurants were.  
"Somewhere with good pasta" Gerard responded.  
"There's an Italian restaurant there!" Frank said, pointing at one of the restaurants.  
"Perfect!" Gerard exclaimed happily.

They walked into the restaurant. It was one of those places with white and red paper table cloths. They took seat by a window and Frank grabbed his menu. "Oooh, they have vegetarian lasagna!"  
Gerard sat with Frank. "Is that what you're getting then?" he asked started to look at the menu as well.  
"I think so." Frank nodded, but continued browsing the menu in case he found something else.  
"Cool, I think I'll stick with spaghetti" Gerard smiled. "Spaghetti's always good"  
"Good choice." He put down the menu and waited for the waitress to arrive. She didn't take long to do so.  
"What would you like to drink?" she asked.   
"A coke. Also I'll have the vegetarian lasagna," he told her.  
"I'll have the spaghetti and some coke zero, please" Gerard smiled sweetly at the waitress.  
The waitress wrote it down and nodded before leaving. Frank reached across the table and took Gerard's hand in his.  
Gerard smiled and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing Frank's hand gently.

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, so obviously in love with him.  
Gerard giggled softly, blushing a little, he looked down.  
Frank lifted Gerard's chin. "Are you having fun?" he asked softly.  
Gerard nodded quickly. ''Yeah! This is like the best day ever.'' He grinned widely. ''What about you?''  
Frank nodded. "Me too! I'm having so much fun." Frank lifted Gerard's hand to his lips and kissed it.  
Gerard giggled softly. "I am so in love with you."   
"Me too." Frank kissed Gerard softly.  
The waitress brought them their drinks and food and Frank thanked her.  
Gerard thanked the waitress with a smile then started to eat happily.  
Frank dug in to eat. He made a pleased sound at the taste.  
"Good?" Gerard asked, his mouth half full.  
"Delicious, delicious aubergine!" Frank kept eating.

Gerard giggled happily. "Good for you!"  
Frank happily ate half the lasagna before slowing down and continuing to eat at a slower pace.  
"Full already?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
"Getting there," Frank admitted and kept eating. "How is your food?"  
Gerard looked at his still almost full plate, damn they gave big portions here. "Awesome and in large quantities"  
"I know you like things large." Frank wiggled his eyebrows, then broke in giggles. "Your boyfriend is five."  
"And short" Gerard pulled a straight face.  
"Most five year olds are," Frank said reasonably, refusing to take the bait.  
"So, you're happily admitting that you're quite small?" Gerard asked.  
"Big enough for you." Frank smirked.   
"Are you sure about that?" Gerard raised an eyebrow playfully.  
"If it isn't, I can just forbid you from having my cock," Frank said conversationally, and took a sip from his drink.

"Wouldn't you be worried I'd go looking for another cock?" Gerard asked, his voice as innocent as he could make it.  
"Nope. You know why?" He leaned closed and lowered his voice to make it dark and low. "Because we both know no one can fuck you like I do. No one can make you feel like I do. It doesn't matter if they're bigger, cause no cock can fill you like mine does."  
Gerard bit his lip. "Fuck... it's like you're trying to cut this date short" Gerard murmured. "'Cause if you keep talking like that, there's no way I'll be able to keep my hands off you"  
"See I let you touch me after being so cheeky." Frank stuck his tongue out.  
"Oh, I can be very persuasive" Gerard grinned happily.  
"I'm counting on that." Frank winked an eye at him.  
"And girls seem to give in to me more easily than guys anyway" Gerard winked at Frank.  
Frank fluttered his eyelashes. "Oh, Gerard, you're so dreamy!" he said in a high voice, and then he bursted into giggles.  
Gerard beamed. "Yes! That is exactly what they do!" he grinned widely. "You think I'm joking, but that's happened to me a good few times"  
Frank laughed. "I believe you, I've seen it. And I'll have you know, I'm very popular with the ladies myself." He winked an eye at Gerard.  
"I know, baby, I'd never doubt your sexiness" Gerard nodded seriously.  
Frank practically preened. By then his plate was empty and the waitress came to ask them if they wanted anything for dessert. "Gerard?" Frank asked.  
"Ummm, I think I'm full" Gerard grinned sheepishly, he still had a little bit of food on his plate.  
"Yeah, no dessert for me either. Thank you." He thanked the waitress and she left. He patted his belly. "Man, that was good."

Gerard nodded quickly. "We have to remember this place for future food time"  
"Yeah we have to come again. Do you think they deliver?" Frank wiped his mouth.  
"I don't know, we could ask" Gerard shrugged.  
"I will. I'll ask for the check, too." Frank waved his hand at the waitress to call her over and did so.  
"Thank you, Frankiieeeee" Gerard said playfully and fluttered his eyelashes.  
"You're welcome." He beamed at him. When the check came, he gave the waitress his credit card and he took the menu she offered him to be able to order food from home.  
Gerard snatched the menu and looked at it.  
Frank spread his hands in front of himself. "Okay, okay."  
Gerard smiles sweetly at Frank, feigning innocence.   
Frank arched his eyebrows, confused.

"Exactly" Gerard whispered in a mysterious voice.   
"I have no idea of what is going on," Frank laughed.  
"Therefore I am the queen" Gerard grinned.   
"Okay. I'm cool with that." Frank shrugged. "Will you tell me what is going on, your majesty?"  
"Nope" Gerard shook his head, smiling smugly.  
"Is /something/ going on?" Frank looked thoroughly confused.  
"No... Not really, I'm just being weird" Gerard admitted.  
"Ass." Frank laughed and took Gerard's hand in his. "What do you want to do after they bring us the check?"  
Gerard giggled. "I don't mind, we can do anything" he answered happily.  
"We could go watch a movie!" Frank suggested. "I heard the chairs are really comfy in this theater."  
"Sure! What are they playing tonight?" Gerard asked.  
Frank shrugged. "No idea. We can go upstairs and see it for ourselves."  
"Yeah, let's do that" Gerard smiled happily.  
The waitress brought Frank back his credit card and he stood up.   
Gerard smiled at the waitress then grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him out. 

Frank followed Gerard out of the restaurant and into the elevator. "What kind of movie do you want to see?"  
"A fun one" Gerard said helpfully.  
"We'll do that!" They went to the wall where the movie posters of all the films they were showing were and they looked at them, trying to decide on one.  
"That looks fun" Gerard pointed at a poster which involved a couple of robots and exploding buildings in the background. "No! Look, new Batman film"  
"Yeah! Let's go watch the Batman movie!" Frank took Gerard's hand and they went to get the tickets.  
Once they had the tickets, Gerard pulled Frank along to the screen room. "Come ooon, or we'll miss all those wonderful adverts" he said playfully.  
"But I want to buy popcorn!" Frank whined, but followed him in anyway. They sat on their seats and Frank put his arm around Gerard's shoulders.  
"You'd make too much noise munching on it anyway" Gerard stuck his tongue out. He leaned against Frank and nuzzled his neck once they were sat down.  
Frank put his arm around Gerard's shoulders. "Ass," he said fondly.  
"But I'm a cute ass so it's okay" Gerard smiled sweetly.  
"I don't know, I really wanted that popcorn..." Frank whispered. Right then the credits started and he focused his attention on the screen.  
Gerard poked Frank's side in retaliation then also focused on the film.

Frank got lost in the movie. He held hands with Gerard on the armrest as he watched it raptly.  
Gerard held Frank's hand happily and watched just as intently.  
Time flew as they watched the film. All too soon the credits appeared. "Woah," Frank said.  
"Nonononononono! They can't just leave it like that!" Gerard looked at the screen as if it had personally offended him.  
"No! Bring it back, motherfuckers!" Frank screamed at the screen. "I can't believe they ended it that way."  
"Please tell me that there's a part 2 or some shit!" Gerard never sounded so hopeful in his life.  
"Oh yeah, there has to be a sequel for sure!" Frank nodded as they got up and left room.

Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank's shoulders as they walked. "Are we going to head home now?"  
Frank put his arm around Gerard's waist. "Up to you. Today is your date."  
Gerard giggled happily. "Hmmm, I just really want to see you in that skirt though"  
Frank laughed. "Back to your house, then!" They got in the elevator and went back to the parking lot. "Do you know where we are? Can you drive us back home?" Since Gerard had had his eyes covered for the trip here, he didn't know if he'd know how to drive back home from there.  
"Well... No..." Gerard admitted. "But you do since you took us here" he added.  
"I'll drive us back home then." Frank unlocked the car doors and opened Gerard's door for him before going around the car to get behind the wheel. He fastened the safety bell and started the car.  
Gerard got in and fastened his belt then put the radio on and started to sway along to the music.  
Frank tapped his fingers on the wheel. "I think I'm going to practice for a while later tonight. I miss playing already."  
"Can I sing with you?" Gerard asked, fluttering his eyelashes.  
"That goes without saying." Frank grinned at him. "We can play some of the B-sides, do some covers."  
"It's been a while since we did that" Gerard grinned happily. "I looooove covering songs"

"Any ideas for songs to cover?" Frank stopped on a stop sign and then kept driving.  
"Not right this moment, do you know what band you wanna do?" Gerard asked.  
Frank frowned as he thought. "Mmmh... Oh! How about the Pixies? Where is my mind?"  
"Oh yeah! I love that one!" Gerard grinned happily.  
"You have the perfect voice to make a really haunting and scary version of Where Is My Mind." Frank was already thinking of arrangements.  
"Are you saying I'm scary?" Gerard gasped, pretending to be offended.  
"Terrifying," Frank deadpanned. "We did the whole parade of the dead thing, remember?"  
"If you think that's scary then you're weak!" Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
Frank arched an eyebrow. "Chill, man. That was a /compliment/."  
Gerard poked Frank's side, not too hard since he was driving but still it was the principle of it. "Good."  
Frank stuck his tongue out at him. They had arrived to Gerard's house, and so Frank parked and got out of the car.  
Gerard got out of the car and opened the front door for Frank, bowing playfully.  
Frank grinned. "Such a gentleman."


	15. Let me cheer you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different from the usual, I hope you all enjoy!

Christa's words still echoed in his head. It had been an amiable split, as far as split went. They probably would continue to be friends, once it didn't hurt so much to think of her. For now, though, seeing her was the last thing in his mind. He was laying in bed sniffling when his phone rang. He picked it up. "Yeah?" he said, trying to sound normal.  
"Hey Ray! How are you doing?" Mikey chirped cheerfully, for now unaware of Ray's hurt.  
"Hey! Mikey!" Ray tried to sound cheerful, but he couldn't help but sniffle. "I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm good..." Mikey frowned to himself. "You don't sound fine..."  
"No, it's fine, it's fine." Ray wiped at his eye. "It's nothing you have to worry about."  
"Nah, come on, talk to me, what's up?" Mickey asked, his voice full of concern.   
Ray ran a hand through his curls. He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's... It's Christa." His voice broke. "We've broken up."  
"Fuck...." Mikey chewed on his lip nervously. "I'm so sorry man.... I.... I don't know what to say..."  
"It's fine." He rubbed his eyes. "It was mutual. We both agreed it'd be better for us. She wanted to have kids, and I'm not prepared for that yet, you know?"  
"Damn..... Still pretty harsh.... Do you want to come over and bring beer or something?" Mickey asked quietly.   
Ray laughed softly. "That... that'd be great, yeah."  
"I'll be there in five" Mikey said.  
"Mikey... Thank you." Ray hung up and then he went to the bathroom. He didn't want to have tear tracks when Mikey came over.

Mikey conveniently lived only a few minutes away so soon he was knocking on Ray's door, grocery bag in hand.  
Ray opened the door. He had washed his face and tied his hair back in a loose, messy pony tail. "Hey. Come in." His voice sounded a little weak. He blinked at the bag. "Sorry, I didn't know you were at the supermarket..."  
"I wasn't... I just got the beer... And chocolate, you like chocolate, right?" Mikey blinked, he didn't think about it, chocolate just seemed appropriate for the situation.  
"I do." Ray smiled softly and stepped aside to let Mikey in.  
Mikey returned the smile and walked inside. "Okay, that's good then"  
Ray closed the door behind him. "You didn't have to come. I'm fine."  
Mikey looked at Ray and didn't believe him for a second. "Yeah? Well, beer and chocolate in the company of a friend sounds like a good night anyway."  
"I could have a beer. Or ten." Ray sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Mikey hugged Ray quickly then pulled him over to sit on the couch and got the beers out. "Let the drinking commence"

Ray sat down on the couch and took one of the offered beers. "This is not right."  
"What isn't?" Mikey asked, somewhat confused.  
"I feel like I don't have the right to be... like this. She gave me a choice, and I chose not being with her." He rubbed his face. "I just. I wasn't ready for kids."  
"You have the right to be and feel like whatever you want, you're not ready then you're not ready, if we're going to talk about rights then she didn't have the right to give you an ultimatum like that" Mikey nodded.   
"It wasn't like that." Ray rested his elbows on his knees. "She felt lonely. We've been on tour so much this past year. I knew she didn't like it, but she put up with it because it made me happy."  
"She knew you're a band member when the relationship started, she knew you'd be on tour a lot from the beginning" Mikey shrugged. "If she felt lonely then I'm sure she has friends to hang out with or whatever, you shouldn't have a baby just 'cause you're lonely, she's in the wrong, don't blame yourself."  
Ray stayed silent. He finished the can of beer in one gulp. "I really love her."  
"I know" Mikey whispered. "I know you do.... And I know it hurts now but that will go away, you'll see"

Ray smiled slightly. "Thank you, Mike. You're a good friend."  
Mikey returned the smile. "I try my best" he said playfully.  
Ray nudged Mikey's shoulder with his own. "I mean it. You're a good guy, Mikey."  
Mikey nudged him back. "So are you"  
Ray smiled one of those smiles that illuminated the whole room.  
Mikey chuckled softly. "So pretty when you smile."  
Ray snorted and pushed Mikey away. "Ass."  
Mikey pulled an innocent face. "I'm only trying to be nice" he fluttered his eyelashes.  
"Sure you are," Ray said good-naturedly.  
"I promise?" Mikey wrapped an arm around Ray.  
"Okay then." Ray hugged him back. He sighed. "So... you said something about that chocolate and alcohol?"

''Yeah! I have alcohol'' Mikey gestured to the beer. ''Chocolate'' he picked up a bar of milk chocolate and handed it to Ray. ''And chocolate filled with alcohol'' he took the last item out of the plastic bag, a box of chocolates filled with different flavour liquors.  
Ray smiled brightly. "Thank you! Mikey, you're a good friend."  
Mikey chuckled. "If you say so" he said with a warm smile. "Which one do you wish to start with?"  
"I'm going to need to have drunk a couple of beers before I can eat those chocolates." Ray kind of a chip on his shoulder about not seeming overly feminine.   
Mikey chuckled. "You've got it" he handed Ray a beer. "To you my friend" he clinked his bottle with Ray's then opened it and took a sip.  
"To you." Ray opened his own bear and took a big gulp from it. Usually he wasn't one to drown his sorrows in alcohol... but right now, he wouldn't mind a little oblivion.  
"Now that I think about it, I probably should have gotten something stronger" Mikey mused. "Oh well, we'll make do"   
"Remember Warped, with the beer kegs?" Ray took another gulp from his beer and licked his lips clean. "And the funnel? I don't think I've ever drunk so much beer. Before or since then."  
Mikey followed Ray's tongue with his eyes as he licked his lips, although tried to be very subtle about it. "Hell yeah, I remember!" he chuckled. "Well, some of it" he added.

Ray didn't notice it. He didn't usually notice when people were interested in him. He laughed. "That was one crazy summer." He leaned back against the couch, legs open and spread in front of him. "Remember when Wentz dared Dirty to lick a guy's nostril, and he spent all day trying to get us to let him lick our nostrils?"  
Mikey did his best to ignore just how much he wanted to get between those legs, this was so not the time. "That was one gross dare, I mean why nostril couldn't he make him lick anything else?"  
"I don't know." Ray shook his head. "I never tried to understand Pete's motivations."  
''I don't think anyone could ever understand, no matter how hard they tried'' Mikey smiled a little.  
"But you tried," Ray noted. He finished the beer and opened a new one. "The two of you..." he trailed off.  
''Yeah...'' Mikey chuckled, although not with happiness. ''I tried real hard but shit happens'' he shrugged.  
"I suppose it does." Ray sighed. He squeezed Mikey's arm. "I'm sorry, man."  
"I'm good now" Mikey said with a soft smile.   
Ray offered him a small smile. He drank some more from his bottle of beer. "I wish we were on tour."

"Why?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow, Ray's comment seemed random.  
"I always forget everything when we're on tour." Ray rubbed his own face with one broad hand.  
Mikey nodded slowly. "Yeah.... I know what you mean" he patted Ray's back. "But then when we came home, you'd have to deal with the fact you didn't deal with it in the first place, you'd just be delaying the process so be happy that we're /not/ on your." he spoke softly but convincingly.  
"I suppose you're right. You're my Yoda, Mikey." Ray nodded earnestly.  
''Listen to me, you must, young apprentice'' Mikey giggled softly.  
Ray laughed his girlish laugh. "Give your wisdom, Yoda!"  
''Patience! Learn you will in due time'' Mikey tried to do his best Yoda impression.  
"I will do my best, master Yoda," Ray nodded very seriously.  
"Atta boy" Mikey said playfully, with a wink, completely breaking character.  
Ray beamed at him, grinning from ear to ear. He finished his second beer and opened the third one.

Mikey grinned back. "Tipsy enough to not be afraid to try the chocolates?" he teased.  
Ray drank half the can in one gulp. He cleaned his mouth with the back of his arm. "What the hell. Bring it on."  
Mikey picked out a chocolate and waved it in front of Ray's lips. "Open up" he said playfully.  
Ray opened his mouth and made an 'aaaah!' noise.  
Mikey giggled and popped the chocolate into Ray's mouth, touching his lip gently.  
Ray chewed the chocolate. His lips tingled where Mikey had touched them. "I like it. What kind of liquor was it?"  
''Ummmm some sort of cherry thing'' Mikey shrugged. ''Want another one?''  
"Yeah, please." Ray nodded.  
Mikey popped another chocolate into Ray's mouth but this time he let his finger brush all along the length of Ray's bottom lip.  
Ray blushed. "Uhm." The chocolate melted in his tongue as he sat there, completely still.  
Mikey cleared his throat. "Um, sorry"  
"It's okay. It was nice." Ray chewed the chocolate and swallowed. "So, are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" Mikey asked, raising his eyebrow a little.  
"Not sure. Flirting?" he offered with a shrug.  
Mikey chuckled softly. "Yeah, alright, flirting can be fun"  
"Yeah." Ray nodded. "So, can I have another chocolate?"  
"Definitely" Mikey picked up another one and placed it gently on Ray's tongue.  
Ray closed his full lips around Mikey's finger and gave the tip of it a gentle lick before releasing it, his face red.  
Mikey bit his lip. "You're fucking adorable when you blush" he commented then slowly slid his hand down Ray's body until he was just resting it on his thigh.  
Ray's eyes followed Mikey's hand. He ate the chocolate in his mouth and leaned a little closer. He put his hand on Mikey's cheek. "This okay?" he asked softly.  
"Very okay" Mikey whispered then gently bumped his nose against Ray's.  
Ray giggled, his smile all teeth. He angled his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Mikey's lips.  
Mikey smiled against Ray's lips and kissed back softly and sweetly.  
Ray held Mikey's face in his broad hands as they kissed.

Mikey placed his hands on Ray chest and shuffled a little closer.  
Ray moved on of his hands to Mikey's waist and pulled him closer.  
Mikey pulled away from the kiss gently but stayed close. "How tipsy are you?" he asked quietly.  
Ray tilted his head, making his curly hair bounce. "I had two beers and three chocolates. Not that tipsy." He shook his head. "I'm not going to regret this in the morning."  
Mikey grinned. "That's good" he kissed Ray quickly. "That's very good indeed"  
"Yeah," Ray whispered, and leaned closer to kiss him again, big hand spread over Mikey's skinny hip.  
Mikey kissed back eagerly cupping Ray's face gently.  
Ray hummed against Mikey's mouth. He rubbed Mikey's hipbone.  
Mikey sucked on Ray's bottom lip playfully then licked it slowly.  
Ray's fingers twitched on Mikey's hip and he inched closer.  
"Wait" Mikey murmured then swiftly straddled Ray. "This is much more comfortable" he smirked a little.

Ray blinked. "Oh. Yes, it is." He put his arms around Mikey's waist and tilted his head up to kiss him.  
Mikey kissed back happily, he felt like he could just kiss Ray forever.  
Ray stroked his back, his lips moving against Mikey's. His body was smaller than his in his arms, yet too flat and angular to be a woman's body. It was an interesting contrast.  
"You're so fucking beautiful" Mikey spoke against Ray's lips and resumed kissing him as soon as he was done speaking, he didn't know why but he had a need to say those words.  
Ray arched his eyebrows, clearly not believing Mikey's words, but whatever objections he had were swallowed by the kiss. He ran his hands up and done Mikey's spine, caressing him through the shirt.  
Mikey shivered pleasantly, feeling Ray's big, strong hands on his body felt amazing.  
Ray's hands were broad, strong and calloused from playing the guitar. His arms were solid as he held Mikey close.  
Mikey tangled his finger's in Ray's hair and pulled his back gently so he could kiss down Ray's now exposed neck.  
Ray's breath hitched and his fingers tangled in Mikey's t-shirt.

Mikey nipped the skin of Ray's neck playfully then nuzzled it.  
Ray sighed and lifted his hand to rub the back of Mikey's neck.  
Mikey hummed softly and bit his lip.  
Ray gasped. He lifted his chin and pressed their lips together once again. Their bodies were lined together, so close he could feel Mikey's chest raise and fall as he breathed.  
Mikey rolled his hips ever so slightly, gently enough that it could be even mistaken for unintentional but still enough to give both men some friction.  
Ray grunted and rocked his hips up. He pulled back and looked into Mikey's eyes, pupils blown wide.  
Mikey licked his lip slowly. "Less clothes?" he asked a little breathlessly.  
Ray nodded. His lips were swollen from kissing. "Yeah. I... yeah." He fingered the hem of Mikey's t-shirt.  
Mikey lifted his arms so Ray would be able to take his shirt off. "Take it off then" he smirked playfully.  
Ray pulled the t-shirt over Mikey's head and sat back to look at him. His hands mapped Mikey's body. "Part of me still expects seeing boobs." he said with a crocked little smile.  
Mikey chuckled. "Are you sure you didn't start drinking before I got here?" he teased, that was not a comment you hear often. "I hope that I don't disappoint with my flat chest."

Ray's eyes traveled over Mikey's body, followed by his hands. He caressed his chest, his flat stomach. He traced the lines of his ribs with his finger and brushed over his collarbone reverently. "Not disappointed," he said, voice soft. "You are..." he trailed off.  
Mikey bit his lip, moving into the gentle touches. ''I'm what?'' he asked in a whisper and slid a hand under Ray's shirt, carressing his tummy gently.  
Ray bit his own lip. "Just. So pretty," he said quietly. He sucked his gut in. He was strong, with powerful shoulders and arms, but he also hand love handles. Mikey's body made him self-conscious.  
''Thank you'' Mikey smiles sweetly and kissed Ray's neck softly. ''You're gorgeous too, so you can stop doing that'' he moved his hand to Ray's hip and stroked it with his thumb.  
Ray's breathing was deep and shaky. "I'm not doing..." he trailed off, because yes, he was doing it, and it was pretty obvious. He stroked Mikey's thigh and then maneuvered him a little closer, until their groins were touching as well as their bodies.  
Mikey gasped softly. "Fuck..." he rolled his hips against Ray's and grasped onto his hair.  
Ray groaned. He pulled back enough to take off his own shirt and drew Mikey close for another kiss.

Mikey took the opportunity to slide his hands all over Ray's body, scratching ever so gently as he did so.  
Ray shivered under his touch, his nipples hardening and tightened.  
Mikey took Ray's nipples between his fingers and rolled them gently.  
Ray groaned and threw his head back. He cupped the back of Mikey's head and tried to get him to bite them, and then stopped.  
Mikey smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you want"  
"Bite my nipples," Ray said in a hot rush.  
Mikey grinned happily. "Good boy" he praised then lowered his head to bite on one of Ray's nipples.  
Ray groaned at the praise as much as at the sensation, eyes falling closed.  
Mikey licked the nipple soothingly then kissed the middle of Ray's chest before biting down on the other one.  
Ray gasped, his hips twitching up at the sensation. "You can..." He gulped. "You can suck on it, if you want."

Mikey smirked and licked up Ray's chest slowly. "Mmmm, say please, and I might consider it"  
"Please," Ray rushed to say. "Please..." he said, softer and gentler.  
Mikey smiles sweetly and kissed Ray's cheek softly before leaning down to suck on his nipple playfully.  
Ray's hand came to rest on the back of Mikey's head. He stroked his hair gently.  
Mikey smiled to himself then proceeded to give Ray's other nipple the same treatment as the first.  
Ray gasped and rubbed the back of Mikey's head.  
Mikey hummed softly as he sucked on Ray's nipple before pulling away.  
Ray had his own bottom lip between his teeth as he breathed harshly through his nose.  
"Damn, Toro, you look fucking hot right now" Mikey breathed out. "Tell me what makes you all hot and bothered"  
Ray laughed and pushed him half-heartedly. "Yeah, right." He was smiling. "You do. Let me take your clothes off?"

"I'd have to get off you for that" Mikey pouted, rolling his hips against Ray's. "But I suppose that it's a necessary evil" he sighed playfully as he stood up.  
"We'll have to be quick, then." Ray leaned forward on the couch to undo Mikey's tight jeans. He kissed the skin under his navel, over the dark trail of hair moving downwards.  
Mikey bit his lip hard. "Your turn now" he said, his voice a little lower because of how turned on he was.  
Ray finished removing Mikey's jeans and underwear before nodding. He took his t-shirt off and then spent a few seconds rearranging his curls.  
Mikey chuckled. "God, you're just too fucking adorable"  
Ray finished pushing his curls away from his face. "That's... not how people usually react to me taking off my shirt."  
"Oh, I was talking about the fact you're fixing your hair in the middle of getting naked, your body is very sexy" Mikey winked playfully.  
"I was only pushing it back, otherwise it gets everywhere," Ray muttered, blushing.  
"Still adorable" Mikey smiled then moved in close to kiss down Ray's neck.  
"You're gorgeous," Ray breathed, cupping the back of Mikey's neck. The coarse fabric of his jeans brushed against Mikey's skin.  
"And you're still not naked" Mikey commented then undid Ray's jeans and quickly pushed them down to his knees along with his underwear.

Ray lifted his hips to help him take them off. His cock sprung free, hard and big.  
Mikey licked his lip then wrapped his hand around Ray's cock, squeezing gently. "I want to ride that beauty"  
"Don't let me detain you..." Ray panted.  
"We need lube and a condom" Mikey said stroking Ray's cock slowly.  
Ray looked down at Mikey's fist around his erection. "I have some in my bedroom."  
"Then we should move this party to your bedroom" Mikey pointed out. He let go of Ray's cock and grabbed his hand instead, pulling him to the bedroom.  
Ray stood up and followed him in.  
Mikey took Ray's hands and placed them on his ass as they walked.   
Ray blushed but moved to put his hands more firmly on Mikey's ass. He sat down on the bed, which put his head level with his erection.  
Mikey bit his lip, looking down at Ray. "I want you to stretch me and suck my cock while you do it" he stated casually.   
Ray swallowed. "Yeah." He nodded and scooted back to get the bottle of lotion and the condoms from is bedside table before sitting back at the edge of the bed.

"Good boy" Mikey purred and caressed Ray's cheek, he positioned himself so his cock was in front of Ray's lips.   
Ray's eyes fluttered closed and he shivered with pleasure at the praise. He slicked his fingers with the lotion and then he took Mikey's hips with his free hand before licking a long line over the underside of Mikey's cock.  
Mikey let out a pleased sigh and kept a hand on Ray's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.  
Ray hummed happily. He wrapped his full lips around Mikey's erection and sucked on him slowly.  
Mikey groaned softly and tangled the fingers of his free hand in Ray's curly hair.  
Ray leaned back against his touch even as he sucked and licked him.  
Mikey moaned. "Fuck, you're so good, Ray, stretch me now"  
Ray moaned his agreement and around Mikey to slide one lotion-slick finger into him.  
Mikey bit his lip. "Can't wait to ride you" he moaned out.  
Ray moaned around Mikey. He pushed that finger deeper into him, rubbing against his inner walls.

Mikey closed his eyes and dropped his head forward, enjoying the feeling.   
Ray put a second finger in Mikey and sucked around him.  
Mikey groaned softly. "That feels so good, Ray, you're doing so well"  
Ray moaned happily and continued sucking around him, bobbing his head.  
Mikey half moaned half chuckled. "Slow down, baby, more stretching, less of that wonderful mouth of your on my dick, I don't want you to bring me off just yet"  
Ray pulled back. "Sorry." His voice sounded a little rough. He gave the tip of him little licks while three fingers pushed into Mikey.  
Mikey bit his lip hard and pushed back against Ray's fingers. "Fuck, that's good"  
Ray pushed the three fingers in and out of Mikey's body.  
"Good boy" Mikey moaned. "You can stop now, I'm good to go" he grinned, stroking Ray's hair back.  
Ray pulled back, Mikey's cock leaving his mouth with a wet pop. He wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm and looked up at Mikey.  
Mikey straddled Ray's lap and kissed him softly. "Ready to be ridden like there's no tomorrow?" he smirked a little, tracing his lips down Ray's neck.  
Ray moved his hands to the back of Mikey's thighs. "Fuck, yeah," he laughed breathlessly, smiling.

Mikey wrapped his hand around the base of Ray's cock to steady it as he slowly sank down on him. He bit his lip hard and closed his eyes. "Fuck... You feel perfect" he whispered and took his hand away again so he could go all the way down.  
Ray's eyes fluttered shut for a second. "Fuck. You're so tight..." He put his hands on the back of Mikey's thighs, supporting his weight.  
"Do you like that?" Mikey asked, teasing Ray. He rolled his hips up and down just slightly getting used to the feeling of Ray'a cock in him.  
Ray's fingers twitched on the back of Mikey's thighs. "Fuck, yeah," he breathed, voice husky and rough.  
Mikey started to move up and down properly, his movements were slow but his rhythm was hard.  
Ray watched Mikey's face, breathing hard.   
Mikey clenched around him and nipped Ray's lip quickly and playfully.  
Ray groaned and moved his hands to Mikey's hips, rocking up into him.   
"Bad boy" Mikey murmured in Ray's ear. "You don't move" he pushed on Ray's chest gently, urging him to lay back.

Ray whined softly. "I'll be good, I'll be good..." He forced himself to still his hips-  
Mikey smiled at Ray ans kissed him quickly, he rested his hands on Ray's chest and started going up and down again, moaning at the new angle.   
Ray reached up to touch Mikey, and then stopped himself. "May I touch you?"  
"Yeah, you may" Mikey nodded the pressed his lips against Ray's neck, kissing it wetly.  
Ray stroked Mikey's back and sides, his thighs, his stomach, before closing one broad hand around Mikey's erection to begin stroking him.  
"You're so good baby" Mikey moaned against Ray's neck and moved his hips faster. "You so good, you're gonna make me come"  
Ray moaned. "Yessir. I want to make you come." His toes curled.  
"Jerk me off faster, I'm so close, baby" Mikey whispered.   
Ray tightened his fist around Mikey's erection and jerked him faster, reaching down between their bodies to rub and stroke his balls.  
"Ah! Fuck, Ray!" Mikey shouted as he came, arching his back and getting his cum on Ray's hand and tummy.  
Ray kept stroking him to milk off the sensation. He was throbbing, muscles tense with the effort of keeping still.  
Mikey bit his lip then resumed his movement up and down Ray's cock. "Come for me, baby" he murmured.  
Ray had been holding back, but at Mikey's words he groaned and arching up he came.  
Mikey kept moving a little until Ray was done then collapsed against him.

Ray was panting, sweaty curls stuck to his neck. He wrapped his arms around Mikey and rubbed his back.  
Mikey nuzzles Ray's chest gently and smiled. "You're a good fuck, Toro" he said playfully.  
Ray laughed. He hugged Mikey's smaller frame to his own and kissed the top of his head. "So are you."  
"Oh, I know" Mikey grinned and winked at Ray.   
Ray laughed. He stroked Mikey's back. "You're too skinny."  
Mikey pouted. "I'm so not."   
"You are." Ray tilted Mikey's chin up to kiss him. "I say we order pizza."  
"Do you want to fatten me up?" Mikey raised an eyebrow.   
"I want to make you dinner," Ray corrected him and kissed Mikey's forehead.  
"Oh... Well, I guess, if you really want to I can't really deny you that pleasure" Mikey said it like he was doing Ray a favour.   
"But after a nap." Ray yawned. "Sex makes me sleepy."  
Mikey chuckled softly. "Alright, nap first" he kissed Ray softly then got under the covers.   
Ray snuggled against him under the covers and closed his eyes.  
Mikey cuddled back then dozed off slowly.   
Ray fell asleep not much later, and had an odd dream featuring a cruise ship that was also somehow a ball pit.


	16. Gerard is the man in the relationship

Frank stepped into the house. "Are you getting ready for being the guy in the relationship?" he teased Gerard.  
"I thought we established I'm totally the more manly one anyway" Gerard answered, sticking his tongue out.  
"We didn't establish shit. I'm forever the manly one, skirt or not." Frank flipped him off.  
"Fiiiine" Gerard whined and pouted. "But that just mean you don't get roses" he added.  
Frank pouted. "Aw, come on! Manly men totally get roses, too!"  
"I don't think so" Gerard shook his head. "Sorry, dear"  
"Fine. I'll buy my own roses, because I'm an independent man who don't need no man." He snapped his fingers in a Z shape, and then laughed. "Okay, I'm going to go get the skirt."  
"And I'll make coffee" Gerard chirped happily.  
"You do that!" Frank disappeared up the stairs. He had actually been planning this for a while, and he knew exactly what to wear.  
Gerard went to the kitchen and made two cups of coffee then waited for Frankie.

It took Frank almost half an hour to come back. When he did, there was smudged eyeliner and red eye shadow around his eyes. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and fish-net arm warmer. But, more importantly, he wore plaid skirt, red with black lace peeking under the skirt and chains and belts attached to the waist. He stomped in, in his black doc martins. "Hey." He smirked.  
Gerard had almost finished his coffee by that time and he barely kept hold of his cup when he saw Frank. "Holy mother of all things sexy" he stared at Frank with wide eyes. He put the cup down on the counter then walked up close to his boyfriend. "You look... Wow!" was all he managed.  
Frank practically preened, basking in Gerard's reaction. He took Gerard's hand and began walking, making sure to make the fabric of his skirt swish over the back of his thighs as he did. "Let's go upstairs so I can show you what I'm wearing under this."  
Gerard just nodded dumbly, still staring at Frank like he was an angel sent from heaven.   
Frank smirked, practically oozing smugness. They got upstairs and he pushed Gerard on the bed roughly before straddling him.

"Fuck" Gerard gasped, he slid his hands up Frank's thighs. "You're too fucking hot"  
"Damn fucking right I am." Frank rocked his hips on top of Gerard. "You want to see what I'm hiding under my skirt?"  
"God yes" Gerard breathed, biting his lip hard.  
Frank guided Gerard's hands to his thighs. "Lift it for me."  
Gerard nodded before slowly sliding his hands up Frank's thighs, lifting the skirt.  
Frank was wearing lacy black panties with a skull pattern and a white bow in the front. His cock was tenting the fabric, a drop of precome seeping through it. "You like my panties, slut?" He smirked wickedly at him.  
Gerard traced the outside of the panties with his fingers gently before rubning the tip of Frank's cock through them, where precum was seeping through. "I like them a lot, sir, they suit you so well. "   
Frank put his arms around Gerard's neck. "How much do you want to suck my cock through panties, Gee?" he said in a teasing tone. "Mmh? Maybe I'll gag you with them while I ride your cock."  
A soft moan escaped Gerard's lips. "I want anything you're willing to give me" he said. "I just want to touch you everywhere."   
"So do it." He gripped Gerard's hands and moved them to his ass.  
Gerard squeezed Frank's ass and bit his lip, he moved his hands down the inside of Frank's thighs, scratching gently. 

Frank shivered. He loved when Gerard scratched his thighs. "Such a good slut," he cooed. "I think you should get naked and lay down on the bed so I can fuck your throat."  
Gerard nodded quickly. "Yes sir, but unfortunately you'll have to stop straddling me for that." He sounded truly upset by that.   
Frank got off Gerard's lap and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Hurry up." He mouthed Gerard's neck, lipstick-red lips and silver ring moving over the skin.  
"Yes, sir" Gerard nodded and began to strip as quickly as humanly possible, he tossed his clothes off the side of the bed, hoping neatness wouldn't matter to Frank right now.   
Frank couldn't possibly care less about neatness right now. He pushed Gerard onto the bed and smacked his thigh. "Lay down with your head on the pillow."  
"Yes, sir!" Gerard bit his lip and did as Frank told him quickly, he looked up at Frank, unable to take his eyes off him.  
Frank jumped on the bed, laughing maniacally, and straddled his hips. He knee-walked up his body and reached under his skirt to take his cock in his hand. He tapped Gerard's chin with his cock. "Open up."  
Gerard licked his lips and opened his mouth wide. He was quiet but he was begging with his eyes.   
Frank guided his cock between parted lips and thrust down to fill his mouth halfways. "Suck."  
Gerard obeyed immediately, sucking eagerly on the cock in his mouth.  
Frank threw his head back with a rough moan and thrust into his mouth.

Gerard moaned around him, enjoying the feeling.  
Frank could feel Gerard's moans around him. He reached down to stroke Gerard's hair. "Yeah, you take me so good..."  
Gerard's lips stretched awkwardly as he tried to smile, he flicked his tongue against the tip of Frank's cock a few times.  
Frank smiled down at Gerard's face. "You look so pretty like this." He bit his own lip, smearing the red lipstick over his skin.  
Gerard hummed softly in response and looked at Frank through his eyelashes, clearly pleased with himself.   
Frank pushed in and out of Gerard's mouth. "That's how you look best, with your mouth stuffed full of cock." He groaned and threw his head back. "Fuck, want your cock in me."  
Gerard let out a deep and eager groan at that, his hands moving to cup Frank's ass.  
"Yeah, you want that, don't you?" Frank grabbed Gerard's hair and used it for leverage to fuck his mouth.   
Gerard closed his eyes and moaned, relaxing his muscles.  
"You're such a slut." Frank chuckled. "But I wonder if it's even worth it. Can you make me feel good with your tiny little dick, boy?" He pulled himself out of Gerard's mouth.  
Gerard gaped softly and his voice sounded a little raspy as he spoke. "Please, I promise to make you feel good, I swear."  
Frank smirked. "You better. If you don't, I'll have to put your cock in a cage." He laid down next to him and pillowed his head on his arms lazily. "You may prepare my ass."  
Gerard moaned at the idea. "Fuck, thank you." He grabbed the lube quickly and slicked up his fingers. "You know I wouldn't mind a cage" he said playfully as he rubbed Frank's rim. 

Frank parted his legs, the skirt hitching up his thighs. "Fucking really?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "That's the problem with needy little sluts like you, there's no way to punish you. You'll enjoy anything I throw at you." He smirked.  
Gerard giggled and slowly pushed a finger into Frank, moving it around gently, stretching him.  
Frank hummed. He was laying there lazily, head pillowed in his arms, skirt pushed up. "That's good."  
"Your skirt looks so fucking hot" Gerard said, biting his lip as he slid another finger into Frank slowly then scissored them gently.   
Frank arched back. "I know," he said smugly, eyes closed and a grin on his face. "Give me another finger."  
Gerard obeyed and finger fucked Frank, brushing his prostate then he licked the tip of Frank's cock, wanting to taste the precum.  
Frank grabbed a handful of Gerard's red hair and grunted. "Yeah, like that."  
Gerard whimpered softly and kept doing it, he couldn't help himself though as he took Frank's cock into his mouth and sucked a little.  
Frank groaned. "Fuck, enough of that, want you to fuck me."  
Gerard pulled off and took his fingers out of Frank. "Yes sir" he said with excitement as he got his cock slick with lube. He rested his arms on either side of Frank's head and looked him in the eye as he slid into him, slowly, moaning softly.  
"Good boy." Frank put his own arms behind his head lazily and tilted his hips up. He let a pleased hum as Gerard slid into him. "Fuck, that's so good." He gasped, and lifted his head to kiss Gerard on the lips. "Stay like that. Don't move."

Gerard nodded at Frank's words, it took effort, he wanted to just fuck Frank, nice and hard but his dom wanted him to wait so he would, he'll listed to just how hard Frank would like it too.  
Frank reached down between his legs and jerked himself slowly and lazily. "Fuck, your whorecock feels so good filling me up. Maybe I'll get myself off like this, not let you fuck me at all, just use you as a plug while I jerk myself off."  
The words made Gerard gasp and moan. "Do anything you like with me, sir" he said softly, looking at Frank through his eyelashes.  
Frank arched under him. "Don't move an inch." He was jerking himself slowly, leisurely, enjoying the fullness and the power. "Fuck, you're such a pretty fucktoy," he breathed, and tugged Gerard down for a rough kiss.  
Gerard whimpered needily and kissed Frank eagerly, wanting to earn the right to fuck him properly.   
Frank rocked his hips under him, just enough to create a delicious kind of friction that, nevertheless, would not be enough for Gerard's needy state.  
Gerard gasped as his toes curled. "Frankie, please" he begged in between kisses.  
"Please what, slut?" Frank chuckle. "Please use your cock?" Frank kept rocking against him for a long time, letting the pleasure build and build as he jerked himself off, until the simple friction of Gerard inside him wasn't enough. "Okay," he groaned, wrapping one hand loosely around Gerard's throat. "Now I want you to pound me."

Gerard was shaking with effort by the time he got permission from Frank and it was like flipping a switch, one second he was staying still and the next he was thrusting fast and hard into Frank, moaning in pleasure.  
Frank groaned under him, squirming, thrashing from side to side as he jerked himself off with tight, sure strokes. "Yeah... Fuck me, yeah, show me how much you want to please me..."  
"Yes, sir, you feel so good" Gerard breathed out, he was moving in and out of Frank with sure thrusts, he changed his angle a bit so he was definitely getting Frank's prostate with each thrust.   
Frank reached down to grip at Gerard's ass, squeezing his cheek and guiding his movements. His other hand was moving up and down as he stroked himself faster and faster, rough moans spilling from his lips as he got closer. "Yeah, fuck me..."  
Gerard let himself be guided, as long as he didn't have to stop, he was happy. "Fuck, thank you dor letting me fuck you, sir" he rushed to say.   
Frank groaned under him, arching, fingers tightening on Gerard's ass and then he was coming with a rough moan. He slumped back, panting. "Mmh..." He laid there, lazily enjoying the sensation of Gerard moving in and out of him.  
Gerard slowly forced himself to stop moving. "Frankie?" he didn't know if he was allowed to continue or not and he didn't want to risk getting punished by not being able to come at all.   
Frank gave Gerard's ass a hard slap. "Did I give you permission to stop moving, bitch?" He gave Gerard's bottom lip a playful nip. He felt giggly and pleasantly tired after his orgasm. "Keep fucking." He put his arms behind his head and relaxed under him.

"Shit, yeah" Gerard started fucking into Frank again, his thrusts quick and shallow. "Can I come too? Please, sir."   
Frank hummed. "Yeah." He smacked Gerard's ass again. "Come."  
It only took a couple more jerky thrusts before he was coming with Frank's name on his lips.  
Frank moaned at the sensation. "Good boy." He clenched around Gerard, relishing the fullness.   
Gerard gasped softly and practically slumped down on Frank.  
Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder and rubbed his back. Then, "dude, you're crushing me. Get off... now that we've both gotten off!" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Gerard rolled his eyes as he pulled out of Frank gently, he was smiling though as he laid down next to Frank and wrapped an arm around him.  
Frank cuddle up to Gerard, sighing happily. "Man, that was fun!" He kissed Gerard, grinning from ear to ear.  
Gerard simply modded before he was kissing Frank back happily, he was content to just lay there and kiss until a though struck him, making him pull away. "I need to call Ray" he announced.   
Frank blinked. "Oh. Be my guest." He yawned and scratched his belly. "Go ahead."  
Gerard giggled to himself as he got out of bed to retrieve his phone, he quickly dialed Ray's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank's panties  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=15993055


	17. You blush so prettily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry in advance because I'm pretty sure the next one won't be coming for a while too, I hope you enjoy this though! :*

Mikey slept happily, cuddled close to Ray for a couple of hours then started to stir as be began to wake up slowly.  
Ray was still fast asleep, snoring softly.  
Mikey smiled to himself and petted Ray gently, finding him extremely adorable then he realised it was kind of creepy to watch people while they were sleeping so he went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.  
Ray woke up a while later and stumbled into the bathroom. "Hey," he greeted him, voice rough with sleep.  
"Hey there" Mikey smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?"  
Ray rubbed his eye. "Yeah. You are not as much of a blanket thief as you used to be when we lived in the van."  
"That's what people think until they spend the while night with me" Mikey chuckled a bit. "Naps don't make me steal blankets as much as actually sleeping."  
Ray splashed some water on his face and then toweled himself dry. "Duly noted. So, I think I promised you I'd make dinner. I hope heated soup cans work for you."  
"Yep, anything works for me" Mikey grinned.  
"Awesome." Ray leaned closer - and then stopped, catching himself. "Uhm. Soup." He left the bathroom.  
Mikey couldn't help but chuckle a little, he found Ray adorable, he caught Ray's arm and pulled him back to press a quick, soft kiss to the corner of his lips.  
Ray smiled against his lips. He laughed and ran a hand through his face. "Alright, let me heat something up." He went to the kitchen.

Mikey nodded and smiled, he got dressed before following Ray to the kitchen.  
Ray was warming up a can of soup in the kitchen. There was a loaf of bread in the microwave, being defrosted. "You still like your tomato soup with crackers and cream?"  
"Of course" Mikey confirmed then sat down on the counter, watching Ray work.  
Ray set up some bowls and spoons. He opened the fridge and bent down a little to peer inside. "What do you want to drink? I don't have the brand of soda you like, Christa --" he trailed off.  
"Just water is fine" Mikey said then gave Ray's shoulder a reassuring squeeze but didn't make a comment.  
Ray smiled, grateful, and took out a bottle of water for him and a can of soda for himself. His adam's apple moved as he gulped.  
Mikey took a few small sips of his water. "So what have you been doing since we got back?"  
He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "Play video games. Practice. I got an offer to work as a producer for this band. I think I might do it, they're solid."  
"That's always fun!" Mikey smiled. "You sbould definitely do it! Congratulations" he nodded, looking impressed.  
"I'm really excited about this project!" Ray smiled. He got two bowls and set them on the kitchen counter. "They're a good band, solid. I've listened to some of their demos and I have lots of ideas to improve their sound."  
Mikey grinned happily, unable to do anything but share Ray's excitement. "You're probably making their dreams come true, you know." 

Ray blushed and punched Mikey's arm. "Shut up. I'm no Fleming Rasmussen." But he couldn't hide his pleased smile. Using the oven gloves, he took the can of soup out of the pot full of boiling water. He hissed as he opened it. "Ow, ow, ow..." He sucked on his burnt fingers. "Pass me the bowls, please."  
Mikey passed the bowls over. "Want me to kiss those better?" he teased playfully, then rubbed his arm where Ray punched in subtly. He was fragile like that but he didn't want to make it obvious.  
Ray rolled his eyes and offered his hand for Mikey to kiss better.  
Mikey pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Ray's hand.  
Ray blushed slightly. "I feel like some fair maiden."  
Mikey laughed. "You're definitely blushing like one" he teased.  
Ray snorted and pushed him away playfully. "Fuck off. Soup is ready." He served the soup in two bowls and took them to the living room.  
Mikey grinned to himself and followed Ray.  
Ray set the bowls on the table and sat down to eat. "So what about you?" He said, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "What are your plans?"  
Mikey sat with him and shrugged. "I don't really have plans" he admitted then started on the soup. "This is good though. "

Ray ate another spoonful. "Fair enough. What is?"  
"The soup" Mikey replied with a smile. "I like it."  
"We'll have to thank Campbell's for it." Ray looked down at his bowl. "Will you think less of me if I want to eat this with fish crackers?"  
Mikey chuckled and shook his head. "I sometimes put cheese in my soup, so I have no right to judge you for your fish crackers."  
"Oh! You should have told me about the cheese! Be right back!" He stood up quickly and came back a few minutes later, carrying with him a box of fish crackers and a bag of grated cheese.  
"Oh! Thank you" Mikey smiled, it was weird just how nice Ray was, it was only cheese but for some reason when Ray did even a small thing it seemed like he did it out of pure goodness.  
"No problem." Ray smiled happily and they continued eating.  
Mikey put some cheese in his soup and then finished eating quickly, smiling to himself.  
Ray finished his own bowl and took them both to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. "What do you want to do now?"  
"Anything you wanna do" Mikey answered with a flip of his hand.  
"Want to watch some TV?" Ray shrugged.

"Sure, that works" Mikey nodded.  
"Let's go." They sat in front of the TV and Ray handed the remote to Mikey.  
"Thanks, I feel like I have power now" Mike smiled and turned the TV on.  
"The mighty power of deciding what we watch." Ray nodded solemnly.  
Mikey nodded as he flicked through some channels, finally he ended up with a channel that was playing reruns of Game of Thrones and he stopped there.  
"Oooh, Game of Thrones." Ray watched the show. It probably involved boobs and murder.  
"I love this show" Mikey watched it happily, he really did like how it involved equal amounts of boobs and murder.  
Mikey leaned against Ray and bumped their knees together playfully. "Do you like it?"

Ray nodded. "I do. It's nice to hang out out of tour."  
Mikey smiled. "Yeah, it is, I meant if you liked the show though" he clarified as he changed position so he was laying down, his head on Ray's lap.  
"Oh, yeah, I liked that too. I didn't see that last death coming at all!" He stroked Mikey's hair. "Mike, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."  
Mikey chuckled a bit at that, you get used to people dying on Game of Thrones, but it always seems to take you by surprise who it is. He was a little confused at Ray's question though. "You were upset, I offered to bring beer, you agreed that was a good idea and so I came over" it seemed simple to Mikey.  
"Thank you for checking in on me, man. You're a good friend." Ray gave him a bear hug, complete with manly back patting.  
Mikey awkwardly patted Ray's back, before giving up and just holding Ray close in a hug, he wasn't good at manly hugs.  
Ray gladly accepted the hug, manly or not. He pulled back after a while, blushing. "I feel like I should do some yardwork to make up for that hug."

Mikey chuckled and shook his head a bit. "Or you can believe you were the man of that hug and you were holding your woman, me, close because I was the one that needed it" he suggested playfully.  
"Or that." Ray laughed softly. He pushed his curls away from his face. "Yeah, sorry. I know you guys are all about equality and stuff."  
Mikey hummed as he nodded. "Equality means you get to want to be a stereotypical manly man and no one judges you for it" he winked playfully, he decided that making Ray laugh was now his favourite activity.  
Ray laughed, cheeks a little pink. "Then I'd like to be a manly man. With powertools and stuff."Mikey grinned. "Powertools, huh? How sexy" he teased playfully. "Do you wanna be the kind of man that comes home after work, back to his girl then builds a shed all by himself just because he can?"  
Ray shrugged. His shoulders were big and strong. "That's the dream, isn't it?"  
"Is that the dream because you want it or because you think you should want it?" Mikey asked, there was no judgment in his voice, only curiosity.  
Ray actually stopped and consider it. "I think it's what I want. Some parts of it... coming home to a woman, instead of a man. I think that part is optional."  
Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda figured that bit, you seem to like guys too much for it to be just an experiment" he teased.  
Ray definitely blushed. "It came as a surprise. But I like men as well as women."

"With a face like yours and a cute blush like that you'll have plenty of both to choose from" Mikey smiled at Ray.  
"Shut up." He laughed. His phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Just a second," he told Mikey, and started talking with the person who had called him. He discussed with them a date and a time. "Yeah, that'll work," he said when they seemed to reach an agreement. "Later, man." He hung up.  
"Who was it?" Mikey asked as he stretched then rolled his shoulders.  
"It was that group I told you about. We agreed on a date for a meeting to talk shop." Ray pocketed his phone. "I'm really excited about this project!"  
Mikey grinned. "That's awesome! Tell me all about it" he wanted to know what got Ray so into it.  
"They're a metalcore band, with a bit of a progressive metal taste to them," Ray explained, gesturing. "We've been trading ideas for their sound and I think we might be onto something."  
"That sounds really cool, it's awesome of to be so helpful to them" Mikey said honestly.  
"It's not a charity case. I'm getting paid for it." Ray pointed out. "I want to make a career as a producer."  
"Yeah, but not every producer cares but you do which is awesome" Mikey explained.  
"I would not get involved in a project I didn't care about." Ray shrugged.  
Mikey smiled. "I know" he chuckled a bit. "My point exactly."  
Ray's phone rang. He looked at the screen. "It's your brother." He picked it up. "Hello?"


	18. See you soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bit of fun!   
> Again, I'm so so so sorry for the long wait and again, please don't hate me if the next one doesn't come quickly either, thank you to everyone that keeps reading even though I rarely update, it means a hell of a lot :*

Gerard smiled at Frank as he talked to Ray. "Hey Rayyyyyyy" he grinned. "I figured it out!" He started excitedly. "You're a bear!" He stated. "Get It?"   
Mikey scooched closer so he could listen to the conversation like the nosey man he was.   
Ray blinked again. "I am... a bear. Okay." He nodded, because he had learned long ago to just roll with it when it came to Gerard's. "Thank you for the input."  
Gerard sighed happily. "You're welcome!" he grinned to himself. "My cute bear" he muttered like a kid.   
Mikey patted Ray's cheek. "I see what he means."  
"Ooh? Who's that?" Gerard asked as he heard someone else's voice on the phone.   
Frank laughed at Gerard's impression of a kid, slapping his own knee and twisting around.  
"Your cute bear..." Ray repeated, as bemused as amused. He blinked. "Oh. It's your brother. Do you want to talk with him?" He offered Mikey the phone.  
Mikey made a face like the phone offended him.   
"Nah, it's cool, remember to stay safe, kids" Gerard grinned. "If you know what I mean" he wiggled his eyebrows even though only Frank could see him.  
Frank giggled, by now blushing from laughing so much.

Back at Ray's, the aforementioned was blushing to his hairline and gaping like a curly-haired fish. "I--I.... Uhm."  
Gerard grinned. "You didn't!" He pretended to gasp. "I knew something would happen between you two, you're so hot together" he bit his lip happily.   
Mikey pinched Ray's cheek and tugged on it gently. "Cutie" he whispered.  
Frank wolf-whistled. Ray blushed. "What? We don't..." He looked at Mikey apologetically.  
Mikey smiled as he sat up then pressed a soft kiss to Ray's lips. "It's okay" he murmured without moving away.   
Gerard chuckled to himself. "You guys need to visit soon" he told them.  
Ray cleared his throat and nodded - even though it was a pointless gesture, as Gerard couldn't see it -, happy to be back in familiar territory. "Yeah, it's been a while since the last time we went to L.A. And you guys have to come to Jersey, too. Unless Frank is planning to permanently move to California?"

"Fuck, no, motherfucker! I'm a Jersey boy for life!" Frank called out.  
Gerard chuckled. "You heard the man, but we definitely need to arrange something, I can't believe I miss you guys already" he pouted to himself. "We're free all the time now so like any day is good."  
Ray scratched the back of his neck. "Mmh... I have that thing with The Architects this week. Maybe you guys could visit instead?"  
"That works!" Gerard chirped happily. "When's good?" He asked, already thinking about what to pack.  
"Whenever you can get a plane ticket." He looked at Mikey for confirmation.  
Mikey gave him a thumbs up.   
"Sounds good" Gerard nodded, he looked around the room for his laptop then handed it to Frank. "Find a plane, please, flower."   
Frank snapped his teeth playfully at Gerard and opened the laptop to start looking for tickets.

"Awesome. So have Frank text me when you decide on a date, okay?" He smiled at Mikey, happy that they were getting to see the other half of the band, Mikey returned the smile warmly. "Will you be staying at Frank's? Or should I prepared the guest room?"  
"Ummm, I don't know" Gerard shrugged. "I guess we'll be staying at Frank's" he looked at his boyfriend for confirmation.   
Frank gave him a thumb up. "It's going to be sweet, getting to see my dogs, too." Jamia had kept them after their break up, as she didn't have to touring to worry about. Luckily they had stayed on good terms after the break up, so he could visit her and the dogs any time he wanted.  
"Great. Then just give me a call and I'll pick you up at the airport." He offered the phone to Mikey. "Do you want to say anything to them?"  
"Will do" Gerard smiled.   
Mikey shook his head. "I'm good" he smiled.


	19. Jersey

One week later, Frank and Gerard were in Newark Liberty International Airport, standing next to the baggage carousel in. Frank was kicking restlessly at the bottom of the cart they had gotten to carry their bags. "I /hate/ flying," he announced, hands buried deep in the pockets of his black Skeleton Crew hoodie. Back when he was a kid, his mother had sometimes taken him to the beach. Afterwards he had had to sit in the family car, and with every movement the sand still stuck to his back had scrapped his back raw. Flying made him feel like that. "They should invent some other way to travel. Like those gyroscopes from South Park." He took his hands out of his pockets to gesture. The baggage carousel choose that moment to start moving, and Frank stood on his toes and stretched his neck to see if he could see one of their bags.  
Gerard couldn't help but be amused at Frank's behaviour, it wad like travelling with a kid, for him flying left him a bit tired but he thought that happened to everyone so he didn't complain much. "They should also invent immortality but the real world can't everything that South Park does" Gerard pointed out reasonably. "How much do you wanna bet our bags will be last?" He asked, half because that would just be his luck and half just to wind Frank up a little.  
Frank grumbled moodily. "Every damn time." He crossed his arms, sticking his own hands under his armpits. "Remember that time we almost were late to a show cause they lose our luggage?" He grinned wickedly and leaned closer to Gerard, as if he was about to share with him a secret. Or, in this case, a juicy piece of gossip. "So, do you think Mikey has already made Ray his bitch?" He giggled.

Gerard grinned and rolled his eyes playfully. "That's very inappropriate, Frankie, that /is/ my brother we're talking about" he couldn't even try to keep a straight face. "I don't know if bitch is the right word but they're definitely going to get together and be very happy and stuff" he nodded to himself with a pleased smile.  
Frank stood on his toes to whisper into his ear, "Your brother who you sometimes /fuck/." He cackled like a hyena. "I hope so. Ray has been making eyes at Mikey for years, it was embarrassing." He grimaced. And he startled as he caught sight of the first of their bags. "That one is ours! Quick!" He gripped the strap and lifted it. He checked the tab to confirm it was theirs (Because there were sooo many bags that had skulls and vampires drawn in sharpie on them) and put it in their cart. "Sweet, that's my bag. Now let's find yours."  
"That was the joooooke" Gerard whined, slumping his shoulders. "And please Mikey's been doing the same, but everyone always assumes it's just him being weird and randomly staring" he shrugged then looked around for his bag. "There!" He pointed frantically. Frank's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "Huh. I did wonder." And then Gerard pointed at one of the bags. "Oh!" He screamed and ran toward the bag, nearly knocking someone's luggage to the floor. "Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder, and then he was grabbing the bag and tugging it off the baggage carousel. "Alright! We can go! Onwards!" He tugged the wheeled bag behind him and they headed for the exit. Mikey and Ray were waiting behind the door, Mikey holding a very shitty sign made with a napkin and a pen that said 'Bitch and fronk'. Gerard couldn't help but laugh at Frank, he took one of the bags and started heading towards the exit, excitement clear in his step. Almost as soon as he saw Ray and Mikey he ran towards, face split in a massive toothy grin, he let go off the bag next to them and launched himself at Ray. "Hi, sweet bear!!" He giggled happily. Mikey quirked a quick smile and ruffled Gerard's hair before waving at Frank to hurry the fuck up. Frank ran toward the other two and practically threw himself at Mikey, nearly knocking him down in the process. "Heyyyy, Mikes! Hey Torosaurus! How have you been?" He planted a loud kiss on their cheeks. Ray laughed and hugged Gerard back. "Hey, Gee. How was the trip?" Mikey squeaked and clung to Frank for balance. "It's good to see you too" he chuckled a little. Gerard grinned widely at Ray and stayed cuddling up to him as he kicked Mikey's shin getting him a loud "ow!" He answered Ray then "yeah, it was okay, well it was kind of awesome when you kept the destination in mind." Frank threw his head back and laughed when he saw Gerard kick Mikey's shin. "So! What is the plan, motherfuckers? Where are we going?" "We're going to mine" Mikey answered. "I made food like I promised" he nodded. "Fooooood" Gerard sighed dreamily. "I like this plan, my rainbow has good plans." "Onwards!" Frank said, and tugged the wheeled bag behind himself as they left the airport. "Plane food sucked, there weren't any vegetarian options. I only could eat the mashed potatoes that came with the salmon." He made a grossed out face. "I think I swallowed a bit of fish accidentally." "Mikey made vegetarian food, don't worry." Ray patted the shorter man's head. Gerard followed happily bumping Mikey with his hip as he walked. Mikey gave him a small smile. "Do you wanna know what I made or do you want it to be a surprise?" Frank's eyes climbed up his forehead. "Is it special enough to be a surprise?" He looked from Mikey to Ray. "I went all out" Mikey deadpanned. "Surprise it is!" Gerard decided for them. "Kay, works for me." They had reached Ray's car, and Ray helped them load the bags into his trunk. "Shotgun!" Frank yelled, and sat next to the driver's spot, that was occupied by Ray. Gerard and Mikey took the back and decided- well, Gerard decided to cuddle throughout the trip, he missed his band and he missed Jersey as much as he liked LA. It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is it!  
> I know it's kind of ending abruptly, but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer and it doesn't seem like I'll be getting any more replies from Neuro (at least not any time soon) so here it is!!  
> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you had a good time with this fic.  
> And hey kudos and comments are alwaysalways appreciated so if you want...
> 
> kinky frerard always <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
